Naive Trust
by solitaryloner
Summary: The sorceress who locks the princess up in a tower isn't always evil. And the prince who comes to save the princess isn't always good. One thing doesn't change, though - the isolated princess remains innocent and naive. The prince can easily exploit that...and the only intention that he has is to claim the princess as his. For tacypoc. LenXMiku. Inspired by the story of Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Solitaryloner: **This is a request from tacypoc. At least, I assume it was a request, since she suggested that I write a story based on this, and make it any Miku pairing. So...yeah. I chose to pair her up with Len, since I like that._

_I feel like deleting all of my stories sometimes, then redoing them. I don't know, I really feel like I can redo them so that they're better than they are now. But I probably won't really delete any of my stories...I'm too lazy._

_Anyway, I was wondering whether this should be rated T or M, because there are some...things that wouldn't exactly be suitable for younger teens. It's not what you're thinking, it's just...there are some semi-dark themes here, but I don't know if it's enough to turn this into a M. Well, I'll think about that._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Miku,'' came the quiet, familiar voice. Miku Hatsune quickly turned around, blinking, as she recognised the person - not that she ever got any visitors, to begin with. That was why she usually spent all day staring out of her one window, watching the outside world below.

A beautiful pink haired lady was pushing open the door to her room, her blue eyes calm and soothing as the sea...a sea that Miku had never once laid eyes upon. Miku had only ever heard stories about the sea, but she always did want to visit the ocean. She loved the way her mother described it, and to see the ocean was the one thing she had always wanted. But her mother had never allowed her out of this place.

It was for her own safety, apparently. Miku's mother, the woman currently standing before her, had never once said anything about why...why she hid Miku in this tower, away from the rest of civilisation. All Miku knew was that she was not supposed to step out of the tower. _There is someone out there, _her mother had said before. _Someone dangerous. And if he ever sets eyes upon you, he'll try to hurt you._

Miku wondered who this strange...someone was supposed to be. A man, she knew. But what was a man? She knew that men were...they were different from her. She was a girl, and men were...not girls. But what was a man? She had never set eyes upon a man before, and she wondered in what way they were unlike her. Miku rose from her window seat, smiling at the pink haired woman. ''Mother,'' she greeted.

Her mother, Luka Megurine, smiled briefly. ''How are you today, Miku?'' she asked, her soft voice as neutral and calm as it always was. Miku approached her mother, who reached out her hand, smoothing down Miku's teal hair. The teal hair that Miku had to spend two hours brushing every day, at the very least. That was how long her hair was...it was so long that it dragged all over the floor. It was annoying.

But Miku didn't want to cut her hair, for some strange reason. Not that she herself even really understood why. ''I'm fine,'' she answered her mother's question with her usual reply. ''After all, there's nothing in this tower...no one to threaten me. We're in the middle of nowhere.'' Miku glanced out of the window. ''Mother, I'm going to be eighteen soon...'' she hesitated. ''Could I possibly go out? Just for once?''

Luka seemed to hesitate. ''And where would you go out to?'' she finally asked. ''Into the land of men? It's not that I desire to keep you here against your will, Miku, but the outside world is truly dangerous for a girl like you. What do you seek outside of your tower?'' the pink haired woman clasped Miku's hands, her thumbs rubbing circles over her skin. Her blue eyes closed as she seemed to think, to probe.

Miku took it. She knew what Luka was doing. Sure enough, a few seconds later, her mother released her hands, sighing. ''I see...'' she said solemnly. ''You desire to explore the forests below,'' Luka cast a glance out of the window. This tower was built in the middle of a dense forest, far away from any prying eyes. For her safety...''No, Miku. Not the forest. Anywhere but the forest. That place teems with danger.''

''But Mother,'' Miku protested, glancing out of the same window, ''how could it be anything but safe? I've watched the forests for so long, ever since I was a child until now...the deer below, they call to me. The birds fly up to my window to sing their songs. They tell me stories of their homeland, the forest, and how it is a lovely place. Untainted and untouched by mortal hands,'' she shuddered at the thought of that.

Men. Because of her mother's warnings, ever since young, Miku Hatsune had harboured a instinctual fear of men. Of humans in general. The birds told her stories of how destructive men could be, and she didn't like the sound of that. She wanted to roam free in the forests, to talk to the wildlife in it. The animals always had the most interesting tales...not just the animals, but also the plants. The trees. The flowers.

Something almost like surprise flitted through Luka's blue eyes. ''The birds?'' she asked quietly, staring at Miku intently. The tealette nodded, cocking her head inquisitively. The birds had always been able to talk to her. She understood their chirrups, their chirps and their trills. She talked to them, and they talked to her - they brought her news of the outside world. Of men and of towns. Of forests and the animals.

''I have to warn all the birds...'' Luka muttered, almost to herself. ''You're eighteen,'' her blue eyes flicked away. ''Soon, he'll find you,'' she continued to mumble, sounding distracted. ''And when that happens...no, I promised he wouldn't find you, not ever. I won't break my promise. Miku?'' Miku jumped - Luka had reverted her attention to her. ''I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to enter the forests. It is unsafe for you.''

''Why -'' she began to protest, but before she could say any more, Luka swiftly turned around, leaving the room. The wooden door closed softly behind her, and Miku sighed, slumping back down onto her window seat. She wished that she could follow Luka out of this tower, but only those trained in the magical arts would be able to open the door of her room. And sadly, Miku was not someone who wielded magic.

Her name was Miku Hatsune, and she was soon to be eighteen years old. Her mother was a powerful sorceress, one who had deep links and ties with forests and Nature itself. Luka Megurine had sealed her daughter away from prying eyes in this tower, from the very moment of her birth, so that she would be kept safe from the rest of the world. From anyone who might want to try hurting Miku.

Since young, Miku had been told tales of the dangers of the outside world, the world outside of her secluded little tower. She was not very attracted to the land of men - it seemed to her that men lived in dirty little villages, and the humans themselves were rough and brutish. She much preferred to remain with Nature, with her animal friends and the trees. Where the air was clean and fresh, and the flowers sweet.

It was rather strange at times, to think that she, as a human, was scared of other humans. But having led an isolated life from young, it wasn't surprising, since she had never talked to any person other than her mother. Usually, to while time away in her tower, Miku sang to the birds, and to the little animals that sometimes appeared at the base of her tower. The animals knew she was lonely, so they all came to her.

Yes, she was lonely. But who wouldn't be, after so many years of isolation? Loneliness was a constant companion. Boredom, as well. Those two were silent friends who kept her company, whenever the birds and animals weren't around with her. Sometimes, Luka would bring back books and paints when she came to visit her, and Miku would take them greedily, eager for some temporary relief from her boredom.

Eighteen years...she was eighteen years old, yet she knew barely anything about the world. The books she read were usually stories from other lands, exotic tales of princes and princesses, of fairies and other magical beings. She wondered whether all these tales were true. She knew that, amongst the humans, there were such things as princes and princesses. But what of fairies? Did such beings really exist?

It seemed possible. After all, a fairy was a magical creature, was it not? Luka, her own mother, wielded magic. It made sense that other creatures would be able to use magic as well. Miku stared wistfully out of the window once again, looking down at the soft green grass below. All around her, trees flourished, their branches seeming to reach up forever, into the sky. The forest was safe, her little haven.

Why did Luka say the forest was dangerous? It seemed so safe...so peaceful. She had grown up in her tower, in the middle of this secluded, untouched forest, and never once in her eighteen years had she ever seen something dangerous here. True, the only part of the forest she was able to see was this little area, right outside the tower...but if she didn't stray too far from here, shouldn't it be safe, then?

A bird flew up to her, trilling away. Miku smiled at the bird - she knew which one it was. _Hello, _she chirped back at the bird. After spending so long stuck in a lonely tower, she had learnt exactly how to communicate with animals. _What brings you here today, sparrow? I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you were trying to build a nest for your mate. Is it done?_

_Oh, yes, it is, _the bird chirruped, fluffing its feathers out proudly. _That's why I'm here today. The nest looks wonderful - it's a pity that next year, I'll have to build a new one all over again. _The bird seemed to sigh. _Would you be interested in taking a look at my nest, Miku? My mate has laid her eggs, and she is quite comfortable now, _the sparrow sang.

Miku smiled regretfully at the bird. _Ah, I'm sorry, sparrow. I would like to look at your nest, but I'm forbidden from leaving this tower. Mother says that the forest is a very dangerous place...but I don't understand why, _she stared at the sparrow. _Is the forest really that dangerous, sparrow? You told me many tales about it. It seems very interesting._

_Your mother? You mean the sorceress Luka. I see..._the bird chirruped thoughtfully. _No, the forest isn't very dangerous. Not for a person, provided the wolves don't see you as possible prey. But...I can see why this forest would be considered dangerous for you. Especially by your mother. She is right not to let you out here, you know. He's still looking for you._

_Who is this 'he'? The man that Mother says...wants to hurt me? _Miku froze, her heart suddenly in her throat - a man? Searching for her? In this forest? Was that why Luka said that this place was dangerous? _Sparrow, could you tell me more? Please? Mother refuses to tell me anything about this man, nothing other than the fact that he's dangerous..._

_That, I cannot, _the sparrow flapped its wings. _Your mother has specifically told us not to tell you anything. You're not meant to know about this...the less you know about this danger, the better it is for you. But I can tell you one thing, _the sparrow seemed to hesitate. _The danger you face is not a 'man', Miku. It is...something else. It is something other than a human._

_Something other than a human...? _Miku repeated, confused. _But a 'he' refers to a man, does it not? What could there be in this world, other than humans? Sparrow...can't you tell me anything more? _She pleaded with the bird. _I'm so tired of being locked away because of a danger I don't even know about. It makes me wonder what's the point of sealing me here._

_I cannot tell you anything else, _the sparrow trilled. _I am sorry, Miku. Your mother has forbidden the animals from speaking to you about that. But a 'he' does not necessarily have to refer to a human - remember to keep that in mind. For now, I must leave - I shall see you another day, Miku. _With that, the sparrow flew away from the window, leaving her behind...

Miku couldn't help wishing that she had wings to fly with, as well. Confusion swirled around her mind as she pondered about the sparrow's words...what could it possibly have meant? 'He' did not necessarily mean a human? But what other creatures in this world could be classified as a 'he'? She didn't know...she knew too little about this world to be sure. Biting on her lower lip, she turned away from the window.

She decided not to think about the sparrow's cryptic words. For now, she would just find something else to do. Something to stave off the boredom creeping up on her, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The blond boy knelt to the grassy ground, his pale fingers spreading out against the green. Slowly, he raised his fingers to his nose, and his lips curved into a small smile - he was close.

He rose from the ground, running his hand through his thick, silky hair. The blond strands fell around his face, making him shake them out of his line of vision. His smile turned into a scowl - his hair was getting long, and that was starting to annoy him. But he set that irritation aside for now. He had many other things to think about, and for now, he preferred to spend his time thinking about those other matters.

_My fiancée is very close now. I can feel it. She's somewhere in this forest...here, yet not. She is well hidden. Whoever hid her away must be skilled in the magic arts. The only reason I can sense her at all is because of her bloodline..._he sniffed lightly at the air, his eyes closing as he tried to trace the scent. The forest whispered to him, telling him what he wanted to know. An advantage of being him, he supposed.

Yes, her scent was here. Somewhere. A smirk flickered across his lips - sooner or later, he would find her. They couldn't keep hiding her away from him. He had spent the past few years - a decade, it seemed - searching for this one girl. Now that he finally managed to track her down to this forest, he wasn't going to give up, no matter what magical defences were thrown his way. Magic? He wielded it, himself.

His magic was stronger than the one which hid his betrothed away, and the sorceress should know that. Perhaps that was why she was so careful about this matter. She didn't want to risk her falling into his hands, clearly. Too bad for the sorceress that, once he set his mind upon something, he never gave up. His father called him a stubborn dog for that, but he didn't care. He just wanted what belonged to him.

_When I find her, I'll take her away from here. I'll take her away with me - and then I'll find a way to bind her to me, so that no one can ever steal her from me again. _His fiancée, the girl who had been missing from him since her birth itself. He had only ever seen her once, shortly after her birth - he was five at the time, but he still remembered that glimpse clearly. Oh, how vividly he could recall that little encounter.

Even then, as a newborn, it was obvious that she would grow up to become a stunning little beauty. And she was his beauty. At the thought, his lips pressed into a scowl - she was meant to be his, and were it not for the fact that she had been stolen away from him, she would've been married to him by now. Regardless of whether or not her parents agreed to it. That was the deal they had made with his parents, after all.

If their latest child was a girl, then she was supposed to marry him. It really was a girl...and a lovely girl at that, he could recall. Even as a child, he had noticed her loveliness. She had reminded him of a fragile flower, blooming in the depths of the woods - a flower that he could easily crush within the palm of his hand. Maybe it was the darkness that had flickered through him which frightened the girl's parents so.

Either way, at the last possible moment, they had hidden the girl away...and obviously, he hadn't been very happy about that. It wasn't so much because he loved the girl, and all that other useless _love at first sight _nonsense - it was because they had broken their agreement. And if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was traitors. Even at the age of five, he had been a rather headstrong child. He supposed.

The fact that his fiancée had been hidden away from him annoyed him. To him, it had been a sign of disrespect, a sign that the other family didn't think he was important enough to avoid angering. His own parents had allowed him to do whatever he wanted - after all, it was _his _fiancée who had been taken away - so he had thrown the offending family into a cell. They were still there, praying for their daughter.

Perhaps their prayers for their daughter's health really were working. After all, for an entire decade, this girl had managed to elude him. But now, he had finally succeeded in tracking her down to this forest. He could tell that before long, she would be in his grasp, and when that happened...he paused. Indeed. What would he do, after he had gotten his hands on her? He hadn't really thought that far yet...

This girl was supposed to be his instrument of revenge. Just throwing her parents into their inescapable prison wasn't enough for him - the fact that they had dared to break their deal with his family was a sore blow to his pride. His family's pride. No one dared to mock him or his family, of course - but he knew people talked about this. Whispered behind his back, about his missing bride...of how she had been hidden.

How this girl had eluded him, the prince, for so long. The prince of the Dark faeries, their only son - Len Kagamine, a noble faery feared for his ruthlessness and his thirst for revenge. Most faeries feared his faction, the Dark - Dark faeries were known for their black magic, for the way they tampered with forbidden spells and ancient powers. He was the only royal son of the feared fey, and he always got his way.

He got everything he desired...no one ever dared to defy him. No one except for those two faeries, the ones who had hidden their daughter away...their daughter, who had been given to him since the very moment of her birth. His eyes narrowed at the thought, and his fingers clenched into fists - till this day, he still couldn't believe their audacity. Where had they found the courage to defy the royals of the Dark?

Of course, they were not weak faeries, he could not possibly deny that. But still...going against his family? The notion of that in itself was a death wish. Their actions were foolish. After all, since they hid their daughter away, his family declared their deal void...and they had started a war. A bitter war that had been raging for the past eighteen years, a war that still had yet to die down. It got bloodier, day by day...

His prisoners were very important faeries, and naturally their own faction of fey would fight for their release. His family didn't yield, though - and to tell the truth, their enemies were losing. No one could stand against the power of the Dark faeries, and hope to survive. Dark fey had no known weaknesses...but still, their enemies struggled on, trying their best to free the two traitors from their prison. He smirked.

Then again, he was in no position to comment on their suicidal tendencies. If they wished to kill themselves in a doomed war with his brethren, then they were welcome to it. Len didn't exactly bother - for now, his top priority was still to seek his fiancée out. He didn't love her - how could he love someone he didn't know? But she was supposed to be _his, _and because of that, he wasn't going to give up.

To give up what was his...that would be a sign of weakness, no? And he wasn't weak. Len's head whipped to one side as he heard the soft rustling of leaves - his blue eyes narrowed, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. A deer, perhaps? Some other kind of animal? He feared nothing in these woods, but it would be better to be safe than sorry. Then someone made their way out of the undergrowth.

Len relaxed as he recognised the person, a tiny smirk crossing his lips. ''Rei,'' he tilted his head, acknowledging the newcomer. The black haired faery nodded, his golden, honey coloured eyes as piercing and feline as that of a cat. In fact, Rei's eyes really were catlike - his pupils were slitted and narrowed. Just like a feline. Pupils such as these were very rare amongst the fey, but they did appear on a few occasions.

''My lord,'' the faery bowed a little. He didn't bow quite as deeply as one of his other subjects would have - after all, Rei Kagene was his own cousin. ''Your parents have asked me to find you...there was a breakdown in negotiations. The war has resumed, and the ceasefire has been halted. Once you find the girl, you're supposed to bring her back in as an hostage,'' Rei arched an eyebrow. ''Would you, though?''

Len sighed. ''Do I look like I would?'' he asked bluntly. His cousin opened his mouth, but Len interrupted. ''Before you ask me whether or not I'm softening...no. I'm not. Believe me, using her as an hostage won't be quite as fun as what I'm planning to do,'' at this, the smirk on his lips became almost cruel. Rei resisted the urge to shiver at the sight. The prince of the Dark fey was known for his ruthlessness. His cruelty.

Rei almost felt pity for this girl, the girl who was Len's fiancée. ''What do you have in mind?'' he asked his cousin. Len's glacial blue eyes narrowed in thought, and he shot Rei a grin. A grin which didn't reach his frigid eyes. The blond prince reached up, carelessly raking his fingers through his hair - Rei noticed the onyx ring on Len's ring finger, the simple black ring that the prince had worn since the tender age of five.

An onyx ring showing that he was promised to another. The prince had never taken the ring off before, and it made Rei wonder why. After all, the prince claimed not to love, did he not? ''My plans? If I were you, I wouldn't want to know what I intend to do,'' Len shrugged casually. ''Let's just say that the girl doesn't know what's coming for her,'' Len's smile became something almost like a sneer. A sneer, but not quite.

''You do not love her.'' This was a statement, rather than a question, but Len stiffened, his icy blue eyes sliding over to meet his cousin's gaze. Rei flinched - those blue eyes were carefully neutral, but there was a smouldering anger in their cerulean depths which belied the calm the prince was exuding. Slowly, Len approached Rei, and the black haired faery knew to remain motionless. To appear unafraid of Len.

''Love?'' Len's voice dripped with contempt. ''What is love? There is no such thing as love in this world. Love is reserved for sentimental fools. Love is meant for _humans, _'' the blond prince hissed. ''For those mortal weaklings who die in a blink of an eye. You ask if I love? I would sooner stab myself in the heart than love someone. If I could, I would carve my heart out of my chest to ensure that I will never love.''

''Your fiancée's parents must have loved their daughter, though,'' Rei reasoned, scarcely able to believe his own audacity. ''They risked hiding her from you, despite the fact that you're the prince of the Dark fey. Surely they must have known the consequences. Imprisonment. War. Death and bloodshed. Yet, to ensure that their daughter will be unharmed, they sacrificed everything, even themselves, and stole her -''

''Yes, they loved, and look at where they are now,'' Len said dismissively, whipping away from Rei. ''They were kidnapped from their palace in the middle of the night, and thrown into the dungeons of our castle. You've always been rather sentimental, Rei,'' at that, Len turned his head a little, his blue gaze piercing a hole right through him. ''It makes me wonder. Are you considering defecting to those idiots?''

''Never, my Lord,'' Rei bowed deeply, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. There was the faint sound of footsteps against the grassy ground as Len approached him, and then Rei felt slender fingers tilting his chin, forcing him to look up. He swallowed, trying not to betray any of his nervousness to the blond prince - the Dark fey absolutely could not stand cowardice of any kind. Len regarded him silently, for a while.

''Good. Keep it that way,'' the prince finally said, releasing him from his piercing stare. His lips curved up into another smirk. ''I know what you must be thinking. That I treat this girl as no more than a mere object, something to own and possess. Something that has no feelings of its own.'' Rei stiffened - how had he known? ''I wouldn't say that I treat her as an object,'' Len continued, his voice filled with casualness.

''What is she to you then?'' Rei couldn't help asking. Len shrugged, his blond hair glinting in the dimness of the forest. Languidly, the prince's hand drifted to his hip, where a small, sharp dagger was strapped. Rei tensed a little - Len was renowned for his skill with weaponry, and this made him wonder whether Len was considering swiping his head off. The prince didn't care who died, so long as a purpose was served, and he completed what he had to.

''A pet,'' he finally said. ''She is my fiancée, and even if I do not love her, I will not mistreat her,'' something flickered through his blue eyes. ''Not unless she does something which greatly displeases me,'' he added, sounding a little bored about this whole thing. He glanced up at Rei. ''Go back to my parents, and tell them that I will handle this my own way. I can resolve this without having to take her as an hostage.''

''I understand,'' Rei murmured. ''Though it makes me wonder whether...this is because you care for her. Or whether it's because you want to draw the pain out, for as long as you possibly can. I doubt that it's the former, but...'' Rei hesitated. ''Surely my Lord wouldn't be so cruel as to torture your own fiancée?'' he asked weakly. ''Even if you are seeking revenge against her parents? It is...very unlike you.''

Len did not like it when people mistreated his possessions. His betrothed was probably not an exception to that. ''Oh, don't worry, cousin dear,'' Len smiled. ''I will not hurt her in any way. But I'll make her parents suffer in her stead. I will get my revenge upon her parents, but she herself, I will definitely spare,'' his expression hardened. ''I do not like it when people take my things without permission. It's very rude.''

Rei nodded. ''You...you won't hurt her, right?'' he double-checked with Len, just to be on the safe side. If he left without ensuring the girl would not be hurt by Len, Rei knew he would feel...guilty. What Len had said was true - Rei was known to be rather sentimental, at times. Which was odd, because the Dark fey were supposed to be cold and unemotional. They were all very goal-oriented...very unfeeling.

''You sound like an old man,'' Len sighed. ''I will not hurt her, nor will I let her suffer under my hand. I am just going to find her, and without hurting her, I will cause her parents grief. You do not believe me?'' he added, noticing Rei's arched eyebrow. ''You know me well, cousin. Am I one to mistreat my own possessions?'' he waited, and finally Rei shook his head - Len was terribly possessive of what belonged to him.

''There you have it. This girl belongs to me. I might not love her, but I will not hurt her just because she is the daughter of my enemy,'' Len yawned, his eyelids fluttering closed. They remained closed as he spoke his next words. ''You don't need to leave feeling guilty, Rei. You have my word that not a single hair on her head will be hurt. I'm just going to take her away from her sanctuary...without using any force.''

Rei hesitated, but finally he bowed once more, bidding him farewell. Len watched as his black haired cousin stepped back into the shadows, fading away from sight. Once Rei was gone, his smirk returned, his fingers drifting back to the hilt of his dagger. Yes, he would retrieve what rightfully belonged to him, and he would make sure that everyone knew she was his. So that no one could steal his possession ever again.

His black onyx ring glinted coldly on his finger, and he eyed it, tilting his head languidly to one side. He wore this ring to remind himself about revenge, a reminder of what had been taken away from him. The sight of the ring made him recall his fiancée, made him remember her parents' betrayal. The way her parents had gone against their deal with his own parents. The ring reminded him to take his revenge...

His promise to Rei, that he would not harm his fiancée to make her parents suffer? Len did not lie. He didn't intend to take her hostage, like what his parents desired - nor did he want to hurt her, the way Rei assumed he did. Yes, Len was going to use her to hurt her parents...but he wouldn't do so the way people thought he would. If things went the way he hoped, she would be pleading with him not to leave her.

_I'll only harm her and make her suffer if she asks me to do so. And...if things go the way I plan, she'll be begging for me to hurt her._


	3. Chapter 3

Miku shot awake, breathing hard. The same old nightmare...she closed her eyes, her fingers fluttering to her forehead. It was always the same old nightmare, and it unnerved her.

It was raining. She could hear the patter of raindrops lashing against the tower. The gauzy curtains which covered her window whipped around in the breeze, and groaning she sat up - she had forgotten to close the window before going to sleep. As she prepared to slide herself out of bed, a loud clap of thunder boomed, and Miku flinched. Thunder. She had never liked thunder and lightning...they scared her.

She didn't know when it had started raining. Perhaps during the throes of her nightmares. She hadn't been doing anything the whole day - she had painted, and she had sung, the two things she usually did to pass the time. She read all her books, and fantasised about going to faraway lands and places. She imagined what it would be like to be able to leave this tower and explore. To be free of this unknown danger.

Then, after she started feeling tired she had gone to sleep, only to be awakened by thunder and her dreams...she shivered a little. It was dark because of the rain, and the dark actually unnerved her. After that nightmare, she felt so...on edge. It wasn't even a dream she could recall well - as usual, all she remembered was screaming. Crying. Black shadows and darkness. Being taken away to somewhere else...

It was cold. Her favourite window seat was damp because of the rain, and she could see the small puddle of water staining the seat, slowly spreading over the velvet. Miku shuffled sleepily over to the window, trying to ignore the cold of the stone beneath her bare feet. Reaching out for the window, she tugged the curtains away, trying to close the glass panes. Then she blinked, her gaze narrowing at the sill.

There stood a little canary, its bright golden feathers dark because of the heavy rain. It was shivering on the sill, and it chirruped when it saw her, hopping along the edge of the sill. It seemed rather distressed, and Miku's heart went out to the poor creature. This was the first time she had ever seen a canary, but she had seen pictures of it before, so she recognised it. However, she couldn't communicate with it.

After all, canaries were not forest birds, so she had never learnt how to talk to one. Still, she could tell that the poor creature was cold, wet and hungry, so she cupped her hands, reaching out for the bird. The canary seemed to hesitate a little, before it stepped onto her open palms, its sharp little talons gripping her skin tightly. Miku then brought the bird out of the rain, tucking it against her chest. The bird chirped.

''Poor thing,'' she murmured, using her other hand to close the windows. ''You're all cold and wet. Here, I'll get some food for you,'' she walked over to a small cupboard. Inside the cupboard, there were long-lasting foodstuffs like bread, which Luka gave her in case she ever had to leave for a long trip. Usually, the birds brought her berries and such as well, and Miku dried them before placing them in here.

Luka would be here tomorrow morning, so Miku would ask her for some more bread, for the canary. Now, Miku pinched some bread off from her store, then gave it to the bird. The canary pecked at the bread crumbs, trying to fluff its feathers out. Miku smiled at the sight, letting it snuggle against her chest - even though it got the front of her dress wet, she found the sight so adorable that she just couldn't mind it.

''You can sleep with me tonight,'' she told the bird, wondering if it could understand her. ''Then tomorrow, I'll set you free, okay?'' Miku went back to bed, snuggling under her warm blankets - the thick coverings prevented her from feeling the cold, and she sighed, sudden sleepiness returning to her in powerful waves. The canary hopped closer to her, then settled itself against the hollow of her throat.

The canary watched as the tealette fell asleep, her breathing evening out to become smooth and slow. Once the canary was certain that the girl had fallen asleep, it hopped away from the slumbering girl, back down onto the stone floor - and then the bird changed, becoming taller and more humanoid in shape. Finally, the figure shook itself, blond hair falling into glacial blue eyes as it stared down at the sleeping girl.

Len smirked, reaching up to flick his damp hair out of his face. ''I managed to find you,'' he breathed, his fingers gently brushing the teal hair away from her eyes. It had taken him a long time, but he had finally managed to do it, and now he was enjoying the fruit of his labours. Yes, she was a lovely girl indeed, especially while she was sleeping. She looked just like a flower. Delicate. Fragile. Lovely.

Easily crushed and destroyed. His fingers traced her features, feeling her soft skin against his fingertips, enjoying the silkiness of her long hair. She was a rare little beauty, this one - with her large eyes, her long eyelashes curling up against her cheeks. Her full, luscious lips, which looked so soft and kissable. Her finely formed, delicate features, making her look as pretty and precious as a doll. A toy too perfect to be real.

He had spent a lot of time searching for this girl. After his cousin left him, he had continued making his way through the forest, and finally, by sheer luck, he had stumbled across a tower. Of course, that had roused his suspicions - a tower in the middle of a pristinely untouched forest? So carefully, he had hidden himself and watched, wondering if there was any way to enter. He hadn't been able to find the door...

It had frustrated him. He knew that there must be some way to enter the tower, but there wasn't any door leading into it. Not anywhere. He could sense there was some kind of portal that led into the tower, but the problem was it was too well hidden, and he couldn't get it to open up for him. So then, he had brooded and seethed, desperate to find his way up. To be so near, and yet so far...it had aggravated him.

He knew the girl whom he sought was up in that tower. He could sense her presence, so strongly that it was driving him mad. The only problem was how to get there. It was a tower warded against magical entry, and Len could tell that he could blast it with magic for as long as he wanted to - the structure would hold, and it wouldn't let him in. It was annoying. To be so powerful...yet still be unable to enter a tower.

After studying the tower for a couple of hours, trying to work out its weak points, he had realised the simplicity of the whole thing. The tower was warded against magical entry, but it did nothing to protect against physical entry, not from the outside. The birds could fly up to that window over there, could they not? So...with that in mind, he had bided his time, waiting for night to fall. Waiting for the time to change.

When night came, he had caused it to pour. The rain had lashed him, turning him completely wet, but he let the water run down his skin, soaking him to the bone. Then, he had changed his form from a humanoid one to that of a bird - a bird which was of the same colour as his bright blond hair. A canary. Wet, cold and shivering, he had flown up to the window, patiently waiting for her to notice him there.

He hadn't wanted to just step into her room, even though the window was wide open. She might have chased him out, if that was the case - after all, he did not know what kind of person she was. He had found it rather demeaning, though, to look like a bird. Changing his form was something he did only on occasion, when he had no other choice. This was, after all, a skill which greatly drained his faery magic.

When she finally woke up and took notice of him, shivering on her window sill, he had wanted to cry out in relief. The rain was irritating him, and he was beginning to wish that he had never made it rain. But then he had wanted to make himself seem pitiful, so she would take him inside to let him rest. This whole plan had relied a lot on luck, and luckily for him, she seemed to care a lot for birds.

If she had just slammed the window shut in his face...well, then he would have found out that she wasn't an animal lover. So here he was, finally inside the tower, and he could safely say it was a great achievement on his part. It had been immensely difficult to track her down, but once he had entered this forest...it reeked of her presence, and he knew he was on the right track. It had been easy to find the tower then.

Len slid closer to her, sitting on the mattress next to her. His fingers wound through her silky teal hair, lifting strands of it up to his nose. He inhaled, then sighed, smiling a little. _Vanilla. She smells like vanilla. _It was the first time he had identified her scent so specifically. Earlier, while he had been tracking her, he had known that the scent was hers, but he had been unable to pinpoint exactly what she smelled like...

So now he knew. Vanilla. With...a sweet little hint of something else...he frowned, not able to identify what that something else was. He put that aside, instead tracing her sleeping face with his gaze. It had been eighteen years since he last saw her, and...like he thought, she was beautiful. Creamy pale skin, so soft that he thought it would bruise if he handled her too roughly. Her lovely face truly was perfection.

She was a tiny girl, from what he saw earlier. At least one head shorter than him. Then again, her mother hadn't been too tall either, so he supposed this was only to be expected. Len cocked his head, wondering whether he ought to wake her up and reveal his presence - then he decided not to. He had told himself that tonight, this trip was only to verify her identity. To make sure she really was his fiancée.

And yes, it really was her. This was the girl who belonged entirely to him, and now that he found her, he wouldn't give her a chance to slip away again. Even after all these years, he could still recognise her...even though the only time he had ever seen her was when she was an infant, he could tell that this was the same girl he had seen, almost two decades ago. She was his betrothed. How could he possibly forget her?

_''Who is this?'' Len glanced up at his father, who smiled back at him. It wasn't a smile of fondness - rather, it was an indulgent smile. A smile which didn't hide the iciness of his blue eyes. Len shared the same icy blue eyes as his father, but his blond hair belonged to his mother. His father, Kaito Shion, placed a hand on his shoulder, looking almost amused._

_''Your fiancée,'' his father answered. ''The girl you will grow up to marry, in the future. She is not from our faction,'' Kaito acknowledged, ''but she is still powerful. Perhaps not as strong as you are, but still stronger than any other fey of our faction. If you two marry, it will bring our factions great advantage. Don't you agree with me, Len, my son?'' Kaito asked._

_Len knew better than to question him. ''Yes, Father,'' he answered, his voice quiet. His gaze drifted back to the small, wooden crib. There lay a tiny girl. An infant...faeries were different from mortals. Fey were born with a full head of hair and baby teeth, unlike human babies. This girl now smiled up at Len, her small teeth gleaming. Her green eyes were lovely._

_Like summer leaves, he thought. He stood next to the low crib, his hands clutching the sides as he stared impassively down at her. The girl continued beaming, and then she reached out, her fingers closing around empty air. Len blinked, confused, but slowly, he reached out to her. The baby giggled, a sweet, bubbly little sound, and her searching fingers found his._

_He let her hold on to his hand. She looked so fragile. If he squeezed too tightly, he thought that she would shatter into tiny little pieces. Why was he letting her touch him? He didn't know, but he thought she was cute. ''What's her name?'' he asked, turning to his father. Kaito just shrugged, something almost like confusion passing through his blue eyes._

_''I don't know,'' he answered. ''She doesn't have a name. Call her what you wish. After all, she is yours now,'' Kaito smirked. ''Her parents have given her to us, as arranged in our treaty. In return for their youngest daughter's hand in marriage, we will...not attempt to crush them,'' he sighed. ''I assume you're...satisfied with this?'' he watched his son carefully._

_''I'm satisfied,'' Len glanced back at his father, the infant's fingers still gripping his hand. He let her continue clutching on to him, though he wasn't exactly sure why he allowed such a thing. Then five-year-old Len narrowed his eyes, faint traces of his future cunning and ruthlessness flickering through his blue gaze...a glacial blue just like his father's. ''For now.''_

Shortly after that, the girl had been stolen away from him. The girl's parents had decided that they wanted to back out from the deal - they decided that their own well-being wasn't worth their precious daughter's safety. So they had sneaked into the castle of the royal Dark fey - something no other faction had ever dared to try before - and taken their daughter away. It all caused a huge mess the next morning.

Len hadn't even had a chance to think of her name yet. Which was the main reason why, every time he thought of his stolen betrothed, he referred to her as 'the girl'. Instantly, his parents had known who were behind the whole incident - in fact, the girl's parents themselves willingly admitted to being the ones who took her away. So Len had simply said that they deserved to rot in the castle dungeons...

Even as a child, he was...not kind. Despite what had been done however, no one was able to discover the whereabouts of the missing child, and that had annoyed him greatly. Len did not appreciate that his belongings had disappeared from beneath his nose. It was only after much intensive questioning - and some torturing here and there - had her parents admitted that she was hidden somewhere far, far away.

Big fat help that piece of information was. The only thing Len was certain of was that the child was not hiding in her parents' palace. So he had ordered all searches to cease, determined to find her himself. Frustratingly, his mother had only allowed him to set off on his search after he reached the age of thirteen - the age of adolescence, which was considered to be the age when most fey powers would emerge.

So here he was, at the age of twenty-three. After an entire decade of fruitless searching, he had finally tracked down his betrothed to this tower in the middle of nowhere. A sly smirk crossed his lips - well. That just meant...he was one step closer to making those two traitors _pay. _Dearly. Like most of the Dark fey, Len disliked both being lied to, and other people breaking deals. He found it most bothersome.

''It's a pity that I swore I would never love,'' he whispered now, letting his fingers stroke gently against her smooth, pale cheek. She slept on, unaware that there was another person in her room. ''Because if I hadn't told myself such a thing, it wouldn't have been difficult to fall for you, based on looks alone,'' he tilted his head, bracing himself over her. ''You're very soft,'' he continued, talking to her like she was awake.

She didn't respond, nor did he expect her to. Gently, Len tilted her chin upwards, then he let his lips brush softly against hers. Marking her with his scent, so that it would be easy for him to find her in the future. He would bind her to him soon...but only after further observation. He wanted to know more about her character first - it would definitely not be to his benefit to bind an annoying person to himself. A girl...

Perhaps in the future. Clearly, she wouldn't be going anywhere, so he could always come back tomorrow night. He toyed with the idea of leaving her for now, but eventually decided not to. He was too tired to make the long journey back home, and there was a bed here - he would be a fool not to make use of that. Since there was free lodging, then why shouldn't he take advantage of it? Tiredly, he yawned.

Then, he left her side, closing his eyes. With a soft whisper, his form dissolved, becoming that of a canary once more. The canary, now perfectly dry and warm, flew back up onto the bed, perching attentively on the very edge of the large mattress. The girl continued slumbering, blissfully unaware of everything which had just happened in her chambers. If the canary could smirk, it probably would have done just that.

As it was, it just hopped closer to her, settling itself next to her face, resting on her pillow. The canary closed its eyes, feeling tired. It had been a long day. Now, it was time for it to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She stirred sleepily, hearing the sound of a bird chirping into her ear. Was she dreaming? Why was there a bird here? She didn't have a bird in her room, did she? The birds were free -

Her eyes flew open. There stood the canary, trilling away, hopping agitatedly next to her face. Miku forced herself to sit up, using her arm to support the weight of her head. ''Oh dear, canary. You woke up so early,'' she sighed, rubbing sleepily at her tired eyelids. ''Why, what's the matter?'' she asked, noticing the way the canary continued hopping around, its chirps seeming rather distressed. How strange.

The canary flew off her bed, coming to a stop at the little cupboard she stored her bread in. It flapped its wings impatiently, eyeing her almost expectantly, and Miku laughed softly, sliding herself off the bed. ''I see. You're hungry,'' she shook her head. ''You're a demanding one, aren't you, canary?'' she murmured quietly to herself, knowing that the bird probably couldn't understand her. The bird trilled loudly at her.

She shuffled over to the cupboard, opening it and peering critically at her store of bread. Yes, she was running low again. Miku pinched some more bread away from the loaf, holding it out for the bird. The canary hopped onto her open palm, pecking away at the crumbs, and Miku watched it eat its breakfast. Idly, she looked out of the window - it was rather bright outside. Late morning, perhaps. She sighed to herself.

She was going to have to let the canary go, even though she did enjoy its company. It wasn't raining anymore, so she could release it now. Slowly, she walked over to the window, undoing the latch, before she held her hand out. The canary glanced up, having finished off all the bread crumbs - Miku had this sudden distinct feeling that it was _staring _right into her. As if it could see all the way to her very soul...

The canary didn't move. Miku frowned. ''Don't you want to return to the forest?'' she asked. The canary just hopped closer to her, travelling up from her hand to perch haphazardly on her wrist. It chirped at her, and she didn't know what it was saying - but she somehow could sense that the canary didn't want to leave. She blinked, getting concerned. ''You can't stay here forever, canary,'' she said lightly. ''It's...bad.''

The canary chirped again, edging even further away from the window. ''Canary,'' Miku tried again, ''you came from the forest. You should return to it. This isn't your home, even though I let you shelter here last night,'' she brought it closer to her, so that the bird's eyes were at the same level as her own. ''You have to leave,'' she said again, trying to bring her point across to the bird. Even if it couldn't understand her.

The bird chirruped, but didn't fly away. Miku narrowed her eyes at the bird, preparing to reprimand it once more - but then her room door suddenly opened, and Miku blinked, whipping around. Luka was entering the room, carrying a basket in one hand, and Miku smiled at the sight of her mother. She wondered what Luka had brought for her today. ''Mother!'' she called, moving forward to greet the woman.

''Miku,'' Luka smiled back at her. ''I've brought you more food,'' she said, as she noticed Miku's gaze drifting towards the covered basket. ''As well as some new books. You've been talking about how bored you were lately, since you finished the books I brought the previous time. Here, maybe the new ones will help stave off your boredom for a while,'' the pink haired lady held the basket out. Miku reached out for it -

''What's that?'' Luka asked, noticing the canary in Miku's other hand. Miku glanced down at her other hand, and the canary chirruped, flying up from her hand to perch on her shoulder. She could feel its tiny little talons digging into her skin. ''A...canary?'' Luka answered her own question, sounding rather confused. ''But then, canaries are pets, and they're not found in the forest. Miku, where did this bird come from?''

''I don't know,'' Miku replied quietly. ''But last night, I saw it on my window sill. It was wet and hungry, so I took it inside so it could dry itself a little. I was trying to set it free...but it didn't want to leave,'' Miku turned her head, staring hard at the bird. The bird stared back at her, and if birds could scowl, Miku thought that it would have done just that. ''It is a very stubborn bird,'' Miku added. ''It's so strange.''

Luka blinked, seemingly startled. ''Well...'' she paused. ''Perhaps the bird escaped from its owners and flew here,'' she finally said. ''And it's used to human company, so it doesn't wish to leave you. Keep it, then, if it really does not want to leave. Then you'll have a companion of your own, and you won't be so lonely,'' Luka smiled. Miku grinned at her mother - she hadn't thought of that, actually. How silly of her.

''Thank you, Mother,'' she answered, reaching up to her shoulder. Willingly, the canary stepped off from her shoulder, perching on her hand once again. ''I'll take good care of it,'' she brought it up to her face, nuzzling against the top of its head. The canary's soft golden-yellow feathers rubbed against her cheek, and she smiled, enjoying the silkiness of its feathers against her skin. The canary chirped again.

''Why don't you name it?'' Luka smiled uneasily at the canary, her blue eyes flicking back and forth. ''Remember, Miku,'' her mother suddenly said, making her look back up. ''There's...a lot of danger out there, for a young maiden like you. You can't just let anything into your room, okay? There's no telling whether or not it'll bring any harm to you...it's better to be safe than sorry,'' her eyes lingered curiously on the canary.

Miku laughed softly. ''Mother, this is a canary. I doubt that, whatever this danger is, it is able to change its form. You're perfectly harmless, aren't you, little canary?'' she blew a kiss at the pretty golden bird, and the canary sang sweetly, seeming to agree with her. Luka's blue eyes softened at the sight, and slowly she nodded, trusting her daughter's judgement. The lovely sorceress then stepped away from Miku.

''I'll visit you tomorrow,'' Luka promised. She waved a hand at the basket Miku was holding. ''Try not to finish all the books too quickly, Miku. It'll be some time before I make my next trip to the village, so this will be all the entertainment I can provide you with, for the time being,'' her gaze turned sad. ''As a mother, I wish that I could do more to make you feel less bored. I know it must feel terrible to be locked up...''

''It's fine, Mother,'' Miku sighed softly. ''I know it's for my own good...and it's not that bad, now I have the company of the canary,'' she put the basket down, stroking the top of its silky head. The canary allowed her to do that - in fact, it seemed to nuzzle against her fingers, as though it wanted more. Miku giggled, cooing back at the little bird. This was one of the first times Luka had seen Miku looking so...contented.

Perhaps that bird was good for her, then. She tried to gently probe the bird, but couldn't sense anything magical from it. Luka trusted Miku's judgement, and since the bird didn't seem to be unnatural...then it ought to be fine. She smiled indulgently at Miku, before she turned away from the tealette, walking over to the door. ''Stay safe, my lovely daughter,'' she whispered, sounding almost frightened. Then she left...

Miku cocked her head, staring at the bird. ''What shall I name you?'' she mused to herself. The bird didn't respond - instead, it blinked at her, its beady eyes seeming to bore a hole right into her. Slowly, a smile curved Miku's lips. ''Len,'' she decided. ''I think I'll call you Len. It's a nice, short name, and it seems to suit you, somehow. You seem like a very 'Len' kind of bird,'' she decided, nodding as she made up her mind.

The bird chirruped. Perhaps it agreed with her. Miku knelt to the ground, removing the white cloth from the top of the basket. Inside was some more bread, and a few cakes and pastries - she knew she would have to finish those soon, before they went bad. There was some water in a flask, which she removed from the basket. Along with the food, there were many books, and eagerly she took them out of the basket.

There were ten books, and they were all fairly thick. She smiled, satisfied, setting them all out in a circle around herself. ''So, Len,'' she looked back at the newly-named canary. ''Which one do you think I ought to read first?'' The bird, which had flown back to her shoulder as she emptied the basket, now dropped back down onto the ground, seeming to study the books intently. Then it flew to one of the books around her.

It stood on the cover of the book, as though waiting for her to pick the tome up. Miku reached out for it, and the bird hopped off, watching her intently all the while. ''This book, canary?'' she asked, slowly lifting the hard leather cover. She read the one word which had been embellished on the black cover, in a pretty, sparkling shade of silver. _Faeries, _the cover proclaimed proudly. She nodded slowly.

''Faeries,'' she repeated, smiling at Len. The golden bird chirped in response, hopping around on the stone floor. ''I think that's a good choice. Thank you, Len,'' her smile turned into a wide beam, and she got up from the floor, sinking down onto her bed as she prepared to devour the book. The same way she read all her other books - hungrily, like how a starving man would eat at a banquet. She enjoyed reading books.

Books always took her into another world, a different world of fantasy and adventure. A world outside of her lonely little tower. It was the only way she could escape from here...with the stories written in these books, she could escape into her imagination, letting her see scenes of places she had never been to before. The pretty little canary, Len, flew back up to the bed, seeming to settle itself next to her.

She smiled again. Perhaps it was a good thing that Len had refused to fly away from here. At least now, she had someone else to keep her company whenever she was feeling bored.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len was feeling very amused by this girl. Miku, he thought. That was her name. Or, at least, that was what the sorceress had called her. Well, he would call her that as well, then. Miku. Strangely, the name rather seemed to suit her. What was it that she had said, earlier? She seemed like a very 'Miku' kind of girl, to him.

He was quite surprised that she had decided to call him Len. It was his real name, after all. Maybe some part of her could sense, on some deeper level, who he really was? She was meant to be his wife, and that would make sense. He glanced up at her - the tealette was still reading, evidently immersed in the book about the fey. He wondered what kind of things she was learning from that particular book.

Len was getting rather bored of just standing there, watching her read. The life of a bird was a most boring one. There was nothing for him to do, save for stare at her, and hop around on the bed. He couldn't even talk, for he was now a canary, and canaries didn't have the vocal chords that were needed for him to talk. In fact, all he could do now was chirp, and the chirping was annoying himself. She didn't understand what he was trying to say - it was pointless.

It was already night-time, and he wondered if she was aware of that. With nothing else better to do, he flew up onto her lap, trilling away. Miku looked up from her book, and her eyes widened as she glanced out of the window. ''Oh dear,'' she murmured. ''It's getting late. I didn't notice. You must be hungry, Len,'' she laughed quietly, sliding off the bed. Len flew after her as she made her way to the food cupboard.

True. He was hungry. As a bird, his appetites were not as ravenous as when he was in his human form, but any creature would be hungry after an entire day of not eating anything. Again, he watched as Miku pinched off some bread, crumbling it so that it would be easier for him to eat. Len truly appreciated that she did such a thing for him. Humans simply did not understand how hard it was for birds to eat large crumbs of bread. Their beaks were tiny.

_I'm starting to think like a bird. That doesn't bode well for me. _Len decided that he had to change back to his human form again tonight, lest he remained stuck in the shape of a bird forever. As he flew up to Miku's hand, pecking at the crumbs again, he wondered what his parents would say if they ever saw him in such a state. _They would probably laugh. Father, especially. Mother, perhaps not so much. _Len shook himself, fluffing out his feathers.

''You know, Len,'' Miku mused as he ate the crumbs, ''that book told me that faeries have the ability to change their form, taking on whichever shape they wanted - though their actual form is that of a human, just like me,'' she blinked down at him, an unconscious smile curving her lips. This girl smiled a lot. He didn't know whether or not that annoyed him. ''It would be so interesting, if you were a faery in disguise, Len,'' she murmured. ''Are you?''

Len just trilled loudly - inwardly, he smirked, though the smirk didn't show because birds could not smirk. Miku shook her head. ''I suppose not,'' she continued, mostly to herself. ''You probably don't even understand what I'm saying to you, do you, Len?'' she sounded almost hopeful, but Len just cocked his head, staring blankly back at her. She then sighed, sounding disappointed. ''Ah well. That was quite silly.''

He had been prepared for such a thing. He had known that the sorceress would try to probe him when she came to visit her little daughter. So he had shielded himself - to all others, he would appear to be no more than a normal canary. But the sorceress was a powerful one, and she had almost gotten under his shields. He would have to be careful then...little wonder Miku's parents had entrusted Miku to her.

_She suspects me, _Len thought quietly to himself, flapping his wings as he finished the last of the crumbs. _The sorceress Luka senses that there's something not quite natural about me. Or perhaps it was simply the fact that I am a canary, _Len rolled his eyes at this thought. _It's not like I can exactly choose what bird to turn into. My blond hair sets many...limitations._

''Are you tired, Len?'' Miku asked, noticing that he was done. ''Or thirsty? Here, I'll set out some water for you,'' the tealette hurried over to another cupboard, opening it to reveal a wide range of different plates. She carefully selected a small white saucer, then she glided over to a wooden bucket, at the very corner of her room - in the bucket, there was some clear drinking water. Miku dipped the saucer into the bucket.

Then she placed the filled saucer on the low, narrow table that stood next to her bed. ''There,'' she glanced back at him. Len was resting on her bed, since she had set him there after he finished his meal. ''I don't have an actual bowl to put water in, for you,'' she said, rather apologetically. ''Perhaps I'll ask Luka for one, next time. For now, we'll have to make do with this saucer,'' she looked at her table.

Pretending that he didn't understand what she had just said, Len hopped over to the table, eyeing the shallow saucer warily. Miku didn't say anything, just watching...waiting for him to move forward and drink the water. Finally, Len bent down to the saucer, drinking some of the clear liquid, and he heard Miku heave an audible sigh. ''You're a very careful bird, aren't you, canary?'' she laughed, walking over to him.

He didn't move, and she patted him gently on his head, her slender fingers brushing against his golden feathers. ''You're a very fun bird to talk to, Len,'' she mused. ''Well, I'm rather tired now. I think I shall go to sleep,'' she sank down onto the mattress, resting her head upon her pillows - minutes later, Len heard her breathing slow down, becoming calm and even. At that, he turned around to stare at her, wondering.

Yes, she was asleep. Finally, he could get out of this form. Len flew up from the table, making his way out of the tower through the open window - careless girl. Forgetting to close her window once again. As he glided down towards the ground, he let his shape shift...and by the time he had reached the forest floor, he was in his human form once again. Len stretched, kneading his stiff neck as he yawned tiredly.

Really, shape shifting could take a lot out of a faery. He rubbed at his face - the muscles there felt a little stiff, due to the lack of use. Honestly, a bird didn't have a very wide range of facial expressions, and Len was rather glad to be back in this form. He glanced up at the tower, a light smirk flickering across his face - so he was now certain of how to get in and out of there. The magical barrier didn't affect him when he left it physically. This was tiring, but it worked...

Pity about that little flaw, with the physical entry and exit thing. Otherwise, the tower was a remarkable stronghold against magical intrusion. He had to commend the sorceress for that. She was smart...but he was smarter. After all, he was a faery, but that did not mean that he always used magic as a means to resolve everything. Now, Len glanced out at the forest, his eyes accustomed to the darkness here.

''Rei,'' he called, knowing his cousin was lurking around. His parents were bound to have sent him back here, after he reported to them. Sure enough, scarcely moments later, the raven haired faery slipped out from the shadows, seeming to melt out from the never-ending layers of black. His cousin bowed deferentially to him as he approached him. Respect was something the prince always demanded.

''You called, my Lord?'' Rei murmured, his golden eyes flicking uneasily back and forth. ''I see you have found your fiancée,'' he added as he glanced up at the tower. ''That would be a cause to celebrate, would it not?'' he asked, his voice as calm and carefully neutral as it always was. In fact, Rei was usually so thoughtful and neutral that it often made Len wonder - what, exactly, was the black haired faery thinking?

''Yes, I called,'' Len smirked, lacing his fingers together. ''I wanted to relieve some of my boredom,'' he noticed the way Rei's honey eyes lit up in interest. ''And I have plenty of things to discuss with you. Come, let us take a walk in the forest...'' he waved at the trees. ''And when daylight comes, you'll return here with me.''


	5. Chapter 5

_**Solitaryloner: **The only reason why I can update this so fast is because I haven't done anything for my other stories. I'll probably start updating much slower when I lose my inspiration for this one. But since I'm still inspired for now, I'll try and finish this soon._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Why do you want me to return with you?'' Rei asked, glancing at his cousin. Len was a very strange faery - no one could ever quite tell what was going through his head. Len kept all of his secrets and thoughts strictly to himself...he confided in no one, brooding and restless.

In a way, Rei thought that was rather sad. To not trust anyone with one's secrets...didn't his thoughts burden him, at times? Len was never willing to share what he was thinking, though. Not even with him - and Rei was Len's closest friend, in the whole of their royal family. In anywhere, actually. The blond faery was cold and aloof, and he didn't really believe in making friends. He considered doing that 'pointless'.

Len took a while to reply, brushing branches and leaves out of his way. Finally, the blond faery glanced back at Rei, his icy blue eyes as expressionless as they always were. His lips were tilted up into a familiar mocking smile. ''What do you think of my fiancée, Rei?'' Len asked, startling him - that was a very abrupt change of topic. ''I mean, if I can remember correctly, you've seen her before as well.''

''I saw her the same time as you did. Eighteen years ago,'' Rei knew better than to question Len, instead answering him...even though he didn't understand the point of the prince's question. ''I can't really remember what she looks like, exactly, but I know that she was a beautiful infant. Why do you ask?'' Rei cocked his head, staring back at his cousin. Honestly, he was feeling a little perturbed by all of this.

''When we return to the tower,'' Len ignored Rei's question, ''take the form of a bird. You're going back inside with me. And then,'' that tiny, mocking smirk widened, ''you'll see exactly how _beautiful _my betrothed is,'' Rei wasn't sure if Len was being genuine or sarcastic. It was hard to tell with his cousin. ''Aren't you excited at the thought of that, Rei?'' Len added, after his cousin failed to respond. Rei swallowed, unsure.

''Are you suggesting that I fall for your fiancée?'' he asked, his voice sharp. ''You make this sound like a test of my loyalty to you, Len,'' the blond faery stiffened, stopping in his tracks. At once, Rei did the same, maintaining a little distance between the both of them. It was always best to stay away from Len, physically. The prince was known for his aversion to touch. He did not like to be touched, be it by enemy or ally.

''If you were really loyal to me,'' Len's voice turned dead, ''then you wouldn't have thought of this as a test. You would have followed all of my orders without any question,'' the faery turned around, his frosty blue eyes narrowing at Rei. Rei swallowed. Len was always unpredictable, and he wondered what his cousin was up to now. ''Should I start questioning your devotion to me, I wonder?'' the Dark prince mused.

''I am loyal,'' Rei answered, trying to sound as cool and neutral as he could. Sound too worked up, and Len would suspect he was lying. Sound too meek, and Len would say that he was just acting. ''You have asked me this question before numerous times, and never once has my answer changed, cousin. I am loyal to you and to our faction, and that will never change. How could a royal faery betray his own faction?''

Len studied him for a while, and Rei felt like his blue eyes were piercing him, studying his very soul. Verifying the truth of his claim. Finally, Len's cold features relaxed, and his lips curved into a warm smile - and somehow, that smile unnerved Rei even further. Len was never warm. The prince was notorious for his cruelty and his ruthlessness - to him, emotions were a distraction, a simple waste of valuable time.

''Good,'' Len somehow managed to make the one word sound like a death threat. ''Then you will follow me back there, no questions asked. Is that understood?'' there was a pause as Len waited for Rei to answer. Finally, the black haired faery slowly nodded, and a satisfied light glinted momentarily within Len's blue eyes. ''I see no point in hiding it from you. This will be a test of your loyalty,'' the prince murmured.

Rei arched an eyebrow, his honey coloured eyes flicking away from Len's gaze. ''How will it be a test?'' his cousin asked, his fingers drumming against his arm. Rei was pale, easily as pale as Len was, and he stood out in the gloom of the forest. The lonely caw of a crow sounded from nearby, but the two faeries ignored it, instead studying each other intently. Len wondered what his cousin was thinking, at this moment.

Yes, Rei was Len's closest friend. Rei was also the only person whom Len actually respected a little. Even if he did not usually reveal the respect he had for his cousin. Though one was unable to tell upon sight, Rei was as skilled in wielding magic as Len was - Len could do some things that Rei could not. While, likewise, Rei possessed certain special abilities and skills that Len was simply unable to master.

Shadow walking was one of them. Shadow walking was something that all Dark fey were supposed to be able to do - just not very often. Len could shadow walk, but he usually only did so to travel long distances, or to escape from something. Mainly because shadow walking gave him a nasty migraine. That was the price Dark fey paid to walk the shadows - they felt rather ill afterwards. Listless and lifeless.

Rei, on the other hand, was one of the rare few who were unaffected by the side effects of shadow walking. He was a _Shadower, _and he could choose to travel along the shadows for as long as he wanted to. That was why Rei was usually the one sent to travel long distances, carrying messages to Len from his parents - because Rei was the only one who could go back and forth without requiring any rest period.

Frankly, Len rather envied that. Rei was someone Len couldn't manipulate as easily as he did others, and because of that, he had never been able to understand what, precisely, was on his cousin's mind. ''I know that you liked my fiancée,'' Len finally said, sounding dismissive. He didn't miss the way Rei's golden eyes snapped over to him, panic flickering in their depths. ''Back when we were just children.''

''We were children,'' Rei immediately defended himself, sounding impatient. ''I didn't know how to control my feelings then, so -'' Len turned around, that familiar irritating smirk on his face. Rei shut up at once, studying his cousin - his icy blue eyes were neutral and cool, and he didn't seem to be angry. Not yet, anyway. When Len was angry, his eyes darkened, becoming a shade closer to ink black than his usual blue.

''I didn't say anything now, did I?'' the blond asked, his voice filled with light amusement. ''Why are you so worked up?'' there was a slight pause, before Len sighed, his eyes closing. ''If you're going to ask me how I knew,'' he said, not noticing the slight widening of Rei's eyes, ''then it's simple. Remember that little talk we had, shortly after I saw my fiancée in her crib?'' Len cocked his head, sounding almost bored.

Yes. Rei remembered. _''Len?'' Rei asked quietly, noticing his cousin walking out of the room. Rei wondered what his cousin had seen in the room. Rei had yet to look inside, since he hadn't been allowed to enter it. The young blond prince glanced up, a familiar look of disinterest settling across his face. Len never expressed interest in anyone or anything._

_''Rei,'' the prince acknowledged. ''Going to ask me about what's inside the room?'' he seemed to hesitate for a while. ''Just go in and see for yourself,'' he finally said, turning away from his black haired cousin. Rei frowned, a little confused about Len's odd behaviour, but then he went into the room as Len told him to. The room was bare, save for a wooden crib._

_Curious, Rei went over to the crib. There lay a baby girl, with teal hair and large green eyes. She was so small, so young. Her eyes were filled with innocence, and she smiled when Rei looked at her. He blinked, and she laughed, her voice sweet and high-pitched. Rei smiled back at her, wondering who she was - she was an extremely pretty baby...rather adorable._

_Rei turned and left the room. Len was waiting for him outside, his cool blue eyes resting languidly upon his cousin. ''Like what you saw?'' he asked, his lips suddenly curving up into a smirk. ''You're wearing such a silly smile on your face, Rei. It makes you look like a fool. Surely the girl is not the cause of your sudden good mood?'' his voice lingered, questioning._

_''Who is she?'' Rei asked. Len sighed, closing his eyes as he leant his head back against the wall. The Dark prince seemed to be less than interested in their conversation - as though the girl didn't really matter all that much to him. And perhaps, in a way, it really didn't matter. To Len, few things ever mattered. He cared only for himself and his own survival._

_''My fiancée,'' he said bluntly, causing Rei's eyes to widen. ''She is a...very pretty girl,'' he remarked quietly. ''I cannot deny that. But she's also nothing but trouble. Someone who will rely on me in the future, someone I have to take to be my wife...'' he sighed softly, his voice filled with a bitterness that was strange to hear, in someone who was so young._

_''You do not like her?'' Rei was confused. If she was his fiancée, how could he not like her? Len's blue eyes snapped open, and they were filled with an icy frigidity that looked eerily like his father's. Rei resisted the urge to back away from his cousin. Len could be very intimidating, and backing away would make him even more so. Even at this young age, Rei knew that._

_''Do you?'' came the quiet retort. Before Rei had to think of something to say, Len shook his head, disinterest returning once more to his gaze. ''No. It doesn't matter. I know you do. It's easy to tell, just by looking into your eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, you know,'' his smirk returned, and then Len turned around, walking away from there._

_Like? But that couldn't be. Rei had seen the girl for less than ten seconds. He shook his head, knowing that he didn't like the girl, whatever her name was - a little part of him realised that Len hadn't mentioned her name either. The rest of him was preoccupied with what Len had just said - the eyes are the windows to the soul. So what was Len's soul like, then?_

_Icy and cruel, like his eyes were? Perhaps Len was simply too much like his father. Then again...the prince had been like this ever since his birth. Rei flinched at the thought - all the fey knew one thing. To never, ever cross Len Kagamine. To do that was to suffer. Badly._

''You never told me how you assumed that I liked her, just by looking into my eyes,'' Rei reminded his cousin. Len arched an eyebrow, looking rather amused. In all true honesty, the prince had barely changed since that little conversation, eighteen years ago - he was still as unemotional, as calculating, as cunning as he always was. The only way in which he changed was that he was now more so, than before.

''Oh. It was easy. You reacted when I asked you if you liked her. If you didn't, you wouldn't have reacted in that way,'' Len drawled. ''Don't worry, Rei. It doesn't matter to me how you felt about her since, as you claimed, we were young at that time. But things are different now,'' Len's voice hardened. ''We're old enough to know better. And if you fall for her again...I'll know that you value her more than you value me.''

''What kind of loyalty test is this?'' Rei protested, feeling that this was most unreasonable of his cousin. ''How did you even come up with such a test? You can't assume that I still have any lingering feelings for her - like you, I haven't seen her in eighteen years, and it's impossible that I like her anymore -'' Rei's words were cut off as Len held up a hand, letting out a weary sigh. The prince seemed rather tired to him.

''I can assume that you still like her because you cared for her. Because you felt guilty when I said I had other plans for her. If you didn't still like her, you wouldn't have bothered. You really are a sentimental fool, Rei,'' Len glanced up, his blue eyes turning cold. ''Is this how you were taught in the royal family?'' he asked archly. ''To be sentimental, to be a fool? You know what Dark fey are supposed to be like. Detached.''

''I know,'' Rei answered quietly. ''Perhaps I am different from you because I didn't have as many expectations of myself as you had,'' he continued, making Len freeze. ''Admit it, cousin. You pushed yourself into this state, ever since you were old enough to understand what was going on. You forced yourself to turn into the person you are now, simply because you didn't want any of the Dark fey to doubt you -''

''Keep quiet,'' came the cold interruption, and Rei immediately shut his mouth, tensing a little. ''You are in no position to question me,'' Len hissed, ''and you know that perfectly well...'' suddenly, the prince smiled, unnerving Rei. Len only smiled when he was feeling amused - or when he was about to make someone else suffer. He was known to be a sadist. ''Don't worry about the test. It's only for one night.''

''One night?'' Rei arched an eyebrow. ''So...after tomorrow night, you'll allow me to leave?'' he felt rather suspicious about that. After all...Len always had some kind of unspoken condition, when he made his deals and commands. Some sort of hidden order which required much thinking to comprehend. Why would Len set his so-called 'loyalty test' to be only one night long? Perhaps it wasn't a test. Maybe he was bored.

''Yes, maybe I'm just bored,'' Len murmured, correctly interpreting the look on Rei's face. ''Maybe I just desire some entertainment. Maybe I'm interested in seeing how flustered you'll become, upon sighting my fiancée,'' the blond turned away, drifting deeper into the heart of the forest, and reluctantly Rei went after him. ''There's never quite telling with me, is there, Rei?'' he laughed, almost mockingly.

Len had this odd way of mocking everyone and everything about him. Sometimes, this mockery seemed unintentional. Sometimes, Len seemed to want to inflict as much hurt as he possibly could. So perhaps it was just a mixture of both. ''Whatever you say, my Lord,'' Rei finally replied, knowing that this was the safest reply. It made him wonder at times, why he was willing to serve someone so...unpredictable. Dangerous.

Suddenly, his cousin stopped once more. They were in the middle of a clearing, and the cold light of the moon shone on them both, making everything seem to be a pale, washed-out shade of silver. Len reached up, cupping his hands around his mouth - then he cried out. It was a harsh cry, more of a screech than anything else, and Rei flinched at the grating sound. There was silence for a while.

A few seconds later, there was the sound of flapping wings. A large bird, easily the same size as Len's head, came flying into the clearing, settling itself upon the prince's shoulder. Len's lips tilted slightly upwards at the sight of the pure black bird - a black so dark that it seemed to absorb all light, turning it into an empty void. A crow...Len looked at Rei, and Rei stared coolly back at him, wondering what was going on.

_Fly back home, _Len spoke, and Rei cocked his head, curious - the prince spoke in the tongue of crows. Not of humans. It had been a while since Rei last heard someone speaking in a language other than those used by mortals. _Find me my precious treasure - yes, you know what I refer to, clever girl, _Len purred at the crow. _When you have found it, bring it to me. I'll be here, waiting for you. Be back as soon as you can._

The crow took flight from Len's shoulder, and in a whirl of black wings it was gone. Rei glanced warily at Len, who was smiling after the crow - he wondered since when had Len gained a new pet. ''A treasure I can use to hurt her parents,'' Len muttered, seemingly to himself. He appeared to have completely forgotten about Rei's presence in the clearing. ''Provided they even care about their daughter anymore...''

''You really hate her parents, don't you?'' Rei asked, noticing Len's blue eyes flicking over to him. ''The parents who hid your fiancée away...'' he swallowed, letting his voice trail off as he met his cousin's icy stare. Len didn't respond for a while, just staring back at Rei, before he finally shrugged and glanced away. His gaze settled on the ground, and he yawned, that familiar disinterest returning to his features.

''I wouldn't say that I hate them. I dislike them. How can one hate without love?'' he laughed quietly. ''Hate and love are two sides of the same coin. Take away one side, and the whole coin disappears,'' his eyes met Rei's honey coloured gaze once more. ''I claimed to never love, and if I cannot love, I cannot hate. After all, what is hate? Just like love, hate is a foolish emotion. It makes people do silly things.''

''I see...'' Rei mumbled softly. ''Then what's the treasure that you asked the crow to retrieve?'' he changed the subject. He didn't bother asking Len where the crow came from, or why the bird listened to his orders - the prince would just say something vague and incomprehensible. And it would just end up confusing Rei even more. That was who Len was - someone who never revealed his secrets, keeping them guarded.

''One of two halves,'' came the cryptic reply. Rei frowned, trying to figure out what Len meant. Before he could ask anything else though, Len glanced up at the night sky. ''It'll be dawn soon. We should return to the tower. She'll be missing me, and I don't want to make her unhappy,'' Rei wondered whether those words were genuine, or whether Len was just being sarcastic as usual. He couldn't tell. Len was inscrutable.

Rei resisted the urge to sigh, instead following the prince out of the clearing. He had to wonder what plans Len had come up with this time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Solitaryloner: **I have managed to diagnose my problem. It's not that I don't know how to continue my stories. I'm just too lazy to type._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku blinked sleepily, finally rousing herself from her slumber. Smiling, she stretched, feeling the soreness in her muscles fade as she sat up in bed. It had been a good night, last night - she hadn't had any of her nightmares.

''Len?'' she called, thinking that the golden canary would be hungry by now. There was no response, and instantly Miku became worried as she looked around the room, her eyes still half shut. She couldn't see the bird anywhere, and that made her feel a little...frightened. Where could Len have gone? Could the bird have flown away, going back to the forest? But then, it hadn't wanted to leave the other day...

Suddenly, she heard a chirp from her window. When she recognised the sound, her worry melted away, and a smile crossed her lips once more. Yes, that was definitely Len. She went over to the window, unconsciously running a hand through her long, messy teal hair - then her eyes widened as she stared at the sill. Len stood there, the morning sun illuminating his yellow feathers, turning them bright golden.

Next to Len, there was another bird. Unlike Len, its feathers were a glossy shade of black...a blackbird. Again, another kind of bird she had not spoken to before. Miku held out a finger, and Len hopped onto it, chirruping all the while. She smiled at the canary. ''You brought back a friend, Len?'' she asked, her gaze drifting back to the blackbird - it seemed to fidget under her stare, as though it felt rather uncomfortable.

Len didn't respond to her words - instead, all the canary did was fly off her finger, towards the food cupboard. Miku just laughed good-naturedly, shaking her head as she glanced back at the blackbird. The bird stared back at her, seemingly nervous, and Miku cooed at it reassuringly. ''Don't worry, blackbird,'' she smiled. ''I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that. Are you hungry?'' she asked it.

The bird just chirped, and she took that to mean a 'yes'. She reached out to the bird, and it stared at her hand for a while. She waited patiently, waiting for it to come to her...and finally, the little blackbird did just that, hopping carefully onto her hand. She smiled at the bird, bringing it up to her chest, and the bird trilled - for an instant, it sounded remarkably like Len. Even though they were completely different birds.

''You can share for once, can't you, Len?'' Miku called, attracting the canary's attention. Len flapped his wings, trilling - he sounded rather cross, and Miku laughed to herself. ''You're a very spoilt bird, Len,'' she murmured to herself. ''Don't you agree, blackbird?'' she asked the bird in her hands. Its head shot up as it stared at her, and if she didn't know better, she would have said that the blackbird was...shocked.

Miku walked over to the cupboard, opening it under Len's intense scrutiny. She pinched off a big portion of bread, crumbling the whole thing into tiny little pieces, before setting the crumbs onto a nearby wooden table. ''Now, Len, don't be mean. Share with your friend,'' she told the canary. The golden bird seemed to sulk, but then it reluctantly made space for the blackbird. The blackbird stared up at her, still cautious.

''Go on,'' she told the bird. ''Len won't bite. He's a very nice bird,'' she smiled. The blackbird fluffed out its feathers, almost as if it disagreed with her, but then it flew down from her cupped palms, edging carefully towards the canary. The canary looked away from the blackbird, and Miku could have sworn that the golden bird was sulking. She hadn't known earlier, but now it seemed that Len was remarkably selfish.

Once the two had finished their meal, Miku stared at them, wondering what she ought to do now. Her gaze drifted back to the books on the floor - with a start, she realised she had yet to arrange them on her bookshelves. Quickly, she darted back to the books, still in a circle...Miku couldn't help feeling bad about leaving them on the floor like that. But yesterday, she had been so excited about reading her book, she had forgotten to put away the rest.

The two birds chirped as one, and Miku glanced back at them. They were staring curiously at her, and she smiled at them reassuringly. ''I just need to place these back where they belong,'' she held up one of the books, showing it to them. ''Once I'm done, perhaps I'll try and learn how to speak canary. Or blackbird,'' she cocked her head, wondering if it was possible. It would take a fairly long time though, she knew.

For her...ever since young, she had been able to speak and communicate with animals, without the usage of magic. She didn't think that this was something most humans could do, for in all the books she ever read, she had never heard of humans talking to animals. As in, really talking to and understanding them. Usually, humans talked only to other humans, but they never spoke to the animals. It was quite sad.

Animals possessed a lot of knowledge. They were all extremely clever, and it was a pity that humans didn't understand what they were all saying. Perhaps humans considered learning how to speak an animal tongue difficult. For her, it never had been hard - Luka said that she had a natural gift for speaking in tongues. If Miku was exposed to any language for a long enough period, she could learn to speak it.

Even plants...but for plants, she didn't speak. She could just sense what the plants were trying to tell her, and in the same way she used her thoughts to communicate with the plants. It was as though they understood each other, without having to open their mouths and talk. Did plants have mouths, even? She laughed a little at the thought of plants with mouths - that would look rather strange, no doubt.

Nevertheless, even if she had a natural gift for tongues, as what her mother said, it still took her a long time to pick up each new language. When she was a child, that hadn't taken too long - she could speak to a new species of bird within three days, for that was how long it took for her to learn a new language. Now, though, it took her maybe...a month, or perhaps even more. This rather frustrated her, at times.

If anyone asked her how she learnt a new language...she wouldn't really know how to reply. It was strange - for her, understanding was something that came abruptly. Normally, she would spend the first week completely unable to understand what the animal was saying. Then suddenly, after long exposure to the foreign language, she would finally start understanding bits and pieces of the animal tongue, here and there. It was rather odd.

Her understanding would increase as the weeks flew past, until finally, by the end of one month, she would be sure of how to both speak and understand the language. It all just came to her naturally, without much effort, and she liked that she could pick up new languages like this so easily. If it were not for this ability, she felt that she might have gone mad from loneliness a long time ago, since the birds wouldn't be able to talk to her, to tell her their stories.

Idly, she wondered where Len had found his new friend from. At least, she assumed that Len was a male canary - Len, after all, was a boy's name. Blackbirds were not a common sight around these parts either. In this huge forest, there were sparrows and robins galore, but blackbirds...not really. She knew that blackbirds were a part of the thrush family, but she could honestly say she had never seen one before.

She knew there were crows here, and even the occasional raven, but those frightened her a little. They were big and dark, and they looked rather intimidating to her. Their cawing was loud and raucous, and ravens...ravens seemed like ominous harbingers of ill fortune, to her. It was the way they croaked, the way their beady eyes fixed upon her, making her feel like they were bringing her some very bad news.

This reminded her of the faery book she read, yesterday. Apparently, there were different factions of faeries, and each faction had an unique animal familiar that served the fey of that particular faction. Crows and ravens served the Dark fey as familiars, and the Dark fey were reputedly the most frightening faeries out of all the different factions. She shuddered at the thought of them - they seemed very...violent.

Yes, the Dark fey were violent, according to the book she read. She didn't know if that was true - she didn't even know if the fey truly existed - but in that book, the Dark fey were ruthless and cunning. These faeries did everything they could to maintain their positions as the strongest faction, and they were feared by all the other non-Dark faeries. Their royals, in particular, were cruel and malicious, even to their own.

However, she couldn't deny that their history was interesting. Apparently, because their very first ruler was a female faery, all royal Dark faeries took on the last name of their mothers, so as to honour their ancestress. Unlike other factions, for the Dark fey, their king and queen were usually not of the same faction. In general, the king was of the Dark, while the Queen would be someone of another faction.

This was because the Dark fey believed in balance. If the king was of the Dark, then his queen would need to be kind and gentle, so as to balance out her husband. Kind and gentle was something that was hard to find within the Dark faction, which was why upon the birth of their child, the king and queen would look for a royal of another faction, to arrange a marriage between their child and the other royal infant.

Apparently, usually the child who was born to the Dark King would be a boy, so the king and queen would seek out a princess to marry their son. Few factions ever dared to say no to the Dark royals, for to anger the Dark fey was to dance with death itself, and few faeries could ever stand up against the wrath of the Dark faction. There had been one such example of their fury in the book, but Miku skipped it.

She hadn't liked reading about violence and bloodshed, so she chose to skip the part which detailed the war between the Dark and Summer fey - apparently, there was once when the Summer royals had refused to marry off their daughter to the Dark Prince, and that had just resulted in a fierce war between the two fey factions. In the end, Dark won, and the Summer Princess married the Dark Prince anyway.

Anyway, what she read about the Dark fey so far wasn't pretty. She didn't know whether or not the author was certain about his facts, but whoever wrote the book certainly made this all sound very realistic. Miku couldn't imagine being married off to a prince of the Dark fey - the Dark Prince was usually cold and uncaring, and the only reason why they ever married was so they could continue their royal bloodline.

Of course, the book said that the Dark Princes never neglected or abused their wives. It was just that they couldn't bring themselves to love another person. Darkness was in their blood - the Dark Prince always looked to his father for guidance, and his father looked to his own father...which was why always, always, each prince was just like the one before him. Cold, distant and uncaring. They learnt from their fathers that they should always act that way.

Their mothers, they spent less time with, so that was why the Dark Prince was always very influenced by his own father's thoughts and actions. Usually, it was the Dark Kings who taught their sons how to rule, and it was the king who disciplined his son - frequently and harshly. The Queen never had many chances to accompany her son, because the King didn't ever want the Queen to make the Prince go soft.

It would be sad, Miku mused, for a mother to birth her son and have the child taken away from her. _It must be sad to see your child, growing up without your influence, becoming as cold and cruel as your husband is. Even if you wanted to change your own son for the better, to make him kinder and less...uncaring, the King wouldn't ever allow you to do that. The Prince is supposed to be cruel and cold._

She wondered why the Dark Prince and King could never bring themselves to love their betrothed. ''Mm, Len?'' she glanced up from the floor, at the two birds - they were still perched on the edge of her wooden table, watching her as she set her books right. ''I wish I could speak to you. I would've liked to talk to you about the Dark fey,'' Len cocked his head curiously at her words. ''Why can't the prince love another?''

The canary immediately began to chirp, almost as though it was agitated, and Miku rose from the ground, rushing over to Len. ''Shh, shh,'' she whispered, picking up the bird and holding it close against her. ''Why, Len, what's the matter? Are you hurt?'' she peered down at the bird - no, Len appeared to be perfectly fine to her. At her touch, the bird seemed to calm down, its loud chirps quietening as it stared up at her.

''There, nothing is wrong now, is there?'' she beamed at the canary. The bird pecked lightly at her finger, and she giggled - it tickled a little. Len hopped off her hand, going back to the table, before he turned around and fixed her with a beady stare. She stared back at the bird, then shook her head and sighed. ''You are a very strange canary, Len. I wonder what you're thinking now. Don't you as well, blackbird?''

The blackbird just continued staring at her. She found it rather sad that she was unable to talk to both of them, but she could always learn how to, couldn't she? The thought cheered her up a little, and she returned to her books - she was getting distracted much too easily. But then, her thoughts returned to that little blackbird. Was it going to stay here as well, with Len? Or did it want to fly out to the forest? She didn't know.

Perhaps the bird was Len's friend. It should be, otherwise why would it have come here with her canary? Humming softly to herself, she decided not to think about that - if the blackbird wished to stay, then it was free to do so. She didn't mind, and the blackbird would be very fun to talk to, she was certain...once she had finally learnt how to speak its language, that was.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_She is a very...charming girl, my Lord, _Len heard his cousin saying in his mind. _Very sweet. I suppose she really does balance you out, doesn't she? After all, you're even colder than your father was, and this girl is kind enough to balance out your ruthlessness. Isn't she?_

Miku was reading again - she was still reading the book Len had selected yesterday, he noticed. The book about the fey. He did wonder what sort of things she was learning about the faeries...about the Dark fey. Why had she asked him about the Dark Princes just now, about why they were unable to love another? The question had startled him, for he hadn't expected her to know that...he set the question aside for now.

_Why, are you attracted to her, Rei? _Len replied archly. _Because she is my fiancée, if I may be so kind as to remind you. And if there's one thing that I dislike, it is sharing what belongs to me. Then again...like I said, it is a test of your loyalty to me, is it not? _Len smirked to himself, not that anyone could tell that he was doing such a thing. _Try and keep that in mind, Rei._

There was a pause. Finally, his black haired cousin answered him. _I can't be sure whether you're truly testing me, Len, or whether you're just treating all this as a simple game. But I can assure you that, no matter which one it is, I will not do anything that can be considered disloyal to you. _Rei hesitated a little. _I know not to fall for her. Like you, I can control that._

_Perhaps you can't, _Len sighed. _Maybe this is a little bit of both. This is both a test and a game - it doesn't matter to you either way, does it? _He narrowed his eyes. _The only thing that is important is that I own her. And with that, I can use her in any way I want...I can use her to harm her parents. I can even hurt her, if she asks for it. And she'll like this pain._

He could sense Rei trying to probe his mind, at that last thought. Then he heard his cousin sigh in his head. _I understand what you mean, _came the soft reply. _You didn't mean...you would abuse her. I see. And I was wondering why you would ever want to harm what belonged to you. That is not how you usually work, cousin, and I wasn't sure why you were so destructive all of a sudden. I know now._

If Len could smile, he would have. _I'm certain my parents would approve of this, _he thought back to Rei. _You know they would. It will hurt her, but only for a while - she'll like that pain. By the time I get around to doing what I want to, she'll like everything I can do to her. Even if she does not understand what is going on. She is not a human, after all. What I consider as a pain may not be what she considers...hurtful._

_You two are of the same kind, cousin, _Rei's voice was dry. _If you find the thought of that painful, I doubt she will think otherwise of it. Besides, that always hurts. Not for you, but for her. You know that. Would you really do such a thing, even before she is married to you? Even before you know how she feels about you? She might not agree to doing that. Right now, she doesn't even know that...you're not a bird._

_Don't remind me about that, _came Len's flat reply. _Anyway. Yes, I will. She will marry me eventually. If her parents care for her at all, the very fact that she is with me will sadden them. And once I hurt her enough to mark her as mine...they will not like that, _he finished delicately. _They will not like that she was tainted by my touch. Her parents cannot stand our faction, after all. They hate and fear us._

_So you plan to...but if you do that, how does it hurt her, other than that fleeting initial pain? You seem to wish to drag it out..._Rei's voice trailed off. _She will be unwilling? _His cousin suddenly sounded horrified. _But that's just...immoral, Len. It's wrong, even if you want to get your revenge upon her parents. Don't you fear that she will hate you after that? She is the girl you're supposed to marry, after all._

_Frankly, Rei, I don't really care, _Len answered coolly. _She can hate me all she wants. She's still mine, and nothing she does can change that fact. Besides, I won't do this immediately after I reveal myself. I'll let her know me a little first. Then, I'll do what I have to, _his voice was dry. _Despite what you think, I'm not looking forward to it. But this is easy, simple and straightforward - and I don't abuse her._

_What you're going to do is worse, _his cousin answered quietly. _She'll hate you for it. It'll hurt her, and it'll hurt her parents, that's true - but what I don't understand is why you want to hurt her. It's not like she ever had a part to play in any of this. She is an innocent - she is your fiancée, Len! Why do you want to hurt her in that way? It's not fair towards her._

_The way I see things, Rei, she's not going to hate me. Because she's too innocent. She won't have any idea what I'm going to do, and as a result, it won't hurt her mentally. Physically, perhaps, but it's not going to scar her the way it would have, if she knew what was going on. Yes, I admit I was going to make sure she was unwilling, but how can I do that if she doesn't even know what I'm going to do to her?_

And then, another thought occurred to Len. _Besides, why do you even care? She's not your fiancée. She's mine. You have no cause for alarm, and no need to worry...don't you, Rei? _The golden canary turned his head, staring hard at his cousin. His cousin, who was currently in the shape of a blackbird, seemed to fidget under the heavy weight of Len's intense stare. Feeling uneasy, Len could tell. For once.

His cousin just sighed. _Fine. If you wish to argue about it that way, then fine. But let me ask you - you reacted really badly just now, when she asked you about the Dark Princes. About why they never love. Why did you react like that, Len? What memories did she manage to dredge up? Or perhaps it's not that. Maybe it's just because you want to love her, but your own upbringing forbids you from that. Is it?_

Len didn't reply to that. Because, for once, he had completely no idea what he ought to say.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **Okay, it's actually kind of obvious what Len intends to do to Miku. If you managed to guess from Len and Rei's little conversation, then good for you. If you didn't figure it out, then try and keep it that way._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Solitaryloner: **This chapter makes me want to raise the rating to a M. You'll see why later. There's no...yeah, but there are mentions of adult themes. Should I raise the rating?_

_It's so hard to think from Len's point of view. I think the only time I've ever written about him being so evil is...well, never, actually. I've never written about him being like this. Usually, he's mean, but he wasn't despicable like in here. If you understand what I mean._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_If one is a male, and your target is a female, then what is the easiest way to bring her family hurt? _A question that Len had thought about, countless times. He had assumed that he had managed to get the answer ages ago.

That was, of course, without taking into account how very...innocent his fiancée was. He hadn't expected that she would have this level of naivety. He could tell that she was naive - it was easy, just by looking at the way she interacted with everyone and everything. _She's truly not suspicious of anything. Of anyone. She trusts so easily, and she probably hasn't even seen a man before. She's not even allowed outside._

He didn't know whether or not that ought to amuse him. Originally, he had thought to take her whilst she was unwilling. After all, any girl would hate for such a thing to happen to her, and he assumed that his fiancée would be no exception. The only problem here was that she was so innocent of everything around her, even if he ever forced himself on her, she probably wouldn't even know what he was doing.

So that idea was out. The pain he could bring her would only be temporary. It would hurt her parents, but not enough for him. He wanted to make them truly suffer, and...well, his plans would have to change a little. No point in taking her unless she hated him for it. Len didn't know how he felt about his betrothed, to be honest - he didn't know whether or not he wanted to bring her pleasure, or to bring her pain.

Pleasure and pain. They were almost one and the same thing, weren't they? Like two sides of the same coin. A little like love and hate, he thought. He didn't know whether he wanted to please her, since she was his fiancée...or if he wanted to torture her, for the very same reason. He had no idea how he felt about her, and frankly that irritated him. He disliked being so unsure. He was usually in control, after all.

This girl was making him feel uncertain, and the fact that he was uncertain about what to do frustrated him. He was used to having complete control over every single aspect of his life, and having an abnormality - such as her - threw him off. Miku...his lips tilted up into a tiny smile. It was a smile that didn't reach his blue eyes, a tiny smile which concealed his true intentions behind the reassuring cover of a friendly lie.

It was night-time. Again, the girl was asleep. Rei was gone - his cousin had left the moment the sun went down. Len wondered why Rei was so hasty to leave, but decided not to probe into it - Len didn't desire his cousin's company at the moment, either. Idly, Len picked at the sleeves of his black shirt, wondering what he should do now. His whole outfit was black from head to toe, as was typical of one of the Dark faeries.

Dark fey dressed in black so that they would have no problems blending in with the darkness of night. Whenever Len shifted into his canary form, the clothes were set aside elsewhere, in a different realm from this one. A realm that the fey used to store all their excess items. So, whenever Len shifted back into his human form, the clothes were immediately taken out of the other realm, and would cover his body again.

He didn't know who had discovered this other realm, but he felt grateful for that. With this storage space, he didn't have to always hide his clothes somewhere. It would be troublesome to have to conjure up clothes, every single time he shifted back to his human form. Moving clothes in and out of the realm was an automatic thing, which required no more than a simple thought. Luckily for him, because shifting was tiring.

He crossed over to his fiancée. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep, he couldn't deny that...his fingers hovered over her pale cheek, wondering what her skin would feel like to his touch. To his human touch. His sense of touch was much better developed in his human form, as compared to when he was in the shape of a canary. But, even as a bird, he knew that her skin was soft, and that her touch was gentle.

Ah, but he was getting distracted from all the important matters at hand. He was supposed to be figuring out what was the best way to use her, to hurt her dear parents. If he could avoid hurting Miku...well, he would try. He didn't want to break his possessions, after all. What should he do? His original plan wasn't going to work, not with someone as frustratingly naive as she was. What other options were open to him?

Then his eyes narrowed. No. Perhaps it might work. If...he glanced down at her sleeping face, her long eyelashes curling up delicately against her cheeks. Yes, perhaps. She was his fiancée, after all. So maybe forcing himself upon her wouldn't work, since she wouldn't know that what he was doing was supposed to hurt her - but there would be many other ways to get his revenge, wouldn't there? _There are always alternatives, always other options open._

Whether or not he ended up bedding her wasn't something he particularly focused on. If it was necessary that he sleep with her, then he would do it - Len would do anything for the sake of vengeance. He didn't forgive or forget, and if he didn't get his personal vendetta resolved soon, he was going to drive himself crazy with his own compulsions. Though he couldn't deny that bedding his fiancée would be no hardship.

It just depended on whether he would bring her pleasure or pain. Either way, it didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was the end result, after all. His original plan had been to rape her, to hurt her - and her violation at his hands would have hurt her parents, he knew that. But then, would this girl even understand what rape was? What if she didn't suffer the way he wanted her to? It would be pointless.

She was just like a child. Yes, perhaps she might not like that he was touching her so intimately, but she wouldn't stop him. Likely, she wouldn't know that what he was doing was shameful. Especially since he didn't intend to bed her while he was a stranger to her. Even he was not that unscrupulous. She was so very childlike in her innocence that he doubted she knew what even a kiss was. Let alone what was sex. Rape.

Besides...this wasn't something he wanted to admit to, but ever since Rei gave him that lecture about morality this afternoon...he hadn't been able to help feeling a little guilty, at the thought of his plan. _She's too naive. And she's an innocent. Rei is right - she's my fiancée, and I don't want to hurt her unless I really have no choice. _But then, what could he do to her, to make her parents suffer on her behalf?

_Sex isn't important. My revenge is. What can I do to make them suffer? They hate me...they hate my faction. That gives me an advantage, because whatever I do to their daughter will make them hurt. This just depends on to what extent. _Suddenly, his eyes widened as a thought occurred to him - yes, like what he told Rei earlier. This afternoon. _This girl won't know that I'm supposed to be hurting her._

How was he supposed to make her unwilling, if she did not understand what was going on? He could please her, he supposed...but not yet. It was too soon, he knew. _I can retain my original idea. And my parents would not mind, because she's my fiancée. At least, I know Father will not mind. Father has no morales to speak of. Mother might kick up a fuss, perhaps, but she can be easily placated. I know about that._

Yes. This was easy. He would keep Miku around then...in fact, he would now protect her even more fiercely than he thought he would have, at first. All of a sudden, she was unbearably important to him. His betrothed was the key piece in a confusing puzzle, and she was the one thing he could use to make her parents suffer for everything they had ever done to him. To his family. For breaking their treaty.

For embarrassing them, in other words. But for his plan to work, she would have to love him. He wanted her to love him, so completely that she would rather die than be separated from him. That she would rather kill herself than return to her parents and be away from him. She would have to love him to such an extent...was he patient enough to cultivate such an intense love? Such a fierce desire for him?

He hesitated. _Time. Wants. I wonder which one I would rather have. _Maybe it wouldn't take as long as he assumed. She had never seen a man before. He was certain that she would be very curious about him...and curiosity would just make it easier, to influence her to love him. And once she loved him, he would claim her as his. Until...his lips tilted up into a smirk. When he took her back home, things would change.

With that in mind, he sat next to her, closing his eyes. Len required the utmost concentration to tamper with her dreams, and he most certainly did not want to mess things up. Not now.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku dreamt that she was in the forest. She dreamt that she down there, amongst the trees and all the animals. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun shining on her face, and she sighed, her lips curving up into a smile.

Suddenly, she felt something touch her lightly on her shoulder. She turned around, then her eyes widened - startled, she stepped back a little, not sure of how she was supposed to act. _What is this? _Something that reminded her of herself...its body shape was remarkably like hers. It stood on two legs instead of four, unlike the rest of the animals, and it had arms and hands that were just like hers. Strange.

It had silky hair that was a shimmery shade of golden blond - the same shade as Len's golden feathers. And its eyes were blue...an icy cold blue that pierced her all the way to her very soul, it seemed. She tried to edge away from this new creature. _Is this a man? _her mind thought to itself. _After all, this creature looks a lot like me, yet...it does not. So does that mean it's a human, like me? A male human?_

She found this...man, very pleasant looking. In fact, he was extremely attractive. There was just something about this creature's angular face which...beguiled her, somehow. When she looked at its face, she received the impression that it was supposed to be good-looking. Even if she did not know what was supposed to be attractive, amongst humans. Provided it was even human to begin with, of course.

Suddenly, it smiled at her, showing her perfectly straight and even white teeth. ''Hello,'' it said to her, and she blinked. Its voice was very smooth. Like...silk, she supposed. And it was very warm. For some reason, she felt like she could trust this creature. This man, if it was a man. ''I'm lost in this forest,'' it gestured elegantly with its hands, hands that were just like hers. ''And I was hoping that you could help me out here?''

This felt surreal. ''Oh, um...sure,'' she answered, her voice hesitant. _Is it normal to have such creatures in the forest? I don't know. I've never been in the forest before. _''If you don't mind me asking, what are you?'' she bit on her lower lip, feeling nervous. The creature, which looked so similar to her, yet not, blinked at her, as though it was rather startled. Then, it began to laugh - at least, she assumed that was so.

''I'm a human, of course,'' he finally said to her, noticing the confused look on her face. ''A human just like you are,'' he added. She noticed him raise the fine line of blond hair that was right above his eye - _an eyebrow, _her mind told her. An eyebrow, just like hers. She had those too. Indeed, perhaps he was a human. ''Have you never seen a man before?'' he asked her, sounding a little incredulous. Blushing, Miku just shrugged, still feeling shy around this...man.

''A man?'' she echoed, feeling a little nervous. After all, didn't Luka tell her before that there was a danger in the forest? A 'he', apparently? And...weren't 'he's men? ''Ah...how did you get lost in here? I've never seen another human in this forest before,'' she hesitated. ''Where did you come from?'' she asked, curious about where he lived. Despite the mysterious danger, she felt rather interested in this...man.

She had never encountered another human before, other than her mother, and certainly not one of the opposite gender. The man cocked his head, looking remarkably birdlike - for an instant, Miku was reminded of her pet canary. ''Before we start exchanging exciting tales about our lives, why don't we find out who we're talking to, first?'' he smiled a little at her. ''My name is Len Kagamine. What's your name?''

She froze. _Len Kagamine...Len? _''Oh, my name is Miku Hatsune,'' she answered, still feeling rather stunned by his name. Len. But that was no more than a mere coincidence, clearly. ''So, where are you from?'' she asked again, very curious to know everything about him. After all, it wasn't everyday where she got to see another human, other than herself. Besides, he looked very nice. He couldn't possibly be the danger.

''Miku,'' he echoed, his silky voice smooth. Then, his small smile widened, making her feel rather at...ease. ''That's a nice name. It's very cute and sweet. A lot like you,'' he inclined his head towards her, and she felt her cheeks warm. Why was she blushing? Was it normal for her to blush? For her to have this kind of reaction, while she was in the presence of a man? After all, she didn't blush when Luka was around...

''What do you want to know about where I come from?'' he asked, apparently not noticing the blush on her cheeks. Miku glanced up at him - he was staring intently back at her, his icy blue eyes still as piercingly intense as ever. She liked his eyes. That gaze was extremely...focused, she supposed. There was a very determined look about him, which made her think that he was rather tenacious, never stopping until he finally achieved what he had set out to do.

''Everything,'' she answered, ducking her head as she tried to avoid his penetrating stare. He arched an eyebrow, and she took that to mean that he was curious. ''I...I've lived in this forest my whole life, and I've never spoken to any other human before,'' she said honestly. ''I don't know what it's like, to live outside of this forest. But I can't help but wonder sometimes, how people live in their villages and such...''

Len blinked. ''I see...'' he said thoughtfully. Then he grinned at her, making her smile slightly in response. ''Well, that doesn't matter,'' he said cheerfully. ''I'm here now, and you can ask me anything you want to,'' he reached out, patting her lightly on her shoulder. Miku didn't quite know how to react - her first instinct was to flinch away from his touch, but then she felt that...his touch was actually rather nice.

So she just remained still. Something glinted in his eyes at that, but she didn't know what that emotion meant, so she didn't think any further about it. ''Why don't we sit somewhere?'' he suggested. ''Then I can tell you all about people. About how we live, how we work, how we enjoy our lives,'' he ran his fingers against her cheek. She blinked, startled - did she like that? His fingers against her skin had felt...good.

Slowly, she sat on the soft forest ground, and he did likewise, his blue gaze never leaving hers. She felt herself blush once again at his intense scrutiny, and unconsciously she moved her hands up, cupping her face. Her skin felt so warm beneath her hands, and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Len didn't say anything about her behaviour, which made her wonder - was this normal amongst people?

He began to tell her a tale, and she listened, enthralled, as he related accounts of his life in a village, about everything which he normally did while he was with people. His silken voice took her into the same world books did - a world of imagination, where anything was possible, where she wasn't confined to a small room in a lonely tower, in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't help but imagine herself in the same village as he was. Living with those people.

Miku didn't question him at all, as she trusted this stranger completely, innocently believing that someone who seemed so kind couldn't possibly want to hurt her. She didn't ask him why he was in this forest with her, when this was her dream - she didn't ask how he had managed to get lost in a secluded forest no person was supposed to know about. She was too naive to feel suspicious about this man.

Len supposed that was a good thing, for what he was telling her now had absolutely nothing to do with human villages. He was telling her stories about the _fey, _stories about what the fey did in their day-to-day business. He was careful not to mention anything about magic though, for he rightfully assumed that Miku knew most humans did not possess magical ability. While he regaled her with tales of his life as a faery, secretly he smirked - this was all too easy.

It was ridiculously simple to earn her trust. She didn't even know that normally, people wouldn't touch them the way he had, so soon after first meeting. On the shoulder, cupping her cheek. Before long, he would have her eating out of the palm of his hand...and then he could move on to the next stage of his little plan. Getting her to fall for him, so hard that she couldn't bear to see him go. He would look forward to that.

Once she fell for him, he would bed her. He would claim her as his...then he would take her back home. Because she belonged to him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku awoke to the sound of chirping. She blinked, trying to get her sleepy eyes to focus - and there was Len, trilling loudly as he hopped in front of her face, demanding his food.

''You're so impatient, Len,'' she sighed at the canary, thinking back to the man in her dreams. He was called Len, wasn't he? ''You're nothing like him, even though your feathers look a lot like his hair...'' she muttered to herself, looking down at the pretty bird. The canary seemed to hop closer to her, as though it wanted to know what she was talking about. She smiled at it, feeling amused by how inquisitive it was.

''There was a very nice man in my dream last night, Len,'' she told the canary, petting it idly as she stared off into empty space. ''He said his name was Len Kagamine. He told me a great, great deal about how people live in their villages, and he made it sound terribly exciting,'' she smiled at the canary once more. It stayed quiet, like it really was listening to her talk. ''Ah, but you don't understand me, do you, Len?''

The bird didn't respond, instead flying off to the food cupboard, waiting for her to walk over. So she did what the golden bird demanded, going over to her store of bread. As she walked, she mused quietly to herself. ''I think he is a very nice person, this Len Kagamine,'' she glanced up at the canary. ''I wonder if I will dream of him again tonight? I like him. Perhaps we will be able to become good friends,'' she beamed, as hopefully optimistic as she always was.

The canary smirked as it watched her. It was just a pity that no one could see birds smirk, for if Miku had seen that, she might have thought otherwise about befriending Len Kagamine.


	8. Chapter 8

Four days. That was how long she had been dreaming, and that was also how long Len had been showing up in her dreams for. She felt very comfortable around him, strangely.

He was very kind. He talked to her about many things, and she felt as though she could discuss anything under the sun with him. He taught her all about life outside of her tower, and she found that the world was a very strange and fascinating place. Sometimes, it made her long to just escape from the tower, and see what she had been missing out on. She knew that was just a foolish little dream, though.

It got to the point where Miku looked forward to sleeping, for when she slept she dreamt, and when she dreamt, he was there. Len Kagamine, with his golden blond hair and his icy blue eyes, eyes that always softened whenever he looked at her. She never, ever questioned him, for she trusted that he would never want to hurt her, despite being a 'him'. He reminded her a great deal of her canary...he was called Len too.

Len was worrying her. Recently, the little bird was listless and tired. She didn't know why, and she wondered if the poor thing was ill. She tried asking it what was wrong, but the bird just chirped lifelessly, and she didn't understand what it was trying to tell her. Miku worried constantly for her canary, but no matter what she did Len didn't get better. Luka didn't know anything about what was wrong, though.

Two days ago, Luka had come to her room and told her that she was setting off for a long trip. As always, Luka gave her a little bracelet - it was charmed with her magic, and if Miku was ever hungry or thirsty she just had to tell the bracelet what she desired. Food and water would appear at once. This was how Luka made sure she would not starve, whenever she left for long journeys and couldn't visit Miku.

Miku glanced at the simple bracelet. Even in her dreams, it followed her. It was a very pretty bracelet, a polished silver with a simple blue stone in the middle. The blue reminded her of Len Kagamine's eyes, and she smiled at the thought of that. She was sitting on the ground, leaning her head against a tree trunk, and as always she was waiting for Len. He would arrive, she knew. He promised to come.

Sure enough, moments later she heard the rustling of leaves, and suddenly Len came into view, threading his careful way through the undergrowth. He caught sight of her, and she didn't miss the way his eyes lit up, at the sight of her. Len shot her a tiny little smile, and she returned the smile with a noticeably larger one of her own. ''Len!'' she called, sitting up eagerly as she waited for him to make his way here.

''Miku,'' he acknowledged, tilting his head as he stared at her. His smile changed subtly, but she didn't know what this new kind of smile was called, so she didn't comment. He sat next to her, and she shifted over a little to make space for him. ''What do you want to know about today?'' he asked, as patient as ever. The patience with which he treated her made her feel like a child, at times. An impatient child.

''Relationships,'' she answered, her cheeks warming at the very thought. He blinked at her, obviously startled, and she glanced away from him. ''How people treat each other when they like them. And when they don't,'' she clarified, closing her eyes as she wondered about her question. Sometimes, she felt like what she asked him was always so silly. As though they were things she should know the answer to.

She felt gentle fingers touching her chin, and her eyes flew open. Len was gazing at her, his hand tilting her face up, and she could feel her heart racing at his touch. There. This was why she wanted to know more about relationships. Because every time Len touched her this way, she liked it. It made her cheeks warm, her voice stutter, her heart beat faster. And she didn't know whether or not that was normal.

Did she like Len? Yes, she did. But, she liked a lot of things - certainly, her sparrow friends did not make her feel this way. She could not understand what was happening to her own body...and why was it that she only reacted this way while in Len's presence? Sometimes, she had to wonder whether it meant that she was ill. Whenever she saw Len, her cheeks got so warm...almost as if she was having a fever.

Len never seemed to comment on her physical reactions to him, though. She wondered if that was because he didn't notice it, or if it was thought to be normal behaviour in society. _He is very good-looking, after all. I think he looks pleasant. It is certainly no hardship to stare at him. Is that why I react this way? _''Why are you asking me such a question?'' he asked, his smooth voice filled with evident curiosity.

''Because...'' her voice faded away, and she bit her lip, feeling a little mutinous. ''Because I'm just curious,'' she finally blurted out, her gaze flicking to everywhere other than his face. ''Just tell me, Len, please?'' she pleaded, her cheeks warming even further as he continued staring at her. ''Len?'' she repeated, after a long while of receiving no reply. She heard a cough, and she glanced up - Len was looking away.

''Well...'' he started, then seemed to give up on his current line of thought. ''You...'' he stopped, then sighed and tried again. ''I don't know, Miku,'' he finally said, running his long, slender fingers through his blond hair. As always, it was tied up into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. She sometimes wondered what it would be like to pull on that ponytail. ''Shouldn't you be asking your mother about this?'' he shrugged.

''Mother isn't around. And I want to know now,'' she pouted, then realised she sounded like quite a spoilt child. ''I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything about this if you really don't want to,'' she admitted slowly. ''It's just that you seemed so very wise and...you know much more than I do. So I thought I could ask you,'' she looked away. ''I'm sorry if I offended you in any way,'' she swallowed, feeling...uncertain.

Had she offended him? Was that why he did not want to talk to her about this? There was an audible sigh, and then suddenly she felt herself being pulled towards him. Miku gasped, looking up to see Len, staring intently down at her with an unusual...softness in his gaze. He never had looked at her this way before. Like she was someone important to him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her...and she liked it.

It made her feel safe and protected. ''Like and dislike are two sides of the same coin,'' he whispered to her, his arms tightening around her subtly. ''Love and hate. Heated passion and cold boredom. They're all one and the same thing, in the end. There's really no such thing as like, nor is there such a thing as dislike. If you feel one, you won't be able to stop yourself from feeling the other emotion. Right?''

She didn't know what to say, so she just gazed up at him, still trying to understand what he was saying to her. His lips tilted up into a small smile. ''Like is the state of adoring a person. When you like someone, your heart races when you see them. You tremble at their nearness. You can't help but ache to hear your name on their tongue,'' he drew back, studying her. ''If I told you that I liked you, would you believe me?'' he asked her, his voice very soft.

She gaped up at him, wondering whether he was trying to tease her, when he suddenly leant down, covering her lips with his. She blinked, startled by what he was doing - _what is he doing to me? _- but, as she felt his lips moving against her own...she didn't quite know how to describe this feeling, but it was good. She liked it. The act itself was strange, but...she thought she liked the feelings that lay behind it.

So she kissed him back, clumsily trying to copy what he was doing with his mouth. She could feel him smiling against her lips as his mouth moved against hers, and it was only after a while that he finally pulled away from her, leaving her gasping and short of breath. His blue gaze studied her closely, and she stared back at him, wondering what was going on. Wondering what they both had just done.

He broke the silence between them. ''Did you like that?'' he asked quietly, still holding on to her shoulders. She blinked, unsure of how she was supposed to respond. Was she supposed to enjoy it? Or not? Somehow, the way he asked the question made it sound rather...loaded. What would happen if she said yes, and what would happen if she said no? She swallowed, her eyes flicking shyly away from his gaze.

Perhaps she ought to just tell the truth. ''Yes,'' she answered, her voice soft. She didn't really dare to tell him her answer - she had no idea what exactly was going on here. ''I...I liked what happened, just now,'' she admitted, her words coming out in a flood. ''But what was that?'' Len arched an eyebrow at her question, then he smiled, slinging his arm across her shoulders. She yelped as he pulled her against him, her head resting against his chest. This was...

''A kiss,'' he told her, his voice as silken as ever. She never could get tired of listening to him speak. ''What we shared just now was a kiss. People kiss others when they...like them. But not the way a friend likes a friend,'' he brushed her hair away from her face, and she glanced up at him, curious. Len reached down, twirling a lock of her long teal hair around his finger. This was all very strange...but she enjoyed it.

''Not the way a friend likes a friend?'' Miku echoed, uncertain of what he meant. He tilted his head - once again, that action reminded her of a bird - and she saw his small smile widen. His hand cupped her cheek, tracing tiny patterns across her skin, and she closed her eyes. Yes, it felt nice. She trusted Len. She knew that he would never, ever do anything to hurt her. Even though he was a man, he was a very nice one.

''Yes. When you like someone as more than a friend,'' he noticed the puzzled look on her face. ''When you want to be with them for the rest of your life,'' he explained patiently. ''When you can't even imagine being separated from them, not for a single instant. When the sight of them alone makes you feel happy and at ease. When they are always on your mind, no matter what you do to try and forget all about them.''

Miku blinked. All that he had just said...she blushed a little, glancing away from Len and his curious stare. It all sounded rather...applicable to her. Did this mean that...she liked Len? In a way that was more than how friends liked each other? What did that imply for her, then? ''Well, what happens when you like someone as...more than a friend?'' she bit nervously on her lower lip. Len blinked, tilting his head.

''Depends,'' he answered. ''Some people choose to keep their affections a secret. They fear that they would be rejected, if they told the other person about their feelings. Some other people choose to confess to who they like, in the hopes that they will accept them,'' his lips tilted up into a crooked smile. ''What would you do then, if you were presented with a situation like this? Would you hide your feelings? Or tell them?''

Miku paused, considering. Finally, she glanced away from his icy gaze - Len's eyes were never warm, now that she noticed. They could be soft, but they were never warm. It was as though he was always wary, always on edge, fearing that someone would manage to worm their way under his cold exterior, to discover what sort of thoughts lay underneath the freezing facade. It made her wonder why he was this way.

''Me?'' she asked softly, playing with a strand of her teal hair. ''I...'' she blinked, feeling his long fingers lightly tilting her head, making her look back at him. Her breathing quickened a little, and again her cheeks flushed with warmth. He was staring at her, curiosity glimmering in his frosty blue eyes. Eyes that, as always, made her think of slabs of ice - beautiful, but too cold to be touched. So cold that it burnt her fingers at the brief contact. To look, but not to touch...

''It's okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to,'' he said simply, his voice filled with seriousness. ''You haven't seen much of the world, after all. This is probably all very new to you, and it's not fair for me to ask you such a question now. There probably isn't even a person whom you like that way, is there?'' he seemed so relaxed, so calm - was he not able to tell that...his nearness affected her greatly?

Affected her in ways she was unused to. She wasn't sure if she liked these new feelings or not, these foreign emotions which sparked through her, making her feel like she was short of breath. ''No, I want to answer,'' she said quickly, unable to tear her gaze away from his. He really did have very beautiful blue eyes, though they were so freezing cold. ''I...I think I would tell them, if that was the case.''

He arched a slender, perfectly shaped eyebrow at her response, his lips once again curving up into a smile. This smile was curious, but at the same time it was rather reassuring. ''Why would you do such a thing?'' he asked. ''From what I can see...you're a very shy girl,'' he laughed softly. ''I would never think that you had the courage to tell someone you liked them that way. Do you not fear being rejected?''

''I fear it,'' she glanced down, at the ground. ''I fear rejection. But being stuck in a tower for eighteen years puts things in perspective,'' she bit on her lip, an annoying habit she had never managed to get rid of. ''People only live once, and after we live out our allotted lifespan, we're gone. We die. It's better to do what you want to, before we regret anything...it is best to resolve everything, so we can leave without any regrets. So we won't die burdened. Right?''

She thought something almost like surprise flickered in his blue eyes, but before she could take a closer look, that brief flicker was gone. ''You're right,'' he nodded, sounding rather contemplative. ''Miku, you're a very wise girl. Especially for someone who was stuck in a tower for eighteen years, as you said,'' he inclined his head towards her. ''What possible regrets do you think you would have, then?''

''Being trapped in here, unable to leave,'' she answered immediately - the one wish she had never fulfilled. ''Forever unable to see the ocean. It's something I've long wanted to do,'' she said wistfully, ''but I'm not allowed to leave the tower. Not outside of my dreams,'' she glanced up at him - he was studying her, careful neutrality in his icy blue eyes. She wondered what he saw whenever he looked at her.

A silly child, maybe? She was so thoughtless in comparison to him. He had so much knowledge, and he knew of things she did not - before today, she had never even known one could like people as...more than a friend. She had never known about non-platonic relationships, and she wondered what else about the world she didn't know. Talking to him made her feel a little inferior. But she didn't want to stop...

_To live life without any regrets. Something that will be impossible for me, I know...there's no way I'll ever be allowed to leave the tower. But maybe there are other regrets I can settle. Maybe I won't have to live life completely burdened with so many regrets. _''Len?'' she spoke up, causing the blond man to blink at her. A man. She had feared men once, but now no longer. Because Len was so kind to her...

''I like you,'' the admission slipped out from between her lips, and he stiffened - she could see the tension in his shoulders, the way he suddenly became so still and unmoving. ''I like you as more than a friend,'' she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at him - her heart was hammering away in her chest, and she could scarcely believe she was doing this. It wasn't very easy for her to tell him such a thing.

Yes, though she just told him that she would admit it whenever she liked another person, it was actually harder than she thought to confess her feelings for him. This was all so new, yet she was already trying it out. Because she liked him...ever since she got over her wariness of him and of men, she realised that her feelings around him...were always so different. New, strange feelings which made her heart race.

It was difficult to admit that she liked another, she realised dimly. By doing that, she placed her feelings, her own _heart, _in his hands, and he had the power to totally crush her with just a few simple words. What if he said no? What if he didn't like her back? Silly questions which, before this dream, she had never even thought of. She watched him, her cheeks flaming - she couldn't bear to look at him, but at the same time she couldn't bear to look away.

Finally, Len sighed. ''Miku, I like you too,'' lightly, he brushed the tips of his slender fingers against her cheek. ''But I can't like you. You're only a girl. You're young and innocent, and...I'm a man, Miku. There are things about the adult world you don't understand, and I don't want to expose you to them. You're too young for me to love you,'' he repeated, his blue eyes searching. Her heart seemed to stop. _You're too young._

''What does youth have to do with anything?'' she cried out. ''You're only five years older than me! I...'' she glanced away. ''It's not that big a difference,'' she said quietly, trying to compose herself. So that she wouldn't sound so very desperate. ''Five years...if I like you, and you like me back, what does age have to do with anything?'' she asked him, unable to prevent her desperation from welling up in her voice.

''I have needs,'' he answered, his voice as quiet as her own. ''Needs that you're too innocent to understand. Physically, you're eighteen, that's true,'' his hand cupped her cheek, thumb tracing circles gently over her skin. ''But you have the mind of a child. Pure, untainted...uncorrupted. It would be wrong for me to teach you otherwise - and loving you would hurt me. Because no matter what, I can't be satisfied with what you can give me. What we have isn't enough.''

''I don't care about being pure and innocent,'' Miku gazed up at him, her expression pleading. ''Teach me what you will, to have me satisfy your needs. Whatever your needs may be. I like you,'' she leant her head against his chest, and she felt him stiffen against her. ''You're the first person I've ever seen outside of my tower,'' she mumbled. ''And I like you. I don't want to see you walking away from me, Len. Please.''

Inwardly, Len smirked. _Oh, this is just too fun. Too easy. It's so easy to manipulate her that it gets difficult, to pretend that I'm what I'm not. _Playing the part of a concerned, kind _human, _he ran his fingers through her soft, silky teal hair. ''Miku,'' he said quietly, enjoying his own show all the while, ''I would like to stay with you. But I can't allow myself to love you, not until you're a woman. And right now, you're only a girl.''

''Teach me how to be a woman,'' she replied, her large green eyes filled with desperation. _It was too easy to get her to fall for me. The job was made simpler by the fact that, other than me, she has never seen a man before. Not in her entire life. Poor child. _''I really like you, Len. You said that if you like someone, you don't want to be separated from them, right? I don't...can't stand the thought of you leaving.''

_She loves me, wholly, completely...I'll be able to do what I want, then, _he thought quietly to himself. The past few days, he spent his days as a canary, and the nights as a man. In the mornings, Rei would come to him in the form of a blackbird, and Len would speak to him. They would talk about his plans, and Rei mentioned that his parents were in favour of his idea..._so long as Len did nothing to hurt his fiancée._

At least, that was the condition his mother had set for him. Len resisted the urge to roll his eyes - as if he would hurt her. Well, he wouldn't hurt her too much, naturally. Not unless he had no choice. Besides, he was thinking of the greater good. His mother would thank him for this later. As if what he was planning to do wasn't the one thing that would lead to what his mother had always desired for him. Marriage.

His father didn't exactly mind. Nor did he care, to tell the truth. Kaito Shion was a good ruler, but when it came to being a father...well, he was pretty damn lousy at being a parent, and Len could safely say that Kaito wouldn't be getting any 'Father Of The Year' awards any time soon. Len wondered whether he ought to follow Kaito's example in raising a child, when Len eventually had a baby of his own...

Some time in the future, perhaps. For now, this was more important. _Good day, you pair of traitors, _Len wondered whether he ought to start with that. _I managed to find your precious daughter. And I just married her. So thanks for that. By the way, she loves me dearly. Yes, your darling little daughter has been tainted by my touch. And she knows that you're her birth parents...but she decided to disown you._

At his instigation, yes. Nothing could possibly hurt more than seeing your own darling little daughter, claiming that she didn't have any parents like them. This sounded good. Idly, Len wondered if there was any way he could bring them more suffering - then he realised Miku was still awaiting his reply. _I need to stop being so distracted. She will get suspicious if I keep drifting off all the time. Sweet girl._

His tool - wife, he meant - was regarding him quizzically, her lovely green eyes filled with curiosity. ''Teach you?'' Len hesitated, for just the right amount of time - enough that he would seem concerned and thoughtful. ''Well...'' he made a show of looking away, as though he couldn't think of a more terrible suggestion. ''Fine,'' he sighed heavily, though inwardly he was filled with satisfaction. With triumph.

''Wake up,'' he leant closer to her, his lips almost brushing against her ear. She shivered as he breathed against her skin, and he hid a tiny smirk - no, smirking wasn't good. She thought that he was very kind and gentle, and smirking most certainly didn't fit that. _She's so gullible and naive. It makes her ridiculously easy to exploit. I wonder if that's a good thing for me, or not..._he withdrew from her.

With a simple flick of his fingers, he left her dream, and then he waited for her to rouse from her slumber. It was still night-time, and he could feel the silken moonbeams shining in through the open window, caressing his skin, strengthening him. He was, after all, the prince of the Dark fey. Night nourished him, made him feel stronger. He didn't return to his canary form this time, as he waited for her to wake.

Miku groaned quietly, then he watched her green eyes flick open. Her sleepy gaze drifted over to him, then her eyes widened a little as she realised he was really here. In her room. ''Len?'' she tried to ask, struggling to sit up in her bed - but before she could say anything more, he was pushing her down onto her bed, his lips covering hers forcefully as he claimed what belonged to him. The taste of vanilla...

She tasted like her scent. Loveable vanilla, and something else. Something sweet. Milky, even. In her half-asleep state, she didn't put up a struggle, and he smirked against her lips, feeling her hands roaming down his back. One of her hands drifted up to his head, and he tensed a little - he disliked it when people touched his hair. But he didn't make any move, and Miku slid his hair band off his ponytail.

His blond hair came out of his ponytail, the silky strands falling loosely around his neck. ''I've always wondered what your hair feels like,'' she murmured against his lips, causing him to shudder a little. _Why? _Her slender fingers smoothed his fringe away from his eyes, her pretty green eyes still half-shut. Heavy lidded. His tongue flicked out, running against his lips briefly as he stared, studying her intently.

_She's my fiancée. And I can do whatever I want to her. She did ask me to teach her, after all. _With that thought in mind, Len closed his eyes and kissed her again, a brutally punishing kiss which caused her to gasp against him. _She belongs to me. _Her fingers, wrapping around his arms - his hands, clutching her tightly to him - her, moaning as he moved down from her lips, nibbling hungrily at her smooth, pale neck.

Even then, he kept himself detached from what was happening. He did this for a purpose, after all. _I thought once before that it wouldn't be necessary to have sex with her. It still isn't something that I need to do. But at least..._he studied her carefully, noticing the way her lips quivered as she stared up at him, her breaths coming out in quick and ragged gasps, _she can keep me sated and satisfied. For now._

_I can sleep with her if I want to. After all, she's my fiancée. She belongs wholly to me._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **Um, no, there won't be any lemons. If you were expecting one, then I apologise. It does get very suggestive, though. So I guess...it can be considered a lime?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Solitaryloner: **I'm the only person who doesn't dislike Len, it seems. Maybe it's just because I'm the author, and I know what's wrong with him. He's actually...quite decent. Sort of. You'll see proof of that later._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Long, teal hair spilling out against his bare chest. His finger gliding across her body, from her neck all the way to her waist. She was lying next to him, covered by her thick blankets.

In the end, Len hadn't slept with her. Lazily, his fingers slid across her shoulders, feeling her warm breath against his skin as she slept, so trustingly...so willingly, in his embrace. This was something he was unused to - having a person seem so...relaxed, while in his presence. No one else was able to relax like this around him, since everyone knew who he was, and they knew that to let their guard down around him was to entertain the notion of dying.

At the last possible moment, he had changed his mind. He had decided that he didn't want to taint her, to spoil her childish innocence. It wasn't that he had softened, that he had decided to give up his plans of revenge just for her sake - instead, he felt that it would be more...prudent, if he waited. If he was patient, and waited for the right time. After all, good things came to those who waited, was it not?

_It's too soon to take her. I can sense it. And besides, if I really had claimed her, Rei would have nagged at me for months. I don't want to be irritated by him...well, not yet, anyway. _Len yawned tiredly, his hand reaching up to rub at his eyes. He could tell that dawn was coming, and as always that made him tired. Dark fey were, as implied by their name, nocturnal by nature. They didn't like mornings very much.

Late afternoons, Len could handle. But in the morning, while he was in his human form, he tired easily. It wasn't so bad when he was in a different form, though he didn't understand why that was so, himself. Miku continued sleeping, perfectly comfortable in his presence, and he sighed to himself, wondering what this meant. Did he care for her, then? He had enjoyed what they did last night, he couldn't deny that.

No. It was revenge he sought. If pleasure was a part of that, then he would partake of it, but it didn't mean he would want to give up what he had already started. He ran his fingers through his loose hair, the strands of blond glinting even in the dimness of the room. The sun had yet to rise over the horizon, but it would soon, and when that happened, Len would become even more tired than he already was, presently.

His fiancée stirred against him, and he glanced down at her, wondering if she was about to awaken. Her lovely eyes remained shut, and he relaxed a little. ''Len,'' he heard her mumble, a tiny smile curving her lips at the name - then she turned her body a little, so that she was pressed even closer against him. Len arched an eyebrow, thinking about her actions - what did that indicate? She loved him now, didn't she?

In all true honesty, her innocence frustrated him. He had to wonder how someone could possibly be so _gullible, _so willing to trust other people - but then he would wonder why he even cared about the girl. Perhaps it was because of all the time he spent as a canary. He couldn't say that she was a cruel mistress - in fact, she was very...kind. She treated him well. Was that why he couldn't help treating her differently?

Last night...slowly, he let the very tips of his fingers brush against her full lips. Last night was a night of pleasure for him, a night where he had almost forgotten all about his goals. _Almost, _but not quite. Vengeance was always foremost in his mind, and he doubted there would ever be anything which could take its spot, on his list of priorities. It had been a night for him to relax and enjoy, though.

It was a long time since he had last relaxed. Last kissed a girl like that. He had kissed, he had pleased, he had done many things before - as a Dark Prince without his betrothed, he had his pick of Dark fey. Not that he had actually been interested in women, to tell the truth - the only reason why he willingly took others to his bed was because of curiosity. An experiment of sorts, he supposed. Practice made perfect.

He could not possibly be expected to remain celibate, could he? It would not do him good to be completely inexperienced, when he finally found his fiancée and took her home. His most important duty was to provide a heir to the throne, after all, and if he had no experience with women, how was be expected to do such a thing? A light smirk flickered across his lips, and he shook his head, closing his eyes lazily.

Yet, despite what was expected of him, he had not taken his fiancée as his own. She was as yet still pure, still untainted by him - for the time being, anyway. Perhaps, in the future, things would change. He just hadn't wanted to claim her last night...he felt it was too abrupt, and anyway it didn't serve any purpose. Len was not someone who did things with no results. What he did always served some kind of purpose.

He didn't believe in doing pointless things, after all. And bedding her last night would have been something quite...pointless. A waste of effort and energy. _If I had wanted to steal things, I wouldn't have stolen her innocence. At least, not right then. I'm good at thieving, but I have better things to do with my skills. _His slender fingers traced a path from the corner of her eye, trailing languidly across her cheek.

_Don't forget that she's nothing but a pet to you. _As if he would forget. His eyes darkened as he glanced around the room - how could his fiancée have lived in this cell for so many years? It was a wonder she was as sane as she was. Perhaps, if he was the one in her position, he wouldn't be anything like she was now. Then again, it wasn't like he would have gotten himself locked in a tower, with no escape.

Maybe he could respect her for that. Her ability to keep herself sane, that was. _Boredom is, at best, a lukewarm companion. Boredom and loneliness both. And with boredom comes madness, a slow descent into what does not appear to be real. In a way, boredom is both a curse and a blessing. _He leant down a little, letting his lips brush against her pale forehead. ''Wake up, Miku,'' he whispered, voice quiet.

At the sound of his voice, her eyelids fluttered, and slowly the girl awoke, not moving out of his arms. Len immediately rearranged his features into an expression of warmth and kindness - both of which were qualities he did not own. He was not warm. He was not kind. He was feared in a world where the strongest reigned, where the weak were crushed, and where only those who betrayed and lied were able to survive.

_She's so sheltered from all of that, here. Will taking her out of her sanctuary be considered a good or bad thing? At least here, she doesn't have to live with the farce that's called Life. _Poor child. Not knowing a single thing about the outside world. About how it was a dangerous place, too harsh and dangerous for someone as delicate as she was. Should he leave her be then, so that she wouldn't be forced to suffer?

_No, of course not. Don't be moronic. You didn't come all the way here just to leave her alone. _Miku's green eyes finally opened completely, and slowly her full lips curved up into a small smile. ''You're really here,'' she said dreamily, glancing up at him as she spoke those words. ''Is this still a dream?'' she murmured, almost to herself - he resisted the urge to smirk again. ''It seems so real...but how could you be real?''

''I might be a dream,'' he answered, ''or I might be real. It depends on your definition of 'real', Miku. If you believe that I'm real...'' his fingers cupped her cheek, ''then who's there to claim that I do not exist? So long as someone thinks that I'm real, then I really do live,'' he laughed softly. ''That's the power of the mind, I suppose. The ability to believe anything is real...so long as you force yourself to believe it enough...''

''I think you're real,'' Miku nuzzled into Len's chest, her eyes closing gently once again. ''Last night...'' her voice trailed off a little, and she felt warmth spreading slowly across her cheeks. The very thought of what had happened last night made her feel a little self-conscious - but then, it had all felt so good. Pleasing, one could say. She had never experienced such a thing before, yet...Len's touch just felt incredible.

Was he a dream? Had she just dreamt the whole thing up? But if it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up from it. He laughed again, and she could feel the vibrations as she leant her head against his chest. His shirt was on the floor somewhere, she knew - _she _was the one who had taken it off him, desperate to touch more of his smooth skin. She didn't understand her own urges, but...it all seemed so right.

He hadn't stopped her from doing such a thing, either. She could recall that, last night, his hands had lingered curiously on the buttons of her dress - she blushed at the thought of him taking the garment off, since no one had ever seen her in such a state before. No one other than her mother, naturally. But then he had taken his hands away, and she found that it strangely disappointed her. Why did he do it?

Did he not...like her? She didn't understand what all this meant, for the books she read never told her anything about...such matters. She knew what was childbirth and pregnancy - when she was younger, she had seen pregnant animals such as deer and wolves, and it was because of them that she knew about childbirth. She knew that, to bear young, the animals had to do a certain _act _- how about humans? Did humans have to do the same thing, to have a child?

She didn't even know what this act was called, for the animals didn't really have a name for it. She didn't know what the act entailed - though she knew it was a...rather intimate matter. Whatever intimacy was. Miku was feeling a little confused at the moment, wondering if what she and Len had done last night...was it that 'act' which caused animals to bear young? Instinctively, her hand covered her stomach.

Len noticed. ''Why, what's wrong?'' he asked, sounding concerned. Miku's gaze shot up to him - he was staring at her, obvious worry in his blue eyes. It was a strange look for him to wear, since his eyes were usually so cold and frigid, and Miku held back a little giggle. His eyebrow arched, and then he smiled down at her, his concern fading just a little. ''You seem to be perfectly fine to me,'' he sighed quietly.

''Am I going to get pregnant?'' she asked him, feeling him tense at the question. Idly, her fingers picked at the fabric of her silk dress, still covering her body - what would it be like, to have a child? Was she ready for such a thing, if she really was...pregnant? All of a sudden, Len began to laugh, and she pouted a little at him, wondering what was it that she had said wrong. Why was he laughing at her now?

''No, of course you won't,'' he told her, his laughter dying down as he regarded her, those blue eyes piercing deep into her own green gaze. ''We didn't do anything last night, not really. In fact, all we did was kiss,'' her cheeks warmed again at the reminder of last night, ''and kissing alone won't make you bear a child. You don't have to worry about such things happening to you, Miku. You're too young.''

There it was again. With the, 'you're too young' issue. Miku felt her lips thinning slightly as she frowned, not quite liking the way those words sounded. Too young? ''But what is considered not too young, then?'' she asked Len, and again she felt him freeze, his fingers slowing as they trailed down her teal hair. ''You keep telling me that I'm too young. What is not too young? What am I too young for? Why won't you tell me?''

''You...'' his voice trailed off. ''You're just too innocent, too young to know about certain matters,'' he said delicately. ''And even if you weren't too young, I'm not the right person to teach you what you want to know. You should be asking your mother about these things. About lust, affection, intimacy...'' he paused. ''I'm in no position to educate you about such matters,'' he finally said. ''It's too...strange.''

''Len?'' she sat up, twisting around so that she stared at him. He met her gaze, looking up at her from beneath long eyelashes. His blond hair was feathery at the ends, brushing lightly against his shoulders as he regarded her. Miku thought that he was truly beautiful. To her, he was beautiful - she didn't know what other people considered beautiful, but to her, that was what he was. Perfect in his own right.

''Do you like me?'' she asked, rather bluntly. She noticed the way his blue eyes widened, how his slender fingers fisted the bedsheets tightly. As her gaze darted down to his hands, his grip relaxed slightly, but she didn't miss the way he had tensed up at her question. A slow smile tugged at the edges of his lips, that familiar smile which made him look even more perfect than he already did. She tried not to shiver.

_Is he really that beautiful, or is it just me? _''Of course I do,'' he answered simply, his voice layered with blatant affection. ''You're a very lovely girl, Miku, and I like you a lot...'' his voice trailed off. ''But the problem is that...you're too innocent for me,'' his next words were spoken in a soft whisper, almost too soft for her to hear. ''I need someone who can satisfy me in...ways that I need. You're too young for me.''

_Too young for him. Again. Why does he keep saying that? _''Then tell me. Please. What do I have to do, so that you can like me?'' she was almost pleading with him. She just didn't want him to walk away from her, to leave her alone. It wasn't just because she...liked him. Len was the first person she had ever spoken to, other than her mother - the first man she had ever encountered. Her way to escape the tower.

He told her stories. He entertained her with tales of his life amongst people. Whenever he was around, she felt safe and protected, and he always knew how to amuse her. How to make her laugh, and make her feel happy. She simply couldn't bear the thought of being unable to like him - of him being unable to like her. Just because she was too young? Five years. Was that age difference truly too much for him?

''Miku...'' he seemed to be at a loss for words. ''I don't think that there's anything you can do,'' he said quietly. His tone was gentle, as though he was doing his best not to hurt her feelings. ''It's your childishness. Your sweet naivety. Just...just kissing you, the way I did last night, makes me feel as though I'm taking advantage of you. Doing things which you shouldn't know about,'' he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

''You're not taking advantage of me,'' her heart was racing. She didn't understand why. ''I was willing. You didn't...do anything I didn't want you to do,'' she reached up, covering his hand with her own. ''You told me that you can only fall for a woman, and that is what I am not,'' she whispered, almost not daring to say what was on her mind. ''But I don't want you to walk away from me. Teach me how to please you. Len?''

He hesitated. She could see the reluctance in his eyes. ''I can't teach you,'' he finally said, shaking his head slowly. ''I don't know how. I only know how to show you, but...'' again, that hateful little pause. She found that she was holding her breath, though again she didn't know why. ''I feel as though I'm taking advantage of you, really,'' he mumbled, almost to himself. ''It's rather strange, to teach a girl about this...''

''What's so strange about teaching me?'' she asked, genuinely confused. What was it about being a woman which made Len seem so...embarrassed, almost? ''I mean, show me what you have to. Then, when I know how to be a woman, and not a little girl, you can like me freely. Can't you?'' she reached out, holding on to his hands, making his eyes widen in shock. ''I won't be too young for you anymore, then.''

_I don't understand my own feelings for him. All I know is, I enjoy his company. Whenever I wake up from my dreams, I feel hollow since I know he won't be there when I awaken. When I see him, I feel happy and safe. I've never felt this way before. What does it all mean? _''Miku, it's...it's not just that,'' he finally said, his hands tightening around hers. ''It's not just because you're too innocent for me. There's...more.''

''What else is there?'' she asked, her voice small. She was so frightened of knowing that it was because...she wasn't good enough for him. Or otherwise. Who was she? A naive girl who had been trapped in a tower from her birth, until the age of eighteen. Whereas he was wise and knowledgeable. Perhaps she wasn't clever enough for him. Maybe he wanted to like a girl who was as wise as he was. As smart as him.

His eyes softened as he looked at her. ''I don't want to corrupt you. Nor do I want to bring you any harm,'' he breathed out, his cool breath brushing lightly against her face. Before she could react, before she could even blink, Len leant forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. ''Go to sleep,'' came the soft whisper, and instantly her green eyes closed, confusion still swirling in their pretty depths. He sighed.

He caught her in his arms, and gently he laid her back down on her bed. Carefully, he pulled the blankets up, tucking them around her chin, before he smoothed her teal fringe away from her eyes. Yes, she was fast asleep, and he couldn't help feeling a little flicker of triumph, that he was able to put her back to sleep as and when he wanted to. The talk that he had just had with Miku...he exhaled through his nose.

That had been a very strange talk. What he told her was mostly true - he didn't wish to hurt her. Unless he had no choice. And she really was innocent, so innocent that she seemed just like a child. The way she had pleaded with him, asking him to teach her how to be a woman...he didn't know how to react to that. _How does she expect me to tell her? I'm not a woman, after all. To be more grown-up, more mature..._

_To satisfy my needs. If she knew what were the needs I referred to, would she still want me to teach her? _She had thought that simple kissing could get her pregnant. What if he did end up teaching her about sex? As he realised earlier, sex wasn't particularly important in this case, and he didn't do things unless they were important to his cause. But if she really wanted him to teach her how to satisfy him, then...

_But it's too early to bed her. I can tell. And Rei's talk, just yesterday...no, I don't want to do anything which will let Rei nag at me. That idiot is irritating enough as he is. And I don't want to kill him to shut him up, since he's my cousin, after all. _Perhaps, in the future he really would show her. Only when the time was right, of course. He would teach her how to be a woman, if she really wished to learn...

_Welcome to the world of adults. Of pleasure and sex, of betrayal and lies. _Len found that he couldn't help wondering about one thing - _did she like the night we shared? _Even though they hadn't gone anywhere beyond deep and possessive kissing, he found that he strangely enjoyed it. In a detached way, of course. Faintly, he scowled - his canary form had to be rubbing off on him. Why did he...feel this way?

Miku treated him very well, while he was a canary. He couldn't help caring a little for the girl because of that, even if he didn't want to care for her. Still, it was only a little, and he was sure he could easily force that care out of himself. He continued watching her, feeling a little uncertain about his next step. What should he do now? For the first time he could recall, Len was...not sure. Not sure of what to do.

He had wanted to claim her last night, but in the end he didn't. The fact that he actually changed his mind was strange enough in itself - but just now...how was he supposed to react to Miku? To the girl who was his betrothed? The way she looked at him, as though he meant everything to her...well, it was not something he was used to, certainly. _She really does love me. It's not just an act, I can tell. What should I do now?_

To corrupt and taint her. He wouldn't give up on doing that, but the thought suddenly seemed less appealing than it originally was. His lips tilted up as he recalled the way she had tugged at his shirt, last night - he doubted that she knew just how suggestive that action was. The thing here was...when should he corrupt her? _The time isn't right. The time isn't right. _That phrase kept repeating itself in his head.

But then, if now wasn't the right time, then when would it be right? He didn't want to wait forever. _I don't have much time to waste. I've spent an entire decade searching for her, and I have to admit that my patience is wearing thin. How much longer must I wait? How long will it take for me to avenge my slight? I'm tired of waiting. Sometimes, revenge seems like a mere dream...something unattainable._

He didn't care about her, not one bit. Not truly. Len didn't care about anyone other than himself. How could he care for this girl, after all, when he had known her for barely even a week? Yes, she was his betrothed, but that didn't mean anything. _The Dark Prince isn't supposed to care for his fiancée. To the Prince, his wife is no more than a vessel. A vessel he uses to carry on his bloodline. This girl isn't any different._

It didn't matter how naive she was, how much she amused him, or how much he enjoyed her touch. He had never liked being touched by other people, but for some reason...he didn't mind her touch. Perhaps it was because she was supposed to be his wife. In the end, this girl was the only person he was willing to put up with - it didn't mean that he was concerned about her. She was nothing but a tool...

His Miku continued slumbering, even through the mental tirade in his head. His gaze drifted to her, and against his will he could feel himself softening. He gritted his teeth, whirling around as he steeled himself against her gentle appeal. Slowly, he walked away from the sleeping girl, towards the other side of the bed - bending to the ground, he picked his shirt up from the floor. Idly, he slid the black shirt back on.

He closed his eyes. He had to set his mind straight...this confusion wasn't helping him in anything. _I shouldn't have kissed her last night. And I shouldn't have pretended to be a pet. _Gritting his teeth, he flicked his fingers, feeling the sudden, comforting weight of a dagger settling upon his palm. Coolly, he unsheathed the blade, staring at his reflection in the metal - his icy blue eyes glinted back up at him.

Len smiled. He wanted to sort out his mind, to think about the next step he ought to take. And the easiest way to do that was to hunt...to hunt until blood splattered him. Until the scent of death clung on to him, refusing to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Rei Kagene was currently feeling bored out of his mind. It didn't help that he had nothing to do at the moment. Nothing other than to wait.

What he was waiting for? Len's summons, of course. That was his job, after all. Rei was supposed to entertain the Dark Prince, and it wasn't a job that Rei was particularly fond of. He was Len's personal entertainer, and other than waiting on the prince, Rei didn't really have anything else to do. He supposed that was one of the pains of being a royal faery. No one ever had anything for you to do, not exactly.

He leant his head back against the tree trunk. Currently, he was lazing away in the branch of a sturdy old oak, and having nothing better to do, he stared down at the ground. The green grass stared back at him, and he yawned sleepily, reaching up to rub his hand across his golden eyes. It was early afternoon now, and the presence of the bright sun, high up in the sky, sapped his energy. Rei felt rather lethargic.

His mind was empty. At that moment, he was nothing but tiredness - how he wished he could close his eyes and go to sleep. But no. Dark fey never slept in unfamiliar surroundings, and this forest was most certainly not a place he knew well. It was not in the nature of their hostile race to...let their guard down. They only slept where they felt it was safe, and they almost never slept in the presence of other people.

Dark fey would only fall asleep around those they trusted. Those they held dear to them. If not, their people would never trust another enough to relax that way. Rei had never slept around anyone before, and he didn't think he ever would. Not even around Len...especially not around Len. Rei still didn't understand the blond prince's intentions, not even now. And that caused him to be very wary of his cousin.

He forced himself to stay awake. It was best that he remained alert, so that he could react to any potential dangers around him here. He was fine going without sleep - due to their habits, the Dark fey could go for very long periods without rest. In fact, sleep was a luxury for them, a privilege they did not take lightly. They were just too suspicious of others, too hostile to ever let their guards down and take a nap.

He knew that Len had slept in the presence of another before. But that was different. Len had slept, in the form of a canary, while in Miku's presence. Miku was his fiancée, and even though Len didn't hold Miku particularly dear to him, she was his betrothed, and Len would know that she would never do anything to hurt him. After all, the girl was too sweet and kind to ever do anything to hurt any creature.

Rei wondered what Len was doing now. Still hunting, he supposed. His cousin always did that when he wanted to think, to clear his mind and consider his next step. Hunting made him feel free, he claimed - and Rei felt that he knew why. The prince was never more alive than when he was hunting, feeling the distinct rush of adrenaline as he tracked his prey down. As he pounced on his prey and ripped it apart.

It didn't matter what manner of prey it was, to Len. He treated his own fiancée as prey, even...Rei shuddered at the very thought. _Poor girl, _he couldn't help thinking. _May the gods bless you, and protect you from your own husband. _Len liked to play with his food, right before he ate it. Usually, he toyed with the emotions of his victims, bringing them up - right before he crushed them into millions of tiny little pieces.

He had to pity Miku. From what he could see of the pretty tealette, she was innocent and kind. She didn't deserve to be toyed with by Len, but if the prince insisted on doing that, nothing and no one could change his mind. The prince was ridiculously obstinate about getting his own way. He rarely heeded the advice of anyone...well, anyone save for his father, that was. The prince always looked to the king for guidance.

But what could Len get out of playing with his fiancée's feelings? Was he doing it for his own simple, sadistic amusement, or was he doing it for some other reason? One tiny little detail in an intricate plan Rei had yet to unravel? Rei would never understand what was on Len's mind. The blond faery was mysterious, and he kept mostly to himself - Rei knew that Len hadn't revealed his whole plan to him yet.

And he doubted that Len would ever trust him enough to explain to him the grand scheme of things. So far, all Len had been doing was meddling in Miku's dreams - Rei failed to see how doing that could possibly help him in his dreams of vengeance. Messing around in the poor girl's dreams...what purpose did it serve? What did Len manage to achieve from doing such a thing? Rei failed to see the connection.

Len never did anything without it serving some kind of purpose, and that was the part which frustrated Rei the most. Because he had no idea at all what was Len's objective now. Yes, he knew that in the end, what the blond prince aimed for was revenge - but what was his current short-term plan? Playing around in Miku's dreams had to help in Len's plan, one way or another..._but how does it help him?_

Miku. Miku Hatsune. At the thought of the name, he thought he felt his throat constrict a little. She was such a lovely princess - he couldn't help noticing how kind she was, how innocent...how gentle and fragile the girl actually was, in comparison to Len. _She doesn't deserve to be hurt by Len. But everything he does will end up hurting her, I can tell. He aims to harm her parents. Of course she would suffer, as well._

_She's too kind to give her parents up. If she finds out who her real parents are, and she realises that Len just made use of her to get back at them...it'll shatter her. _Perhaps he was simply making an assumption - after all, he didn't know the girl well, and she might not actually be that delicate. So vulnerable to harm and spite. However, he could sense it, somehow - she wouldn't like what Len was doing now.

The couple had been meant to be since the very moment of her birth, but they were as different as night and day. Where Len was cruel, Miku was kind. Where Len was sly and cunning, Miku was open and honest. Where Len was twisted and wicked, Miku was innocent and gentle. Yes, they balanced each other out perfectly - but wouldn't the tealette be hurt by her fiancé? And it wouldn't be fair to treat her in that way.

Rei had to wonder why he was thinking of the tealette. She wasn't anyone important to him, after all - she was going to be his cousin-in-law, and that was all. Still, he couldn't help recalling the smile she had given him, back when she was a baby...and the smile she had shown him when he was a blackbird, in her tower. The smile never changed at all, despite there being an eighteen years gap between them both.

Her smile was still as sweet as an infant's. It just showed how childish and gullible she was - she was so innocent that she was just like a newborn child. It most certainly wasn't because he liked her, or anything like that - it was just that he found this all remarkably unfair. Unlike Len, Rei had never been fixated on his goals - unlike Len, he was incapable of rendering himself emotionless, unable to sympathise with any of his victims. He and Len were different.

He knew this was why he was not the prince, next in line to the throne. It wasn't just because he was not the son of the current king - it was because of his softness, how he wasn't as ruthless and business minded as the royal Dark fey were supposed to be. He just couldn't force himself to look at everything so objectively, the way Len did - to Len, everyone around him was a tool, and people were just simple instruments he used to help and achieve his objectives.

The prince was so detached from the rest of the world that Rei had to wonder...did any kindness or compassion lie behind that icy blue gaze? He doubted it, though. Len only showed interest in things which could help him achieve what he desired - otherwise, he was aloof and distant. The only one he didn't treat that way was Rei, because Rei was the only person Len trusted enough to talk to much. Like an equal.

Actually, Len didn't really trust him. It was just that Len considered him less likely to spill his secrets than others, so if he ever wanted to discuss his plans with another, the first person he came to would always be Rei. Rei didn't know whether that was considered a privilege, or whether it disadvantaged him. Constantly being around the prince made him feel like an idiot, at times. Len had this...practically tangible aura of scorn and disdain around him.

It seemed as though nothing would ever be able to touch the prince's dead heart. It was a foul curse that all the Dark Kings and Princes were afflicted with, apparently. To be cold and numb, unfeeling and uncaring...to everyone other than themselves. The Dark Princes, especially, were unable to show feelings of affection for anyone. Not even to their brides and wives. They were dead to all emotion, to all external stimuli.

Well, there were exceptions, of course. It was rumoured amongst the Dark fey that there was a way for the royals to alleviate the curse, for an individual. Not completely remove it...just alleviate it. To make the prince _care..._at least a little. However, no one knew what this way was. No one could even be sure whether such a curse existed, or whether the coldness all Dark royals possessed was something they chose to hold to themselves. This was all just hearsay.

Rei himself didn't know. He wasn't the Dark Prince - he wasn't a direct descendant of the royal bloodline. Rei was cousin to Len - he was the son of Len's father's sister, Kaiko Shion. It was said that the child born to the Dark royals would normally be a boy, and that was true - but that applied only to the first-born. The children afterwards could be either girls or boys. Rei's mother was the second-born.

Perhaps the difference between Len and Rei was because of their parents. Kaito Shion was the Dark King, and as such he was as cold and unfeeling as the rest of the Dark bloodline was. Kaiko, his mother, was different. Kaiko was not in line for the throne - and, perhaps for that simple reason alone, Kaiko was warm and loving. She was still largely goal-oriented, but she cared for Rei, the way a mother would care for her son. Kaito didn't care for Len, though.

It was a habit, others could say. The Dark Kings never had any history of being particularly loving. But, being a royal faery in the Dark Court, Rei could see it for himself - Kaito's icy coldness was...unnatural. As unnatural as Len's was. Both father and son were practically oblivious to the feelings of anyone other than themselves. Not that either Len or Kaito really showcased any feelings, most of the time.

Perhaps the curse of the Dark royal bloodline was only a rumour, a story fabricated without any hard evidence. Maybe the curse really did exist. Only the heirs to the throne, and the rulers themselves, ever had any idea of how true the rumours were - and Len was as tight-lipped as he always was. Rei had asked him about the curse before, out of simple curiosity, but Len had refused to let a single thing slip.

He didn't say whether the rumour was true, nor did he claim that it was false. Maybe most people would take his silence to mean that the curse did exist, but Rei knew better. When Len was quiet, it just meant that he didn't wish to tell you what he knew. Usually because he didn't trust the other person, or he considered them too beneath him to know what he himself did. So Rei couldn't be sure about the curse...

Rei forced himself to rise from the tree branch, wincing as he stretched himself - his very sore, aching muscles screamed in protest, cursing at him, but he tried to ignore the stiffness that came with sitting in one position for too long. Carefully, he balanced himself on the branch, his booted feet finding purchase on the rough wooden bark. He gazed down at the ground, so far below him...closing his eyes, he jumped.

As he leapt off the branch, he let his mind drift - by the time he opened his eyes again, he was flapping his wings, hovering a little distance above the ground. The blackbird glanced around warily, making sure that there weren't any other creatures around to witness the change. Yes, he appeared to be the only one here, and the blackbird relaxed, knowing that he was undetected. For the time being, at least...

The blackbird set off for the tower, since he had nothing else better to do. He figured that, since Len was bound to summon him later, he might as well make his way to the tower first and get some food while he was at it. He had to admit that he was getting lazy - nowadays, instead of hunting his own prey, Rei just shifted into the form of a blackbird and went to the tower. He knew Miku would always give him some food.

So he was taking advantage of her too...but at least it wasn't in the same way Len was. Rei tried to console himself about that - he couldn't help feeling guilty about making use of Miku. It made him feel hypocritical, since he always disapproved of what Len was doing. _But at least I'm not brainwashing her into falling in love with me. Right? And wouldn't that be worse than eating the food she gives me?_

As he flew across the secluded forest, he saw a flash of blond below him. Interest sparked, Rei let himself glide down to land on another tree - there was Len, balancing himself gracefully on the branches of the tree opposite his. From this distance, he looked remarkably catlike, and Rei cocked his head, wondering what the prince was up to now. His sharp gaze flicked to the clearing below, and suddenly he understood.

Len was contemplating. He was wondering whether he ought to leave this alone, or if he ought to just tear and rip into this prey, ignoring everything else. In the grassy clearing, two deer grazed - they were obviously mother and child. The smaller deer was tiny, definitely no more than a few weeks old, and Rei knew that it still relied greatly on its mother for survival. His gaze returned to the Dark Prince once more.

If Len was anything like what he usually was, he would leap gracefully down to the ground, using his hunting dagger to carve the two animals apart, blood splattering all over his body - yet, the prince hesitated. Rei wondered what was taking the prince so long...and then, to his utter shock, the Dark Prince turned away from the clearing, disappearing as silently as a shadow. He left behind not a single trace.

Len hadn't appeared to notice Rei, either. Rei swallowed, taking off from the branch, back to the skies - that had not been characteristic of the prince's usual heartless behaviour. Usually, Len never hesitated. He never thought of others before he did what he wanted to. Was the prince actually...kind, behind that facade of coldness he always wore? Or was it just that he couldn't be bothered to kill mother and child?

He couldn't be sure. All he knew was, this was very odd behaviour. Had Len pitied the little deer? It would not have been able to survive without its mother. Rei filed the memory of Len's uncharacteristic behaviour away in his mind, so that he could study it later - for now, he continued flying, and before long he could see the lonely tower, with its one open window looking out into the vast sky and dense forest.

As he neared the tower, he saw Miku standing at the window, staring out into empty space. The slender tealette looked unhappy, Rei noted - it made him wonder why. There was a faint sadness in her eyes that Rei had never seen before, at least not on her. She didn't look wistful - she looked...upset. Suddenly, he felt a little annoyed at Len. Why wasn't the prince around, comforting his unhappy fiancée?

For whatever reason she was upset. She was Len's fiancée, and he ought to be responsible for her. He should cheer her up when she was sad, like this. Len ought to be here now, making her happy again. The tealette glanced up as Rei flew to the window, and he saw her full lips tilting up into a tiny smile. ''Blackbird,'' she said softly, reaching out a hand. Rei alighted on her palm, his talons gripping her skin tightly.

''Are you looking for Len?'' she asked, her voice distant. ''He's gone...he flew out, and I don't know how long he'll be away,'' she sighed, holding her hand close against her chest. Rei tucked himself against her, feeling rather comfortable at the moment. No, he wasn't looking for Len - though he was rather startled. This girl had noticed his and Len's discreet exchanges, over the past few days? Strange.

''You know,'' she continued, her gaze still fixed on the vivid blue sky outside, her voice faint and unfocused, ''every time I see Len flying out to the blue sky, I wonder what it'll be like to have wings. To be able to fly, and soar out to all that freedom...'' she sighed, and Rei looked up at her. He had never seen someone look as wistful as Miku did, at that moment. Like there were a million things she wished she could do, but because of her confinement, she couldn't.

Rei trilled at her. Birds couldn't talk, and even though he wished he could comfort the girl, he couldn't do anything other than just chirp. Miku smiled at him, and he thought he felt his breathing quicken - or perhaps it was just because birds breathed at a faster rate than humans did. Honestly, he couldn't tell, nor did he wish to bother himself about that - she was the isolated fiancée of his prince, after all.

_She cannot be touched. I serve as a companion for her betrothed, and likewise I will serve as her entertainment. I am the person she can talk to when she's bored, or in desperate need of comforting. That is what a royal cousin would do for the prince. The cousin is never in line for the throne, but he is not expected to mind that no one pays him any attention._

''I still wonder what it would be like, if you and Len were faeries, simply in disguise,'' Miku now laughed quietly to herself. ''It would be most amusing, I expect. Wouldn't it be, blackbird?'' she beamed cheerfully at him. Rei just blinked back at her, though he couldn't tell whether or not she could see him blink - the eyes of a bird, after all, were not very big. In fact, one could go so far as to say that they were unnoticeable.

Despite her laugh, she was clearly still upset. Rei wondered why she was unhappy. _It does not befit a princess to be unhappy, _was what he thought. _Especially not when you're a faery. The fey princesses are expected to be happy and vibrant...unless you're of the Dark. _Her green eyes widened, and she glanced around the room as he thought. ''Did you hear that, blackbird?'' she asked, sounding excited.

Rei cocked his head, curious. ''There was someone speaking just now,'' she exclaimed, quite forgetting that he was supposedly a bird and was therefore unable to understand her human tongue. ''Someone telling me not to be unhappy. It was very strange,'' she shook her head, a sudden smile gracing her lips. ''I think I ought to follow their advice. It makes sense. It is a waste of time, to keep on being upset.''

She had heard his thoughts. Well, that wasn't unexpected - he had been projecting himself, and as one of their kind, she should have been able to hear him. Rei smiled, though it didn't show - to see her happy was to feel happy. As the entertainer of the Dark couple, their happiness was also his. That was the duty of the royal cousin, after all. To ensure that the prince and his bride were both satisfied.

He could honestly say he had no idea what to make of this girl. She was so...naive. Yet, instead of rousing his manipulative spirit - he was Dark fey after all, and like Len, he was more than capable of twisting people to do his bidding - she caused something more like...protectiveness to stir within him. An emotion he was not used to. Then again, she was the wife of his prince. She was his future Queen.

It made sense that he was protective of her. As the faery who brought her entertainment, as her future subject, it would be treason if he did not care for her, nor worry for her well-being. Nevertheless, he felt something bad coiling in his gut, a sign of things to come...things he were not able to put a name to, but matters he knew he would not enjoy, anyway. He trusted his instinct. Faery instinct was never wrong.

_Queen of the Dark fey. She doesn't seem like she can handle such a responsibility. It is not an easy job, and she's...very frail. It might be more than she can handle. _Then again, Len would be the one making most of the decisions. The job of his Queen was to just look pretty and approachable. Yet, trying to handle the Dark fey...it was hard, and even Rei had to admit that. Dark fey were twisted and cunning.

Faeries were always trying to usurp the King's throne. And the King had to be more cunning than his followers, to avoid losing his grip on power. They all respected the King, but at the same time they couldn't help trying to plot his downfall - it was in the nature of Dark fey to think of only themselves. If they saw a chance to better themselves, to grant themselves more power, they wouldn't hesitate to take it.

Was Rei like that? He wasn't sure. Sometimes, he resented Len a little for using him as no more than a toy, something he watched to alleviate his boredom. Sometimes, Rei felt responsible for his cousin - he alone was the only person Len treated as a semi-equal, and he knew that his presence kept Len sane. No one admitted it openly, but most people knew that if Len didn't have his cousin to talk to, his self-imposed solitude would drive him crazy.

He knew that he had to respect his cousin. Of course, Rei had nothing but the utmost respect for the blond prince - but that didn't exactly mean that he always approved of whatever the faery had in mind. Len's schemes usually brought much hurt and suffering to the ones who were involved in his plans, willingly or not...and even if Rei was wary of offending Len, he didn't think what Len was doing was right.

So when it came to the royal throne...Rei liked to think he wasn't as unscrupulous as most of the other Dark fey. He was not a kind faery, but he tried his best not to be mean, either. The legacy of darkness haunted his bloodline as well, but not as much as it did Len's bloodline - and anyway, he tried his best not to give in to the darkness which haunted him. _People think that Dark fey are named for their nocturnal habits. Because we prefer night over day._

_That is true, in part. But also because of what we are - we're the darkest, most twisted fey in the whole faery world. The Dark faction was formed from the most murderous faeries, the ones who used any means necessary to get what they wanted. And we are descendants of these fey. That exact, same insane ferocity runs through our blood, demanding that we loot and burn. That we pillage and war._

_We are capable of reining in these urges, but the cunning we possess is greater than that of other fey, and weakness is the one thing our faction absolutely cannot tolerate. Miku is weak. She is fragile and kind, both of which are qualities our kind despises. She is not preyed upon solely because she is meant to be our Queen - but what of Len? Does he tolerate her kindness? He is the cruellest of them all, and...I fear that he might act against her._

_Simply because she possesses what he detests. Gentleness, and an innocent heart. _Rei didn't mind Miku's innocence. He liked her kindness, the way she didn't turn away the helpless creatures which needed her help. He knew he ought to dislike her for being so weak, in the eyes of the Dark fey - but he honestly could not bring himself to feel such a thing. She was so genuine. It wasn't fair to think of her that way. Just because she didn't want to hurt others?

''Len!'' Miku's voice brightened, and startled Rei jerked out of his thoughts. Sure enough, there was his cousin, coming back to the tower in his canary form. As Len came closer to the open window, Rei noticed his feathers, and his eyes narrowed - the bright gold was stained with blood red. Rei couldn't help wondering about one thing - would it have killed Len to brush himself up a little, before he came back?

Miku, too, noticed the bright crimson blood splattered all over the canary, as he came to a rest on her window sill. ''Oh my, Len, what ever happened to you?'' she cried out, her free hand reaching out for the canary. Somewhat irritably, Len shook himself, then stepped onto her open palm, chirping away almost angrily. Miku just smiled a little at the canary's antics, then sighed and shook her head. ''You don't seem hurt...''

Then she glanced away from them. ''You're going to have to take a bath, Len,'' she said, disapproving. ''There's no way I'm going to let you sleep in my bed tonight, not with you being so dirty like that. I'll go and get the water ready. You wait here with your blackbird friend, I'll be right back,'' she set the two birds down on the window sill, before she turned around and hurried to the other side of the room.

Len seemed completely unaffected by Miku's decision to make him bathe. In fact, all the canary did was turn around to stare at Rei - and in that one stare, Rei suddenly felt a little shiver run down his spine. He received the feeling that Len was smiling, a knowing smile which didn't let on to just how much he knew. But that was simply ridiculous. Birds were unable to smile, even if they were just faeries in disguise.

_I saw you in the clearing earlier, Rei, _Len's voice in his mind was filled with that familiar mockery. _And I'm so very disappointed in you. Why didn't you stop by and say hello?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Solitaryloner: **In my opinion, this chapter sucks. I'm almost too embarrassed to post it up, but I can't be bothered to redo it, so..._

_Incidentally, I was listening to 8 Sec by Miku - the composer is AvTechNo!, of course - and I thought: Hey, actually that picture sort of applies to this story. A little. Because I'm quite sure that the boy in the picture is Len. Check the song out, it's on YouTube somewhere._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

For some reason, Len wasn't very enthusiastic about Rei's presence in Miku's room. Especially not when his cousin hadn't acknowledged him earlier, in the clearing. Len wasn't blind.

As Dark fey, he was always wary and alert. It was rare for him to miss anything, and Rei was no exception. The very moment he had seen the blackbird alighting on the branch, he had known that it was Rei. Had his cousin really thought that he could escape Len's detection? Len was the Dark Prince, for crying out loud. He would always be able to detect the presence of a Dark faery. Especially if it was his own cousin.

The blackbird looked away from his piercing stare, seeming almost mutinous. _Well, you seemed so intent on hunting, _came Rei's voice, resounding in his head. _If I had known that you wanted me to make my presence known, then I would have done that, my Lord. _Rei looked back at him, and Len fidgeted on the window sill, feeling the sticky blood still coating him. Maybe he should have washed it off first.

Usually, Len wasn't so messy, when it came to hunting. It was fairly easy to hunt, after all - a simple deep cut to the jugular usually ended the lives of most animals. But then, today Len was in a bad mood. And when he was in a bad mood, he tended to just rip and slash without thinking of the mess he was making. The only reason why he was in a bad mood was because of his uncertainty. Of how unsure he was.

He detested being unsure. And, what was worse was that, even after the killing spree he had just gone on, he still didn't know what he ought to do with Miku Hatsune. Normally, when he was unhappy about someone, he just murdered them - but he couldn't do that to her. She was his fiancée. And he didn't like to mistreat what belonged to him, being the possessive prince that he was. So what should he do about her?

He watched as she filled up a little tub of water, which was clearly meant for his bath. Honestly, Len wasn't too happy about the fact that she wanted to bathe him - he could do that perfectly well on his own, and her bathing him made him feel like an useless cripple - but he was filthy at the moment. And he didn't like the feeling of being filthy. He might as well just save himself the trouble and let her give him the bath.

''Len!'' Miku turned around, facing the sill once more. She walked slowly over to the window, careful not to spill any of the water, and like an obedient pet canary, Len remained where he was - though it stung, to have to listen to the whims of a little girl. He shouldn't have turned into a canary. Or maybe he shouldn't have stayed with Miku. She was softening him, making him care a tiny little bit about her -

No. _She means nothing to me. She's a toy, no more and no less than that. _Grudgingly, he stepped forward towards her - _I want to be clean. This is the only reason why I am not putting up a struggle. Also, she's my fiancée. If anyone else had been trying to do this to me, I would have gouged their eyes out. _Gently, Miku picked him up, then put him down inside the tub full of water. The water was icy cold.

Len stood still in the tub, feeling the cold water swirling around him, soaking him to the bone. His feathers were wet, dripping with water, and their bright golden colour had darkened into a musty yellow. As gently as ever, Miku's slender fingers rubbed all over him, a tiny bit of soap in her grasp. He tried not to fidget, wanting this to be over and done with as soon as possible. He watched the clear water turning pale pink.

Pale pink with the blood of slaughtered prey. Bubbles frothed over the surface, and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore Rei's piercing stare. He could feel his cousin staring at him, wondering why he wasn't putting up a struggle - and to tell the truth, Len wasn't very sure either. Other than the fact that he wanted to get clean...but that was unlike him. He disliked others doing things for him, like he was a helpless cripple.

He was not weak, and he was capable of doing whatever he wanted by himself. He didn't need Rei to think that he was softening, letting the girl do whatever she wanted with him. _I am not softening. Letting her bathe me...it gets me clean, and I don't have to waste energy on doing something which would otherwise be pointless. _He let his eyes remain tightly closed, feeling the soapsuds sliding down his head.

Letting his physical body remain still, Len pulled at his cousin's consciousness, so that both of them entered a mental realm where they could communicate freely, outside of their current physical constraints. In this half-conscious state of concentration, Len was in his usual form, just like how Rei was. Both of their physical bodies remained still, while their minds were linked as one. Letting them talk to each other easily.

In this mental realm, whatever happened to the mental state would reflect upon the physical body. In this realm where the minds reigned and spoke, if Len's consciousness hurt Rei here, Rei's physical body would be injured as well. ''I see that you look as disapproving as you always do,'' Len's lips curved up into a tiny, mocking smile. ''Perhaps you should air your concerns so that we can settle them, once and for all?''

In this realm, they were standing in the forest. The exact same forest Miku's lonely window overlooked. The canopies of the trees were dense and luxuriant, and it made Len feel like he was trapped in a world of green. The sky overhead was gloomy, and it cast the whole forest into darkness. A darkness so dim that Len had to strain his eyes to see Rei, even with his rather superior nocturnal eyesight.

Rei's golden eyes narrowed slightly. ''You're my cousin, Len. My Lord,'' he paused, his black hair whipping around him in the wind. ''And I really do respect you. But sometimes, I wonder...do you truly deserve that respect?'' he asked, his voice soft. Len arched an eyebrow, tilting his head to one side. This sounded interesting. It might actually do well for him to pay attention to what Rei had to say, this time. For once.

''What makes you say that?'' he answered, his blue eyes drifting away from his cousin. His cousin...his only companion, his only confidant. He wondered what it would be like, to not have his cousin by his side. Life would certainly be more boring, he could say that. ''I doubt that I've done anything which I normally wouldn't have. Which means I'm not the one who changed. So, why did you change, Rei? To despise me so?''

He knew Rei stiffened. ''I don't despise you,'' came the cool retort. ''I never have, and I never will. But I think that your methods are rather...cruel. Especially when it comes to dealing with your betrothed,'' his feline golden eyes became hooded. Len noticed the way those eyes turned darker, his own gaze narrowing slightly at Rei's words. ''I know you dislike kindness. But is it really her fault? Must you treat her like this?''

''Kindness is a weakness. Kind people are the ones who are always being taken advantage of. I'm taking advantage of her kindness. Such willingness to trust and help others...she is only going to end up hurting herself,'' Len cast his gaze upwards, at the sky - it was grey, the colour of a sky about to pour. ''Better that she suffer at my hands than because of the rest of our brethren. Don't you agree with me, Rei?'' he added, looking back down from the grey sky.

''She still shouldn't be hurt this way,'' Rei said simply, causing Len to press his lips together into a faint scowl. _Rei's words do not befit the Dark fey. Why is he arguing for her sake? She is nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. Since when was he so sentimental, so willing to go against me? For a mere girl? Has he lost all sense of self-preservation? _''Innocence isn't something that deserves to be punished.''

Len hissed at Rei, his hand immediately going to the dagger strapped to his hips. The shiny metal blade was stained with crimson - Len hadn't bothered to wash the blood off the dagger. He saw no point in doing such a thing. It was only going to get dirty again anyway. Besides, he would wash it once he had some free time. Free time was not exactly a luxury he was capable of affording now. ''It is precisely because of her innocence that I treat her this way,'' he spat.

Rei met his hostile glare with an even gaze. ''Why?'' he asked, the simple word making Len pause. ''Why must we view all innocence and kindness as liabilities? To us, gentleness and any willingness to trust others is a sign of weakness. To us, strength is in cruelty. In being ruthless and unforgiving. But without people like her...wouldn't the world be a bleak place, Len? It's wrong, to treat her the way you do.''

Len's icy gaze met Rei's. ''I don't see anything wrong with how I treat her, at present,'' he replied, his tone frigid. ''And anyway, I don't understand why you should even care. She is not your fiancée,'' he reminded his cousin, his voice turning even colder. ''She's mine. And I'm free to do whatever I want to her. You might want to watch what you say, Rei. For all you know, I might decide to mistreat her more.''

''If you're angry with me, then punish me,'' his golden gaze was unwavering. ''But don't take it out on her. You've always been a fair prince, even though you were ruthless. Don't change that just because you're unhappy with me,'' he bowed, his black hair falling forward to cover his face. Len gritted his teeth, displeased with how things were going. _Being self-sacrificial now, I see. I wonder what exactly he's up to._

''If I really wanted to punish you, I wouldn't hurt her. I know of better ways to discipline you, and anyway I wouldn't harm my own fiancée. Not without cause. Are you suggesting that I wreck my own belongings, cousin?'' his voice was deathly quiet, and Rei's gaze flicked up, his golden eyes as carefully neutral as they always were. ''If you care for the girl, then I suggest that you keep your opinions out of my plans.''

''I understand, my Lord,'' came the soft murmur. Again, those golden eyes met his blue gaze, studying him intently. It made Len wonder what Rei was thinking now. ''Still...didn't you ever spare a thought for her feelings?'' this question was asked slowly. ''Haven't you thought of how hurt she will be, should she realise that she's simply a tool you're making use of? Something to hurt her birth parents? It's unfair to her.''

Len reined in his irritation - _it will not do me good for Rei to see how much his words are antagonising me. Miku is my betrothed. Mine. She belongs to me. Why does he care about her so much? _''I am the Dark Prince, Rei - something that you appear to have forgotten,'' he hissed out from between gritted teeth. ''I don't care about the feelings of anyone other than myself. Everything I do is solely for my own benefit. Remember that?'' he narrowed his eyes.

''She's the girl you're going to marry. She'll be your wife, the person who will remain by your side for the rest of your long life. You should at least try not to upset her,'' Rei pointed out, his voice calm and reasonable. It was a very stark contrast against his own barely suppressed irritation, and Len resisted the urge to reach out and cleave Rei's head from his neck. Why was he allowing Rei's words to get to him?

''You're in no position to lecture me,'' he said quietly. ''What I do is up to me, and I don't have to listen to your opinions if I don't want to,'' he glanced away from Rei, clearly indicating that their earlier conversation was now over. Again, he glanced up at the grey streaked sky, his blue eyes closing as he felt the first few droplets of rain, falling on his exposed skin. ''It seems like a storm is coming, and soon,'' he observed.

''And so it seems,'' came Rei's soft reply. There was a brief pause where neither of them said anything, before Rei finally broke the tense silence once again. ''You seemed to be rather enjoying it earlier, while Miku was giving you that bath,'' now, Rei's tone was filled with sly knowingness, instead of his usual subservience. Len glanced back down at Rei, his blue eyes sending his cousin yet another fierce glare.

''I let her do so simply because it would have been bothersome to bathe by myself. Besides, if I left her for too long, she would have started to wor- to feel suspicious about what I'm up to,'' Len hoped, rather foolishly, that Rei would not notice the little slip he had just made. _No. Not worry. I shouldn't have to care about whether or not she worries for me. After all, I'm not really her pet. I'm not even a real canary._

''Worry, Len?'' Rei arched a slender eyebrow. ''I'm surprised. Coming from a prince who cares not for other people's emotions...I wouldn't have expected you to care about whether or not she worries for you,'' Rei tilted his head to one side, apparently not noticing the slight scowl on Len's face. ''Are you sure that you really don't feel anything for her? After all, I hear that it is possible for the Dark Princes to feel. A little.''

The glare that Len sent Rei at those words was cold enough to freeze water. ''Oh, the Princes are capable of feeling, Rei,'' Len's voice was as frigid as his glare. ''Feeling spite and anger. We can feel a great range of emotions. I do not understand why everyone else seems to think otherwise. Just because we do not love does not mean that we're incapable of feeling,'' his long, slender fingers clenched tightly into fists.

''Whatever you say, my Lord,'' was all Rei gave in reply, inclining his head respectfully towards the prince. ''Should we be getting back to our physical bodies now?'' he added, as the rain started pouring in earnest. ''It's been a while. Miku should have finished bathing you by now,'' a small smile tugged at the edges of Rei's lips. Len couldn't help hissing at Rei once more, detesting that look of smugness on his face.

_He really does think that letting Miku bathe me is a sign of weakness. How irritating. I suppose that I should have put up a struggle then, even if the bath is largely for my own benefit. _Len feared that, if he spent any longer living as an idle little pet, he would forget how to care for himself. He was spending far too much time in his canary form for his own good. He even thought like a bird now, sometimes.

And if he forgot how to do things by himself...no. Len had a fiercely independent streak, and he wasn't going to let this change that. _I am thinking too much into things. I let her bathe me once. Once. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean that I'm starting to care for her, nor does it mean that I'm going to forget how to fend for myself. A bath is just a bath, and I shouldn't be reading too much into things._

_If only Rei was able to keep his damn mouth shut. _Len let his consciousness slowly dissolve, returning to the physical world. True enough, as what his cousin thought, Miku had finished giving him his much-needed bath - now, the petite tealette was swaddling him in a soft white towel, and again Len tried hard not to fidget. Best to get all this over and done with, even if it was rather embarrassing for him.

He was so unused to someone else caring for him, doing things for him. Like bathing him. Granted, he was currently in the form of a canary, and that would have made it a little difficult for him to have an actual bath - but still. Allowing someone to help him with anything was a sign of weakness. And, like all of the Dark fey, Len was not tolerant of weaknesses of any kind. They always had to be strong...

Rei seemed to be trying hard to hold back his laughter, if what Len was reading from his thoughts proved accurate. Len glared at Rei again, but he doubted that his cousin knew that he was glaring at him - after all, birds did not have the most expressive of features. ''Now, isn't that better, Len?'' Miku cooed at him, patting at him with the towel. In his head, Len sighed, then just continued standing still.

Only his head poked out from the bundled towel - the rest of his body was completely wrapped in the soft white cotton. ''You look so cute, Len!'' Miku giggled, picking the bundle - along with himself - up, carrying it in her arms. The way one might carry an infant, he supposed. ''Like a baby bird,'' she reached out, scratching him a little under his beak, where his neck was. Len couldn't stop himself from fidgeting then.

That felt rather...good. He chirped, wanting more, and she giggled again, still scratching gently at his neck. He closed his eyes in bliss, not wanting the scratching to stop. It wasn't that he cared about her, or that he liked her - he simply could not deny that the scratching felt good. Was this yet another disadvantage of being a pet canary? That he had this strange...weakness for being scratched under his beak?

_This is most unlike you, Len, _Rei's voice was filled with more than a slight hint of smugness. Len forced his eyes open as he stared at the blackbird - true enough, Rei was staring at him, and he could swear the blackbird was wearing a look of supremely annoying knowingness on his face. Len scowled, though it didn't show since canaries were not capable of scowling. What was Rei thinking of his situation?

_It feels pleasurable. That's all there is to it, _he thought back sharply. _There are no feelings, absolutely none whatsoever, involved. And you're not in any position to mock me, Rei. _Ever since Len had found his fiancée, Rei had been becoming more and more...questioning. He forgot his place frequently, asking Len whether or not he was doing the right thing. Len rather missed the old Rei. The quiet, submissive Rei.

Why was it that Rei had changed so much? Was it because of this girl? He looked back at her - she had stopped scratching him, and he found that rather disappointed him - and studied her intently. What was it about her that could make Rei change so much, so willing to question Len about his orders? She was a beautiful girl, that could not be denied, but there was no shortage of beautiful women amongst the Dark fey.

Was it her kindness? Was it that, as Rei said, her kindness was something that deserved to be cherished and protected, instead of mocked and condemned, the way it was by their kind? But Len failed to see how kindness could move anyone to speak up for them. Yes, she was willing to help other people, but that just made her an easy target. An easy victim. Everyone would take advantage of her, that way.

All that was what he was taught, after all. _Take advantage of weakness. Kindness, naivety, trust - these are all weaknesses. Exploit them, and use them to your benefit. And don't ever feel like what you're doing is wrong. It is their own fault for being so gullible. You should take it as a lesson - see, by hurting people this way, you make them realise that being kind never pays. Better they're hurt by you than others._

Better that Miku was hurt by his hand, than by the hands of others. For others would be far more ruthless than he was. At the end of the day, she was his fiancée, and he tried to have her welfare at heart. Sometimes. Others would not even care about what happened to her. So long as they got what they wanted, they didn't care about how their victims felt afterwards. It was the victim's own fault for being so weak.

Len was like that too. But of course, he could not possibly treat his betrothed the same way. As Miku set him down on her bed, he stayed still, bundled up in the thick towel, thinking and thinking - what should he do now? He still didn't know, and he let his gaze slide over to her - she had gone to look at the books in her bookcase, and she wouldn't pay any attention to him for some time. That was her usual habit.

Len glanced at the window. Rei was gone - he must have flown off some time during Len's internal monologue. Though Len knew that he would be back tomorrow. So he was now free to think without any interruptions. Miku walked back to the bed, one hand holding a book open - with her other hand, she idly unwound the towel from around Len, letting him free. Len stretched his wings, then fluffed out his yellow feathers. At the very least, he felt clean now.

Well, he would wait until tonight. Perhaps, if he knew how she would react to him tonight, he would be able to come up with another plan.


	12. Chapter 12

_Was everything all just a dream? It felt so much like a dream. He wasn't there when I woke up again. Did I just...dream it all up?_

_But it all felt so real. _Miku bit her lower lip, practically gnawing at it - this lip biting was a habit she had never managed to get rid of, and try as she might she was unable to stop herself from worrying her bottom lip whenever she was feeling nervous. And she was worried now. She worried that everything which had taken place the previous night was a dream. Yet, at the same time, Len had been there, with her.

She had woken up to see him there. At first, it had startled her, to see the beautiful blond man in her room with her. But then, after a while, she forgot that he only ever showed up in her dreams, that he wasn't supposed to exist in real life. What was it that Len said before? _All things are real. It just depends on whether or not you believe...if you believe enough, anything can be real. Do you believe that I'm real, Miku?_

He had to be real. All the sensations she felt. Everything, every single touch, every single soft whisper - she could remember each and every one so clearly, like they were all branded onto her very soul. _Len..._his touch made her shiver. She still didn't understand why. Was it normal, for people to shiver around those they...liked? She still didn't completely understand all this relationship business. What was like? Love?

Love. To have great affection for someone or something. Affection. To be very fond of a person or an object. Fondness. To be loving. All these...they were all just one and the same thing, weren't they? If she said that she liked Len, then did it mean she loved him? She didn't want him to go. It was a selfish wish, and she hated being so self-centred, but she just couldn't bear the thought of him walking away...

''I'm here,'' came the quiet, familiar whisper. Miku whipped around, her eyes searching for him - and there he stood, his icy blue eyes meeting hers. His lips tilted up into a small smile, and then he held out his arms. Instantly, she rushed over to him, throwing herself into his embrace, closing her eyes as she leant her head against his chest. He was so much taller than her...she felt his arms wrap around her.

''I missed you,'' she said softly, scared that he would leave her alone again. ''You left all of a sudden, last night...did I do something wrong?'' she pulled back, staring desperately up at him. His abrupt departure had worried her, making her wonder if she had done something to annoy him. It wouldn't have surprised her if she had - she was, after all, ridiculously naive. Compared to him, she felt like such an idiot. A child...

''No, you didn't,'' he smiled reassuringly at her. She relaxed a little, but she didn't return to him, still standing some distance away from him. She thought she saw something flicker through his eyes at that, but before she could identify what that something was, it was gone. ''Are you unhappy with me?'' he asked, reaching out to brush his fingers against her cheek. ''If you are, then I apologise for whatever I've done wrong. Don't stay away from me,'' his gaze softened.

''No...you didn't do anything wrong,'' Miku took a deep breath. ''I was just wondering...what is love? What's the difference between love and like? Between lust and affection?'' she looked back up at him, meeting his startled blue gaze. ''I've heard of these words, but I never knew what they meant until I met you. And even now, I still don't know what's the difference. Do I like you? Do I lust for you? Do I love you, Len?''

''I can't tell you whether or not you love me,'' he answered, his hands reaching out to clasp hers gently. ''Only you can decide. Love is...not the same as simple like, Miku,'' his slender fingers tightened around her hands. ''Love is deeper than like. Love is when...you're willing to give everything up for that other person,'' those blue eyes seemed to darken, not that she knew why. ''Love is for people who are...genuine. Kind.''

''Do you love me?'' she asked, wanting to know. Hating her own neediness, but desperate to understand what he meant. Len stiffened at the question, and she began gnawing at her bottom lip once more, nervous. ''Never mind,'' she said softly, beginning to pull her hands away from his grasp. ''I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question. You don't need to answer, Len. I apologise for asking such a ridiculous -''

''No,'' he interrupted her midway through her apology. ''I...'' he hesitated, and she glanced down as she felt his grip tighten on her. _Why isn't he letting go?_ ''Miku, I love you,'' he finally whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. ''I don't want to see you walking away from me, not the way you're going to. You told me that you didn't want me to leave before. Do the same for me. Stay. You'll stay, won't you?''

''I-I wasn't going to leave,'' she managed to stutter out, her cheeks suddenly flooding with warmth. _Whenever he tells me something like this, I react in this way. Is that normal? _''I would never leave you, Len,'' she glanced down at the leaf strewn ground, trying to avoid his piercing blue gaze. She could almost feel that intent stare, boring a hole right through her. ''I just...wanted to know what you're thinking...''

A corner of his lips curled up. ''Well, now you know, don't you?'' he murmured, his voice so soft that she almost couldn't hear it. He brought her hands up, placing them against his chest. She could feel the steady rhythm of his heart, against her palms. ''It beats for you,'' he leant close to her, his mesmerising voice whispering into her ear. ''You own my heart, and don't ever forget that, Miku,'' his small smile widened.

Her cheeks seemed to burn hotter. The way he was looking at her...his blond fringe fell into his eyes, but that didn't prevent that icy gaze from piercing her. What he had just said...what did it all mean? One of his hands reached up, looping a lock of her teal hair behind her ear. It was a gesture that made her feel...cherished. Like she really was important to him. ''You're precious to me. I can't ever let you leave my side. You know that, don't you?'' he drew back, studying her.

''I know...'' she swallowed, then looked up at him, finally forcing herself to return his stare. ''But you can't really love me, can you?'' she asked him, noticing the way his eyes widened at her words. ''Because, even if I believe that you're real, that you aren't just a figment of my imagination, you won't exist outside of dreams. You don't...live in the real world. In the waking world. You're only there when I'm asleep...''

He seemed to hesitate. After a while, he sighed. ''If I told you that I existed in the waking world, would you believe me?'' he tilted his head, icy blue eyes regarding her curiously. She stared back at him, blinking as she registered his words - was he implying that he did exist? That he was real? But how could he possibly be real? _If he was real...then why didn't he show up before this? How can he exist here, then?_

''I would...I would say that you were lying to me,'' she answered, her voice shaky. Oh, she wanted to believe. She wanted to believe him so badly. _But what happens in a dream can't possibly happen in real life. If that was the case, I would have left this tower a long time ago. _His blue gaze darkened, and he glanced away from her. She panicked, wondering if she had managed to offend him. ''Don't be angry!''

''No, I'm not angry,'' he sighed. ''I'm just a little disappointed. Out of all the people I know, you were the one I thought would have the most faith in me. In what I say,'' his fingers brushed gently against her cheek, and she bit her lip once more. All of a sudden, she felt so guilty - like she had just done something wrong, by doubting what he said. If she loved him, was she supposed to believe him, no matter what?

''I'm sorry. I believe you,'' she threw her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. ''But...if you do exist in the waking world, then why didn't you ever show yourself? Where are you? In the village you told me about?'' at that, he shook his head, and she frowned. ''Then where can you be? Len...'' she stilled, feeling his slender finger pressing against her lips. He shushed her, that familiar smile reappearing.

''I'm not in the village. In fact, Miku...'' he leant down, so close that his lips were mere inches away from hers. She could feel his cool breath washing against her face. Like mint and frost. Like coldness and darkness. It made her shiver from the iciness, just like the frost of winter in the middle of the night. ''I'm close. So close to you...much closer than you ever would have imagined,'' his small smile changed subtly.

She didn't know what this new smile of his was called. But it wasn't a smile she liked. Despite it being Len, she thought...the smile wasn't a very nice one. She looked away from him, and in response he laughed. Unlike his smile, it was a warm, reassuring laugh, and she found herself relaxing at the soothing sound. ''If you're so close, then why didn't I ever see you around me before? Not in the waking world?'' she asked.

''Just because,'' he said simply, shrugging. He saw the crestfallen look on her face. ''It's a secret,'' he winked at her, smoothing her hair away from her eyes. ''Besides,'' he added, ''you should already know that I'm real. Remember last night?'' her eyes widened at the reminder. ''It was all real,'' came the quiet whisper. ''The night we shared was real. It was no dream, not like this...I was there. With you. Holding you.''

''But you left -'' her voice was muffled by a hand, clamping over her mouth. On reflex, her hands shot up, her fingers covering his hand - Len pulled her back against his body, his free arm wrapping loosely around her waist. His breath brushed lightly against her neck, and it made her shiver again. _Why is he doing this? _She glanced around, staring up at him - his long hair fell forward, covering his face. His eyes were hidden, and all she could see was his smile.

''The things that you fear...they manifest in your dreams,'' he whispered, ''wanting to frighten you. Nightmares. It's how dreams work, you see. The more you fear in your dreams, the more your nightmares try to seek you out. And you feared that I would leave you,'' his arm tightened reassuringly around her. ''You should be careful, Miku. Tell me what you fear the most. I'll have to get rid of your fear for you.''

_I can hear them. It's troublesome. This is the first time I've seen her fears manifesting in her dreams this way. The shadows, they're all coming...the only reason why I know that they're there is because we're one and the same. We're both of the Dark. Nightmares and Dark fey...we're not really all that different, are we? _He could feel her soft body against his, but he ignored it. There were others here...

_Nightmares are living creatures. Fey of the nightmare world. Sensing the fears of those who sleep, they encroach on people's dreams, wearing the faces of what those sleepers fear the most. They especially enjoy meddling in the dreams of other faeries. The only fey the Nightmare fey fear...are those of the Dark. _They had probably sensed Miku's fierce longing, her reluctance for him to leave her side.

Any negative emotion could attract the presence of Nightmare fey. But fear, most of all. Miku feared that he would leave her side, and they were coming to feed off that fear. _This will be a waste of my time, to deal with them. If only this child was able to keep her senses about her. _''What do you fear the most?'' he asked her, trying not to sound too impatient. He had to seem like he was in control. Like...he cared.

_Do you love me? _The question had stunned him. _Love? What is love? There's no such thing as love in this world. Love is for weaklings, for fools and the gullible. For those who believe in sweet lies, so long as they get to hear what they want. _He lied. He never loved. Especially not her. For, to love was to show weakness, and he didn't ever let his rigid self-control slip. He was ruthless and cruel. _Love is but a lie._

''Dark fey,'' came her barely audible reply, her voice carrying a faint tremor. He stiffened at the answer, noticing the shadows sliding out from beyond the familiar trees - darkness fell upon the land, the way Dark fey brought night and the dark with them wherever they went. _How can she fear Dark fey? She has never seen any of us before. She doesn't know what we're like. It's impossible for Nightmare fey to use -_

_The book. The book about faeries. She has learnt something from that book about my kind. What did she learn? _''Hide,'' he told her, ''hide until I tell you it's safe. Try not to fear any more. The more you fear, the more they'll come. I'll be safe, but you won't be. Run,'' he let go of her, and she whipped away from him, her green eyes wide with terror. ''I won't let the nightmares get to you,'' he promised quietly.

She backed away a little. Len waved his hand dismissively, and she ran from him, turning around to shoot him one last, lingering look. The last he saw of her was her long teal hair, whipping around in the wind as she ran at his command. Len tore his gaze away from her, walking forward to meet the sentient shadows, knowing that they couldn't do anything to hurt him. _They have no power over those who fear nothing. I am the Dark Prince. I fear none._

A figure dropped down from the branches of a tree, melting from the darkness to stand before him. A pale hand reached up, pulling the hood down - and then Len was staring into his own face. The same golden blond hair, the same glacial blue eyes, the same knowing smirk. ''You seem well, Len,'' the other Len greeted him. ''I see that you have found your long-lost fiancée. I came here to give you my congratulations.''

''By meddling in my fiancée's dreams?'' Len arched an eyebrow. ''Perhaps you could have done other things to announce your presence. You didn't have to infiltrate her dreams. I was talking to her. You might have interrupted an important conversation,'' Len leant back against the tree the other Len had dropped out from, his blond hair falling around his face as he folded his arms expectantly across his chest.

''And anyway, stop wearing my face,'' he added, somewhat irritably. ''Miku is gone. You have no more reason to pretend to be any of the Dark fey,'' he flicked his fringe out of his eyes. The other Len just snickered, before he let his black hood drop back down, covering his face. When his hand next lifted the hood, his features were completely different. Instead of blond hair, there was brown. Red eyes instead of blue.

''Meito Sakine,'' Len acknowledged. Meito, the Prince of the Nightmare fey, inclined his head in return. ''You have a reason to seek me out, I'm sure. Other than to offer your congratulations. Spit it out, and we'll see what I can do about your request,'' he glanced away from Meito's red eyes, staring boredly down at the forest ground. The leaves there were the same shade of brown as Meito's hair. Autumn leaves...

''Your fiancée has a remarkably strong scent of fear,'' was all Meito said, ignoring Len's words. ''So strong that my brethren and I simply had to see who it came from. Imagine our surprise when we realised that she was your betrothed. And we were even more shocked...'' Meito's lips tilted up into a smirk, ''to realise that she was frightened of Dark fey. Even though her own husband is part of that faction. She doesn't know that you're Dark fey then, I suppose?''

Len stayed silent for a while. ''She doesn't even know that I'm not human,'' he finally shrugged. ''Nor does she know that she's a faery princess. She believes that she is a mortal, and I see no need to change her thinking. Not at present, anyway,'' Len's icy blue eyes narrowed as he looked up from the forest ground, meeting Meito's even red gaze. ''Do you find something wrong with what I'm doing, Meito Sakine?''

Meito shook his head. ''I'm not in any position to comment about the matters that go on between fiancé and fiancée,'' was all the Prince said. Then the Prince hesitated. ''What I can say,'' he added slowly, ''is that it's not healthy to twist someone's dreams the way you do now. I say this as the Prince of the Nightmare fey. I know what I'm talking about. It's never good when fey play in people's dreams, Len Kagamine...''

''She's my betrothed. Everything about her belongs to me, even her dreams. I don't see why I can't make use of her dreams to make her love me,'' Len shrugged casually. ''I'm quite curious, though. Why didn't you show up before? This isn't the first time I've played around in her dreams, and I'm certain that you can sense that. Why didn't you, and the rest of the Nightmare fey, arrive sooner? This is most unlike you.''

''We operate on fear, Len,'' Meito sighed, his fingers toying with his pockets. ''She feared in this dream, so down we came. The stronger the fear, the more we're attracted. We were drawn to her fear that you would leave her side,'' he paused, drawing in a deep breath. His smirk widened. ''It's so thick that you can practically feel it, permeating this dream of hers,'' he purred. ''Whatever you've done...it worked.''

Len's lips tilted up, but as always the smile didn't reach his eyes. ''Well, that's a good thing then, isn't it?'' he asked simply, glancing away from Meito. ''You know,'' he added, ''I knew you were there ever since I first stepped into the dream. You might want to work on your concealment spell a little. It's been too long since you last used it, I'm sure,'' Meito just tilted his head in response, looking unconcerned.

''I wasn't exactly intending to hide myself all that well. And anyway, no one can ever escape the notice of the Dark fey. Knowing when there are people hiding around you...it's a special skill the Dark fey have. And you're the Prince,'' Meito waved carelessly at him. ''It goes without saying that you knew where I was. True, I was here since the beginning...and I have just one question to ask you. You don't mind, do you?''

''Ask away,'' Len answered drolly, glancing down at his fingernails. Meito was actually related to him, he knew - then again, he was related to all of the different monarchs. His grandmother had been from the Nightmare fey. Meito was older than Len by a century, which was why Len didn't talk to him as though he was unworthy of his attention. One century wasn't too much of a difference, however.

''You...certainly seemed as though you cared for the girl,'' Meito's voice was hesitant. For once. ''How you behaved there...I never would have expected you to say that you loved another,'' Len stilled at those words. ''Even if she was your fiancée. Even if...you wanted to manipulate her into playing a part in your plans...it still isn't something I would have expected you to do. It's truly unlike you, Len,'' Meito coughed a little.

''Perhaps I really do love her, then?'' a light smirk flickered across Len's lips. ''I mean, it's not like you could tell, could you? If I wish to fall for her, then that's up to me...you don't know anything, Meito,'' Len glanced up at the sky. ''You're the Prince of Nightmares, and you ought to keep to your own domain. If I ever catch you playing in my fiancée's dreams again, I'm going to make you suffer,'' his eyes narrowed.

''Today was the first time. And it'll be the last,'' Meito's lips tilted up into a smile, a smile that looked eerily like Len's own. ''You can expect no more visits from the rest of the Nightmare fey. I can't speak for the Dream fey, though. If you keep making her happy in her dreams, they're bound to come. Just know that it won't have anything to do with me. I'll be, after all, keeping to my own domain. As you so requested.''

Len nodded. ''I'll handle the Dream fey when they come. If they ever do,'' he sighed, running his fingers irritably through his blond hair. ''Don't come and bother my fiancée and I ever again,'' he added. ''I have plans. And your coming just interferes with those plans. Is that understood?'' At that, Meito frowned, before he shook his head slowly. Almost regretfully. Len whipped around, his eyes piercing him.

''To leave only her alone? Not something I can promise. I can leave her alone if I know that you are with her,'' Meito shrugged. ''But my brethren thrives on nightmares. It's not the first time we've appeared in her dreams, despite what you think. She has plenty of nightmares, this little one. Not recently, since you've been interfering with her dreams for the past few days. But before that, most certainly. My kind always go to where dark nightmares thrive.''

''She has nightmares?'' Len didn't know that. He frowned a little, then relaxed marginally. ''So long as you don't come when I'm with her, in her dreams. I have matters to settle with her, and I don't appreciate the presence of other fey. Especially not when you're not of my faction,'' Meito nodded. Len smiled. ''Good. Then send my regards to your mother. It's been a while since I've last seen her. Maybe we'll chat soon.''

''She blesses you too, Len. Prince of the Dark. Good hunting,'' with a snap of his fingers, the Nightmare Prince faded away, the rest of the shadows disappearing along with him. Len sighed once more - _now, that was a waste of my time. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. It is a given that either the Nightmare or Dream fey would visit me eventually. To see why I am tampering with their domain..._

_Perhaps I should be considered lucky, since it's the Nightmare fey who visited. Nightmare fey, I can handle. Dream fey are just too kind for me to talk to rationally. _Their kindness, the way they were attracted to sweet, pleasant dreams, just sickened Len. _How are sweet dreams any fun? Sweet dreams do nothing but weaken people. Make them soft and helpless. Nightmares are much better than those._

Not that Len was too fond of either one. He did not like interacting with fey of any faction other than his own. Frankly, he had little patience dealing with even his own fey. Turning around, he set off to search for Miku, wherever she could be. He hoped he wouldn't have to search for too long - _she can't have gone too far. I wonder where she is now? _- since searching for her was a waste of his time and energy.

And he still didn't like doing pointless things. ''I'll have to start watching out for other fey,'' he murmured to himself. ''The other fey factions are beginning to get interested in my affairs, since I've finally managed to find my betrothed. And all that interest does not bode well.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Is this all my fault? What if he gets hurt, trying to chase my nightmares away for me? He said that my fears manifest themselves in my dreams...what if the Dark fey hurt Len?_

Miku was hiding behind a tree, her heart in her throat. Why did her nightmares have to come for her, even when she was with Len? She thought that, since her nightmares hadn't come once Len started showing up in her dreams, perhaps Len was capable of keeping those nightmares away. But that didn't appear to be the case. Carefully, she looked out from behind the tree, wondering whether Len was okay.

''Miku?'' she whipped around, and there stood Len, looking perfectly fine. There wasn't even a scratch on him. She hadn't noticed him come to approach her, but she didn't care about that - thankfully, she went forward, throwing her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest, too thankful for words. He stiffened, but slowly, his arms reached out to wrap around her waist. ''There, there. I'm fine, aren't I?''

''I thought...'' she looked up at him, swallowing. ''You were gone for so long, and I thought you were never going to come back,'' she sighed. ''But I'm just grateful that you're fine!'' Miku pulled back to stare at him. ''What happened with the nightmares? Did the...did the Dark fey hurt you or anything?'' she asked, still a little worried for Len. Something strange seemed to flicker through Len's eyes at her question.

''No...nothing happened. Once you left, the Dark fey left too, so I didn't do anything, actually,'' he smiled reassuringly at her. ''I'm more worried about you...are you okay?'' he pulled away from her, his blue eyes filled with apparent concern. She spun around once, showing him that she was perfectly unharmed, and his eyes softened a little. ''That's good then,'' he breathed. ''Now, where were we before we were interrupted?''

''We were talking about how you could exist in the real world,'' she hesitated. ''Especially when you never appeared before me in real life before...save for that one night. The night you mysteriously disappeared?'' she glanced away from him. As always, his intense gaze bored a hole right through her, making her feel a little...shy. Unable to meet his eyes. She felt like she could drown in the depths of his eyes...

''Because I'm real,'' gently, his fingers tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. ''You don't believe me, do you?'' he tilted his head. ''Then I suppose that I'll just have to prove it to you...'' slowly, he drew her close, causing her to gasp a little. In embarrassment? She wasn't sure. She felt so safe, tucked against him like this. Miku knew that Len would never do anything to hurt her. He was too kind to ever do such a thing.

Besides, people...they wouldn't hurt the ones they loved, would they? If love meant caring for someone, cherishing and longing for them? ''I'm going to wake you up now,'' came the intense whisper. ''When you awaken, look for your canary. He's your friend, isn't he? He'll be very concerned for you. Pets always have the ability to sense their master's moods, you see...he'll be wanting to comfort you after your dream...''

_My canary...Len? _''What do you mean -'' she was cut off as Len leant down, his lips covering hers gently, preventing her from saying anything more. She felt her eyes close as she kissed him back, still as clumsy as the first time he had ever kissed her. His lips curved up into a smile, and then he withdrew from her - her eyes flew open wide, and she realised that she was back in her room, sitting up shakily in her bed.

Len wasn't in the room. She couldn't see him at all, and that disappointed her. _Perhaps he really does not exist in real life. Maybe he was just telling me a little white lie to make me feel better. But...I appreciate the thought. At least he tried to make me feel better. Didn't he? _She didn't mind being alone here...at least, she tried not to mind. The only thing she minded was that they couldn't truly love each other. He was nothing but a dream, a beautiful dream...

Reaching up, she combed her fingers through her long fringe, holding it away from her eyes. Her breathing was still ragged and uneven, and she shut her eyes, trying to calm herself down. _When you awaken, look for your canary. _Len's last few words rang through her mind, and she shook her head sharply, rubbing at her closed eyes tiredly. _I don't know how that proves he's real. But I'd better do what he told me to..._

''Len?'' she called, opening her eyes and looking around for the little bird. Unconsciously, she brushed her fingers against her bottom lip, still feeling the imprint of Len's mouth against hers. Shivering, she shook the thought away. ''Len?'' she said again, becoming a little worried after she didn't hear any response. Silence greeted her words, and she grew nervous. _Is he not in the room? Perhaps I should look for him._

Determinedly, she slid herself forward, getting ready to rise from the bed - but then she heard a soft shuffle. Her eyes widening, she looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. From the corner of her room, a dark figure stepped forward towards her bed, into the light of the moon which shone through her lone window. The silver light illuminated the figure, making her shift back as she saw...

''Len?'' she gasped. His blond fringe fell over one icy blue eye - the rest of his hair was down, brushing lightly against his shoulders. He was dressed in black from head-to-toe, and there was a dagger strapped to his hips. The dagger was stained the red of blood, and she let her gaze flick away from the wicked blade - she didn't quite like the look of it. ''You're really here!'' Happiness flickered through her.

She couldn't believe that he really was here. In her room. So he wasn't a dream...unless this was another dream? And what she had seen earlier was nothing but a dream within a dream? She pinched herself, then hissed - the pain felt real. No, this was most definitely not a dream. Len Kagamine...the boy she loved...he was here with her. He truly did exist in the land outside of imagination and make-believe.

Then, just as quickly, her happiness died. ''But I don't know where my canary went...'' her voice trailed off as Len stepped even closer to her, his face impassive as he stared down at her. Now that she could see him better, she saw that he was holding something in his hand. A feather. It was a bright golden feather, which glinted even in the dimness of the room. It was the same beautiful gold as that of Len's feathers.

She stared, uncomprehending, at him, unsure of what that meant. Why did he have Len's feather if the canary itself wasn't here? Slowly, he lifted his hand, threading the small feather through his silky blond hair. The moment the feather was brought near his hair, she lost sight of it - for the feather and the hair were the exact same shade of golden-yellow. Len cocked his head at her, looking remarkably birdlike...

She edged away from him, sudden realisation sparking within her as she struggled to come to terms with the truth. Len's intent gaze pierced her. The exact same way her canary stared at her, giving her the impression that it was staring right into her very soul...as though it understood every single thing she was saying, though she knew it could not. Suddenly, she realised everything. The truth which had been right in front of her, under her nose, all along.

Staring up at him, she met his frigid blue gaze, unable to face it all. _This can't be the truth. It can't be. Is it? _''Len...you're...the canary?''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **This is one of my favourite chapters to write, so far. Anyway, one thing I have to say - what's with the number of reviews for the last two chapters? I think I got a grand total of two. Or three. Well, thanks for the support, you guys. I really appreciate it._

_I'm not trying to pressurise you guys into reviewing my stuff. It's just that...well, reviews make me happier. Even if I don't reply to each and every review. Well, it's fine, I understand that people get lazy and stuff...anyway, I'm trying to finish this off as soon as possible, so I'm not really updating other stories. I'll get to doing that as soon as possible, I promise._


	13. Chapter 13

_Len is the canary? _The blond man was looking down at her, his features impassive. Miku didn't know how to react. He said nothing to admit that it was the truth, or that it was all a lie.

''How?'' she breathed, meeting his gaze. At the question, the iciness of his blue eyes seemed to crack a little. He reached up, running his fingers through his blond hair, and for the first time ever she noticed a black ring on his fourth finger. She wondered what that ring indicated. Why had she never seen it before this? Len let out a soft sigh, seeming almost resigned, before he leant down, his face close to hers.

''You never asked,'' came the blunt reply, his lips tilting up into a tiny smile. Miku frowned, about the question him further, but he reached out to cup her cheek. ''No, don't ask me anything yet,'' he murmured, his voice barely audible. ''It was not in my intentions to keep anything from you. Really, I would have told you eventually...it's just that I thought it was better to keep this a secret from you. Until I was sure you could accept me, that you really did love me...''

''What are you, really?'' she asked, her voice soft. Was he truly human? Humans couldn't change their forms whenever they liked, could they? She was human, after all, and she never had been able to change into a bird. She couldn't recall how many times she had wished before, that she could just turn into a bird with wings, and soar away from her lonely little tower. Into the forest and the skies, anywhere but here...

''I'm human,'' he answered, confusing her further. ''Remember that night I first came to you?'' he asked, noticing how puzzled she was. Miku nodded, and his tiny smile widened. ''That night, I was cursed by a witch...'' he hesitated. ''From the next day onwards, every day I would take the form of a canary. Every night, my form will return to its original human one. That's why I'm like this. Come morning, I will change...''

Miku was still a little dazed by her revelation. It took her a while to understand what Len was telling her, and when she finally did understand, she was rather startled. _A curse? He was cursed in that way? I wonder how he managed to live with such a thing. Even if it only had been for several days..._his icy blue eyes were calm and steady...but they looked resigned, almost. Like he had accepted that he would stay this way.

''Cursed?'' she echoed, reaching up to slide her fingers against his cheek. Skin met her hand, and her eyes widened - real skin, warm and smooth. He really was here, and it wasn't a dream or hallucination. ''Why were you cursed by this witch?'' she asked. Poor Len. Was that why his eyes were always so cold? Because he had already been hurt before, and he didn't want to be hurt by any other person again?

Of course she believed his words. How could she not trust him? It wasn't in her nature to be suspicious of anyone - she believed in him, thought that he would never, ever do anything to hurt her. Lie to her. Len hid a smirk, reaching up to cover her hand with his own. Her palm against his cheek was soft. ''I offended her,'' he said, letting something almost like regret seep into his voice. ''By saying she looked ugly...''

''Why, Len, that's terribly mean of you,'' Miku frowned at him. Len bit his tongue - of course. He forgot how foolishly kind she was. She would not like that he had apparently insulted someone. ''Of course she got angry. But that doesn't mean she should have cursed you like this...'' her voice trailed off. ''So you turn into a canary in the day, and take the form of a human when it is night-time?'' she asked, voice soft.

''I know, I regret it, I truly do,'' he hastened to assure her. ''Not just because she cursed me as a result, of course. I really am sorry that I said she was...not attractive,'' he said tactfully, eyeing her carefully. Her green eyes softened at him, and she nodded, apparently having been convinced by his words. The story that he was weaving for her...he wondered what would happen if she ever found out it was all a lie.

''But how did she curse you?'' the tealette next asked. ''By casting a spell? Because...my mother is a sorceress, and she might be able to help you lift the curse!'' Miku told him, her voice filled with excitement. Len blinked at her, trying to convey a similar sense of exhilaration, when in actual fact he was anything but pleased. _Ah. I forgot about her mother. What should I do now? I can't ever let her mother see me..._

''Miku, no...'' he shook his head sadly. ''The witch cursed me in a way such that only she can lift the spell. If any other sorceress tries to tamper with my curse, then I'll stay in the form of a canary forever,'' he met her gaze steadily. Miku's green eyes widened, and she drew back from him, her full lips parted slightly in shock. ''I can't let your mother try to do anything to help me. You understand that, don't you?''

''But...'' her voice trailed off. ''Maybe she could talk to this witch for you?'' she offered, a little helplessly. ''Perhaps Luka knows her. Then maybe she could persuade the witch to lift the spell,'' Miku reached out, holding on to his hand. The action startled him a little, but he didn't make any outward reaction to it. ''That way, you won't have to be cursed anymore. And you won't be forced to remain as a canary forever.''

Len shook his head. ''I'd rather not. This witch is a very powerful and...dangerous one. She works not on the side of good, and I wouldn't want your mother to be hurt because of me...'' he sighed. ''I wouldn't have gone to her in the first place, were it not for the fact that I was rather desperate, when I was seeking her help...'' he looked away from her, as if he was feeling ashamed of himself. Secretly, he smirked.

''Why, what happened to you? Why would you require her help?'' he expected Miku to ask that question, and sure enough she did. Quickly, Len assumed a pitiful look, the desperate look of someone with nowhere to go - inwardly, he derided his own weakness. _As if I would ever really be so pathetic. Acting like I'm such a useless fool...it irritates me, but I have no choice if I want this child to trust me fully._

''My sister,'' he said in a low voice, so low that it was almost inaudible. ''She was very ill, and she needed immediate attention, or else she was going to die. The local healer didn't know what was wrong with my sister either...so a friend of mine suggested going to the witch,'' he ran his fingers through his hair, looking every inch a desperate man. ''After all, if the healer could not save my sister, perhaps witchcraft could.''

''Did the witch save your sister?'' the tealette asked, her voice as soft as his. He could see sympathy and compassion in her green eyes - two emotions that he couldn't help feeling disgusted by. It was just that he didn't like any sort of kindness, no matter who offered it. Kindness was weakness. Accepting kindness was weakness as well. _And, as the whole fey world knows, I am anything but weak._

''She refused,'' he let bitterness seep into his words. He thought that he was a rather good actor, to tell the truth. ''Her price...her price was just too high...'' he glanced at her, noticing the glimmer of curiosity in her eyes. ''The witch demanded that, in exchange for saving her life, we had to give her all our possessions, and we ourselves would have to serve the witch as her servants. If it was me alone, that's okay. But my sister is frail and delicate. She can't handle it.''

''Did you insult her because of that?'' he nodded, and Miku's eyes glinted with understanding. ''I see what you mean...'' she said thoughtfully. ''That witch really was too much,'' she said, frowning a little. ''Fancy placing a curse on you just because of that. She could only blame herself for being so unreasonable!'' she looked up at him, her green eyes wide in the darkness of the room. ''What will you do now, then?''

Len shrugged. ''I don't know. Honestly, I'm just grateful that I managed to find my way to your tower...and meet you,'' he smiled at her, and she blushed, a faint rose tint blossoming on her pale cheeks. ''Perhaps, if I had not managed to get here, I might not have been able to survive the night as a canary. It was only from the second day onwards that I began changing to my human form, at night,'' he sighed quietly.

''So...you don't have any plans?'' Miku asked him hesitantly. Len shook his head, and she gnawed on her lower lip, thinking. ''Did the witch give you any loophole?'' she finally asked. ''Luka has taught me some things. I know that, no matter how strong a curse is, there's always some way out of it. Some loophole. There's no such thing as a foolproof curse, that I'm certain of. Do you know of any such way out?'' Len blinked.

''I don't think so...I don't know,'' he finally said. ''There might be. I've talked to other animals before, in other forests - it seems that after I turned into a canary, I gained the ability to speak to other animals,'' he lied glibly. ''They say that it isn't the first time the witch has cursed others. Apparently, the way to break the curse...well, I have to get my one true love to...'' he hesitated. ''To love me back completely.''

''Love you back completely...?'' Miku echoed, confused. ''What do you mean by that?'' Len's hand slid against her soft cheek, going up to run through her long hair. Carefully, he sat next to her on her bed, staring at her. She seemed to fidget a little underneath his intense scrutiny. Reaching out, he placed his hands on her slim shoulders, then slowly he drew her towards him, burying his face in her silky teal hair.

''It's not something I want to explain. I don't think you're quite ready for it yet. You're not a woman, remember? You're just a child, Miku, and even if it can help to set me free from my curse, I don't want to expose you to such a thing yet,'' his lips curved into a smirk, but this time he didn't bother hiding it. After all, she couldn't see his face, and he didn't have to think about whether or not she would like his expression.

''Just because I'm too young for you?'' she said quickly, trying to pull away from him. Len didn't let his grip on her give way, and gradually she stopped trying, seeming to collapse into his embrace. ''But that's unfair,'' she mumbled into his shoulder. ''It's not fair to you, Len. If you...if I really can free you, then I should do that. No matter how young I seem to be. Tell me what I have to do in order to set you free. Len?''

He pretended to hesitate. ''The time is not yet right,'' he finally said, his hand gently stroking the back of her head. She was just so soft, so delicate in his arms..._as delicate as a flower. So easily tainted and crushed. Flowers shouldn't open their petals in the dark...there's no telling what kind of creatures lie waiting in the dark, longing to rip into them and crush them under their feet. _''I won't tell you how.''

''I want to help free you,'' Miku said, her voice still muffled by his shirt. ''You said that you love me, didn't you? And I...I love you too? The one you love has to love you back completely, right? So tell me how to love you totally, and...you'll be released from your curse!'' she pulled away, and this time Len let her do that, his eyes looking back into her vivid green ones. The expression in them...it looked pleading.

_Why does she want to help me so much? She doesn't even know what I want her to do. If I told her that, in order to set me free, she would have to kill herself...would she agree to do such a thing? _Len shook his head, trying to seem stubborn and unyielding. ''Miku,'' he said slowly. ''I appreciate your kindness, I really do. But the time simply isn't right to tell you yet. Only when you're a little older, all right?''

''I'm eighteen,'' Miku's gaze was steadfast. ''You're only five years older than me. I think that, whatever it is you need me to do, I'm old enough to learn. I like you,'' she glanced away from him, her cheeks warming slightly. ''And I don't want you to suffer because of this spell, especially not if I can do something to help you. It doesn't matter how old I am...does it?'' her gaze flicked up to meet his, then darted away.

_So shy..._''Thank you,'' he finally murmured, reaching out to brush the tips of his fingers against her cheek. ''Your willingness to help me touches me, Miku. Still, I'll stand by my word. You're not ready yet,'' he saw her open her mouth to protest again, and quickly he pressed his finger against her lips. ''Shh. Don't. I will tell you eventually,'' he smiled. ''Just not tonight. Let me remain as your pet canary for now, okay?''

Her lips pressed into a slight pout, but then she nodded - Miku knew that no amount of arguing would make Len give in. One thing which she knew about him was that he was ridiculously stubborn, especially when it came to her safety. Not that she even understood what he was protecting her from, most of the time. ''When, though?'' she asked him. ''You keep saying that the time isn't right. When will it be right?''

Len shrugged, his blue eyes narrowing slightly. ''I don't know,'' he said softly. ''It's just...there's this sense I have, telling me that for now, I must not...touch you. In the way I want to. _Need to,_'' his words broke off as he drew in a deep breath. ''Because I would be taking advantage of you that way, and someone as innocent as you are...you don't deserve to be corrupted by someone tainted like me,'' he breathed out.

''You're not tainted in any way,'' she protested strongly. ''I...I think that you're perfect in almost everything,'' that dreaded warmth returned to her cheeks. She still didn't understand why she was always blushing around him. All along, she always thought that flushed cheeks were a bad sign, a sign that she was having a fever. Yet, she was not having a fever now. So what was wrong with her? This was embarrassing.

''Thank you,'' his icy blue eyes met her own gaze as his lips tilted up into a smile. ''Having your approval makes me feel much better,'' he chuckled softly, making her duck her head in further embarrassment. ''Being your canary...it's not a terrible experience, actually. You're a very nice mistress,'' he cocked his head. As always, that action reminded her of Len...but then again, the canary Len and Len were the same, no?

''Thank you?'' the lilt at the end of her words made it sound more like a question, rather than a statement. Her eyes drifted to his hand, which was resting casually on the white bedsheets they were both sitting on. ''What does that ring mean?'' she tilted her head, indicating the simple black band which encircled his fourth finger. Len glanced down at the ring, and she thought that he stiffened at her question.

''The ring?'' he asked slowly. He seemed to be thinking about how to answer. ''Well...it's not really anything important,'' he finally shrugged. ''It's...a ring. It doesn't exactly hold any special or particular purpose...not yet, anyway,'' he smiled, but Miku thought that his smile looked a little strained. She wondered why he felt this way. Was her question a sensitive one? Had she offended him? She decided not to ask him.

Hastily, she changed the topic. ''Well, you've managed to prove that you truly do exist in real life,'' she chirped, trying to ignore the dark look which had flickered across Len's face, at the mention of the black ring. ''I guess that's a good thing?'' she added, not quite knowing what else to say. He blinked at her, then the expression on his face lightened, and again he smiled warmly at her. She couldn't help exhaling in relief.

''Yes. A good thing, indeed,'' he drawled. His fingers reached up, running languidly through his golden-blond hair. ''Now, you know you ought to believe everything which I say, don't you?'' again, his reassuring smile changed a little, becoming something she didn't quite like. Miku just nodded along with whatever he said, sudden sleepiness washing over her as she struggled fiercely to keep her eyes open.

Len apparently noticed her tiredness. ''You're sleepy,'' he noted, pushing her back down onto her bed. His touch was gentle but firm, and without any protests she let him tuck her in. He adjusted her blankets so she was comfortable, and exhaustedly her gaze met his. He grinned at her. ''Don't worry. I won't leave your side,'' he smoothed her hair away from her eyes, a tender gesture that took even him aback.

She seemed to want to say something to him, her full lips parting slightly. But then abruptly, she pressed her lips together once more, her eyes drifting closed as she succumbed to her tiredness. Len watched her quietly as she slept, wondering whether he ought to go and play around in her dreams again. Doing such a thing was fun, and he wondered whether he was growing addicted to meddling in her dreams.

In the end, he decided not to. He was tired too, and he didn't want to waste more energy on doing such a thing. Closing his eyes, he shifted into his canary form, just in case he couldn't wake up in time for dawn. After all, in order to keep to his sob story, he was going to have to change to his canary form every morning. It was troublesome, he admitted that, but at least the girl worried for him now. Wanted to help him, no matter what he needed her to do.

Hopping onto her bed, he snuggled next to her, inwardly smiling as he prepared to go to sleep. _Everything is going perfectly well. Now, the only thing I have left to do...is to wait._


	14. Chapter 14

Rin Kagamine let her finger swirl across the surface of the pool of water. A single flower petal fell, landing gently on the pool. There was a tiny ripple, and then the water turned calm.

_The Flower Gardens of the Queen. _''Rin?'' she heard someone calling her name, and startled, she glanced around. There was her husband, as handsome, as charming, as aloof as he always was. _Just like our son. Like father, like son. _She nodded to show that she had heard him, and Kaito's lips tilted up into a brief smile. ''I was wondering where you were hiding. So of course, I came to search your gardens first...''

''So what do you wish to talk about, Kaito?'' Rin asked, returning her gaze to the pond. Her reflection shimmered, showing golden blonde hair and light, cerulean blue eyes. Her son looked greatly like her, except for the eyes. His eyes, he got from his father. Where Rin's eyes were filled with warmth and compassion, both father and son had eyes cold enough to freeze water. They were never warm or loving...

''Len,'' Kaito said simply, his blue eyes drifting elsewhere from her. Rin looked up at the sound of her son's name, instantly worrying for him. She didn't think she ever got to spend enough time with him...and that was further worsened by the fact that Len was her only child. And, like any other mother would, she was concerned for him. ''He's still with his fiancée, and no one has any idea what he's up to. Not even Rei...''

''Hasn't Rei been coming and going between here and where Len is?'' Rin asked, her finger stilling over the surface of the pond. Kaito nodded, clasping his hands together as he regarded her silently. Rin felt the need to break the silence between them. ''Doesn't Len discuss his plans with Rei? After all, it was Rei who told us what Len intended to do...to his fiancée...'' Rin's voice trailed off. She disapproved of it.

She agreed that the child ought to fall in love with Len before Len himself attempted to do anything. But then...all of that was too abrupt, what her son wanted to do. Rin tried to be fine with whatever he wished to do, so long as he didn't hurt his betrothed in the process. ''Rei says that, for the past few days, Len hasn't done...what he wanted to do then. No one knows what he's up to now. Not even his cousin.''

_I see...did Len have a change of heart? But that is very unlike him. _''Where's Rei now?'' Rin asked, and Kaito just shrugged, as apathetic as usual. Rin frowned a little, but the frown was quickly wiped away - she didn't like staying upset for too long. Sadness was something rather foreign to her nature. ''Did Len mention when he would be coming back?'' she changed the topic, wondering if Kaito would reply.

''Once he's done, I suppose. Whatever his plans are now, since he decided not to sexually abuse the girl,'' Kaito's tone was bored. As usual. ''It makes me think, though,'' her husband added. ''About why he changed his mind. I had always been under the impression that...Len intended to force the girl into submission. To hurt her in every way possible, so he could avenge his slight. This change of plans...it is strange.''

_I know it is strange. Len is my only son. I know just how stubborn he is. _''Perhaps he has learnt how to feel pity,'' Rin murmured, her eyes following yet another flower petal as it swirled down, landing gently on the surface of the crystal clear pool. There was a hiss, and startled, she glanced up at Kaito. His normally expressionless face was dark, and she bit her tongue - ah. Pity. Something Dark fey disliked.

''The day Len feels pity for another creature would be the day the Dark fey fall,'' Kaito said scathingly. ''You've always been too soft with him, Rin...he's the Dark Prince. He's supposed to be cold and cruel. Yet, whenever you see him, you tell him to be kind and compassionate, to pity those weaker than him,'' Kaito leant against a tree trunk, calm suddenly settling over him once again. It was eerie, how still he became.

''It is a sad existence, to be eternally uncaring,'' was all Rin said in reply to her husband. She saw, out of the corner of her eyes, Kaito stiffen at her words. ''And you need not worry. He does not listen to his mother for advice,'' Rin sighed. ''You cannot deny that your son is every inch a true Dark Prince. He disregards the feelings of everyone, including himself. In fact, I would dare say that he is more unemotional than even you,'' her lips tilted up, into a forced smile.

_Any hint of kindness Len might have nursed within him has been crushed out of his body. The very moment I birthed him, he was taken away from me, and I could only watch my only child grow up to become an emotionless man. Like the rest of the Dark Princes are. _It was a painful thing, to watch one's child growing up without his mother's influence. She wondered, if Len had not been taken away from her, would he have grown up to be someone different?

Rin Kagamine was the Dark Queen. She was the opposite of her husband, Kaito Shion, King of the Dark. Originally, before she married the Dark King, she was a Dream faery. Dreams were not like the Dark - where the Dark fey were cruel and malicious, Dream fey were kind and sweet. They would never be able to win a war with the Dark fey, so they had reluctantly given her up to the Dark monarchs of that time. She recalled that, when she left, they had wept for her...

It wasn't that Kaito mistreated her in any way. He was...nice to her, or at least as nice as the Dark King could possibly be. He accompanied her, he talked to her, he didn't neglect or abuse her. It was just that, Rin wanted something from him that he would never be able to provide her - she wanted his love. They had been married for years, and she couldn't help developing some...feelings for him. He was her husband, after all. That could never change.

Ever since young, she had lived with the Dark monarchs. Kaito was the same age as she was, and they grew up together. Even when he was a child, Kaito was a quiet and aloof Prince, and that didn't change when he became the King. They were...friends, in a way. Not that the Dark Prince wanted anything to do with 'friends', and 'making friends'. _Why should I do that? It's pointless. Friends...just a waste of my time..._

Kaito had said that before. Len, likewise, said those exact words frequently. She wished she could get to know her son better, but she rarely ever got to saw him. Ever since the age of thirteen, her precious child had set off, alone, to search for his long-lost betrothed, and he only ever came back home when he was tired. When he wanted to take a short break. To Rin, Len seemed to grow too fast. Too quickly for her.

She couldn't catch up with her child. Sometimes, Len didn't even feel like her son. But then, whenever that feeling came across her, she would recall how it felt like to carry him in her womb. The pride and joy she felt, at the thought of having her own child. But then, while she was pregnant, no one had ever told her that...she wouldn't get to keep the child. That her baby would be taken away once he was born...

Kaito would let her see Len sometimes, but she never had the chance to spend more than a few fleeting moments with him. Each time she saw him, he seemed...different. Taller. Colder. More and more like his father. Until he entered the age of adolescence, and left their home to find the girl meant to be his wife. She wondered how Len was now. She hadn't seen him for a couple of months...ten, actually. Give or take.

''Kaito?'' Rin now asked, wondering if he could hear the faint longing in her voice. She heard the soft fall of footsteps, and then her husband sat down next to her on the grassy ground. She glanced across at him - he was staring out at the pool, his blue eyes distant and unemotional. Slowly, fearing that he would withdraw if she was too sudden, Rin reached out, letting her hand fall over his. She felt him stiffen slightly.

But he didn't move his hand away, and she took that to be a good sign. Despite him being the Dark King, known for his aloofness, he was as skittish as a wild rabbit. If she made any sudden move, he would get startled, and he would run away from her...''You know,'' Kaito said quietly, ''no matter what you do, I won't love you? I told you before, Rin...I'm the Dark King. I can never love another. Not even myself. It's just not in my nature...to care for others.''

''I know,'' she answered, her voice as quiet as his own. ''But I can wait, you know. The same way I've been waiting all these years,'' she glanced at him, smiling a little. ''In all the years we've been husband and wife, you've never once done me any wrong. The only thing that ever hurt me was...having Len being taken away from me. But I now know that you cannot go against the customs of the Dark royals.''

Then, she hadn't known. She had driven herself mad, looking for her child, screaming and ranting at Kaito for taking her baby away. Kaito had, despite all his duties, spent time with her to calm her down - and then he had told her everything about the rules of the Dark fey. That the Dark Princes weren't allowed to spend time with their mothers. That to go against these customs would mean dissatisfaction. A rebellion against the royals, to overthrow their rule.

The Dark fey were surprising sticklers for the rules. Kaito didn't want to go against the old traditions and let Rin keep the baby - he had to do everything he could to keep his grip on power. For the Dark King, the most important thing was power and fear. Still, he did his best to lessen her suffering, for she knew that she was allowed to spend more time with her child than any other Dark Queen had, in the past.

''It's my duty to maintain my grip on the Dark throne,'' the words sounded rehearsed. She had heard those words before numerous times, so much that she couldn't care to recall how many times anymore. ''I cannot do anything which will go against the old rules and customs. Doing so will anger my people, and if they're angered, they will rise against my leadership. I cannot ever allow such a thing to threaten my rule.''

''I know,'' she repeated, her voice becoming even softer. As slowly as possible, she leant her head against Kaito's arm, and he let her do that. _We have a...bond. A bond that most other Dark royal couples have never shared. Is it simply because I've known Kaito ever since young? That I willingly married him, because I knew him as well as anyone ever could? _She didn't know why she and Kaito were so...different.

Usually, the relationship between the Dark King and Queen was cordial, but cool. That wasn't surprising, since most of the time the Queens were forced into the marriage. But for Rin, it was different. True, she was forced to marry Kaito as well - but unlike the other Queens, she chose to stay with Kaito from young. Most of the time, small wars were fought over who the princess would live with, after her betrothal.

Generally, the Dark would relent for once, and allow the princess to live with her birth faction until the time of marriage. But that was only because the Dark didn't wish to fight a pointless war and suffer casualties, over a silly, foolish disagreement over who the princess would live with. For the Dream fey, however, they knew that the Dark would not give in. The Dark could easily crush the peace-loving Dream fey.

In order to avoid a war, Rin willingly chose to go to the Dark. That way, no war would be fought over who she would live with, and no casualties would be suffered by either side. It was a win-win situation either way. The Dark would have fought for Rin to live with them, for they knew that when warring with the Dream fey, their own losses would be minimal. The Dream fey were peaceful people and did not like to fight.

To crush them all...it wasn't something the Dark fey would be unwilling to do. _What's the point of Dream fey dying in a war over who I'll have to live with until I marry the Dark Prince? _So she left to live with them, when she was twelve - and she was still with the Dark fey, till this day. As their Queen. At first, she hadn't been fond of the thought of marrying Kaito Shion. After all, she didn't even know who he was.

Nevertheless, she hadn't closed herself away from him, since she knew that he was meant to be her husband. Kaito left her alone at first, and she only ever saw him at mealtimes. Their rooms were next to each other, but even then she didn't see much of him - he seemed to be doing his best to avoid her. After a while, when she finally got used to living with the Dark fey, she began exploring the castle she was in.

After several days, she finally stumbled across her fiancé, hiding in these very gardens. The Gardens which were granted as a hideaway to the Queen. These Gardens were accessible only to the Queen, the King and their children. It was a place where the royals could be themselves, without worrying about their servants and how they were all plotting to steal the throne. There, she had found Kaito, staring at the waters.

He ignored her, to begin with. He did nothing to acknowledge her presence, nor had she gone forward to speak to him - the navy haired prince had greatly intimidated her then, though she didn't dislike him. He was coldly handsome, his icy blue eyes filled with distant aloofness, as though he was keeping everyone at bay. Those were the eyes that Kaito got from _his _father - Gakupo Kamui, the previous ruler of the Dark.

Rin wondered whether all the Dark Princes and Kings had the same icy blue eyes. Len shared the same eyes as his father, after all. Kaito's mother was Lenka Shion, a princess from the Nightmare fey. Lenka was nice enough, but Rin knew she never spent much time talking to her son or husband - frankly, Lenka didn't seem to be too fond of her marriage. Gakupo and Lenka seemed more like business partners than husband and wife. Unlike Rin and Kaito...

''But I'm glad I married you,'' Kaito said slowly, his voice cool - yet, was that hesitation she could hear in his normally smooth voice? ''I don't know how I would have fared if my Queen had been another person,'' he turned to face her. ''You were...you've always been very supportive of me. Of everything I did. And I don't want to lie,'' he took in a breath. ''Sometimes, if you weren't there to calm me down after a hard day, I think I would have gone mad ages ago.''

That was the closest thing she had ever gotten to an admission of love. Rin tried not to react too much. ''I'm your wife,'' she answered. ''It is my duty to calm you down, and offer a listening ear whenever I can. Just like it is our duty to provide a heir to the throne,'' she glanced out at the calm waters once again. ''It's so strange,'' she laughed quietly. ''If you think about it...how many other Dark royal couples were friends first, before they married? It is...uncommon.''

''Uncommon indeed,'' came the soft reply. ''Till this day, how we became...friends,'' she didn't miss the slight pause, ''is something that still astounds me,'' his lips tilted upwards into a small smile. ''I suppose we could credit that to just how ridiculously stubborn you are,'' he sighed, and Rin's eyes widened as she felt Kaito's fingers squeeze her hand gently. ''But still,'' he added, ''I can't love you. Not ever.''

It was strange, to feel this mixture of sadness and anticipation. ''Even so, we're King and Queen. Or quite simply, we're husband and wife. Until the day we die, we will remain together,'' she squeezed his hand back, and she knew that his smile widened slightly. ''Even if you cannot love me, I can love you. And I have a long time to wait, anyway,'' she glanced down at the simple diamond ring on her ring finger.

There was silence for a while, before Kaito finally broke it. ''If I hadn't replied that day so long ago, when you first tried talking to me, do you think you would still -'' his voice broke off as the door to the gardens slammed open. The King and Queen both looked around, to see who was the intruder - and there stood the raven haired Rei, his feline golden eyes hooded and expressionless. He bowed towards them.

''I'm back with my daily report,'' was all he said, his voice as carefully neutral as it always was.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Luka Megurine looked around the village, her blue eyes drifting across all the people as they went about their daily business. She wondered what else she could bring back for Miku.

Miku Hatsune was not her biological daughter. But, after so many years of caring for her, Luka loved the girl like she was her own. Her birth parents had entrusted Luka with Miku, hoping that she would be able to keep the child away from the Dark fey. _To wed the Dark Prince...it will crush her, _Luka could recall Miku's mother saying. _Everyone knows how the Dark Prince is like. I don't want my baby to be forced into a marriage without any love. Without warmth._

Miku's father had agreed with that. _She is our only daughter, and she is precious to us. We just want her to be happy, and we don't think that she will be happy with the Dark fey. They are the exact opposites of what we are, and rumours say Len Kagamine is already showing signs of ruthlessness...at such a young age. We worry. _Because of the desperation in their eyes, Luka had agreed to look after their daughter.

_Then we can give ourselves up without any fear. _Till this day, Miku's birth parents were still locked up in the dungeons of the Dark fey. They were Luka's friends, and she hated that she was stuck here with no way to help free them - but she was one lone human, while the Dark fey were...not human. It would be sheer madness to go against the Dark fey, especially while alone. Especially when she was not a faery.

Luka Megurine had chosen to live separately from humans, learning the ways of nature and magic, for she hadn't wanted to be anywhere near people. She had never really liked social interaction - people shunned her and her family, and because of that, she had never been a very outgoing child. When her mother died, leaving her alone in the world, she had withdrawn completely from society, hiding in the forests.

She strayed into the domain of Miku's parents, and because of that, she found herself in their palace for questioning. In the end, they had not deemed her as a threat - after all, at that time she had only been a young girl of fifteen - and, to her surprise, they helped her. They gave her a place to stay, and taught her the ways of magic so that she could help defend herself. So that she could learn how to survive alone.

At first, she was doubtful that she could learn the magical arts. _How can a mere human possibly harness the power of the fey? _she asked them. _I don't have any magical capability of my own. I'm nought but...a human, and I'm weak and pathetic, _she could still recall all her arguments, though those had all taken place some time ago. A long time ago...Luka had lived for a much longer time than most humans.

_Magic is an innate ability. Everyone has the capability to use magic - it just depends on to what extent you can use it, _the two faery monarchs explained to her. _And we can teach you. You're strong, and we can sense that you have powerful magical ability. You shouldn't let it all go to waste. It is easiest to learn magic when one is young and accepting. Do you wish to learn of magic from us, Luka Megurine?_

Reluctantly, she had agreed. They taught her everything she now knew, and for that, she owed them a debt. That was another reason why she had agreed to take in Miku - for she owed them both a debt. To Miku's father, especially...he was the one who spent the most time with her, coaxing all her problems out of her, gently prodding and probing until he finally got to the root cause of why she ran away.

Why she fled from human contact. Why her family was shunned so, back in her old village. Why everyone shunned _her. _She owed him a huge debt, and she didn't know if she could ever repay it, truly. Her gaze lifted, and once again Luka stared out at this village...the village of her birth. She stood at the top of the grassy cliff, overlooking the villagers as they went about their daily business. Her heart lurched a little.

Even after all these years, even though she was now a full-fledged sorceress whom everyone respected, she couldn't help but feel like...a knife was being stabbed through her chest, every single time she came back to her old village. Like the knife went in, twisting as it did, inflicting all the damage it possibly could onto her bruised heart. Yet, despite all that, she couldn't stop herself from coming every year.

She came to visit her mother's grave. To speak to it, wondering whether her mother would be able to hear her words. No matter how much entering the village hurt her heart, she would not stop. She would hold her head up high, for she was older now, and she no longer cared for other people's opinions about her. No one even recognised her for the scrawny, timid child she had once been. No one knew her anymore...

After she made her yearly trip to her mother's grave, she would drop by the village market and find some things to entertain Miku with. Her poor daughter was always locked up in the tower to keep her safe...to make sure that her fiancé couldn't find her. That tower was the safest sanctuary Luka could find, but even then it wasn't foolproof, and Luka worried constantly that the Dark Prince would find it one day...

Still, Miku had been safe for eighteen years. Hopefully, she would be safe for the rest of her life. Maybe one day, Luka would be able to let her out of her tower, and Miku could finally see the ocean, the one thing she had always wanted to do. Miku...Luka had named her for her parents, and she wondered - what would she tell her if Miku ever asked her what her name meant? She didn't know how to explain...

Steeling herself, she turned away from the edge of the cliff, preparing to go down to the village. She had plenty of things to do now, and she couldn't afford to waste any more time.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Solitaryloner: **The lack of reviews gets to me, it really does. Even if I don't say anything most of the time. I would, you know, appreciate one or two kind words...here and there...okay. Whatever. Let's just get on with the story._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_What am I waiting for? _The question foremost on Len's mind, the question he kept thinking about, night and day. What was he waiting for? Until now, he had yet to make any move...

It wasn't that he had changed his mind. He still intended to use his fiancée. But the thing was, something was holding him back, and he didn't know what. Was it guilt? He didn't think so - he didn't know what the feeling of guilt was like. What was it, then? A new-found conscience? No, that was highly unlikely. Len still didn't have any qualms at the thought of hurting her. Or her parents. So then, what was this new sense?

These past few days - almost a week, it seemed - Len had been...idling his life away, doing absolutely nothing. He stayed with Miku, just...watching her. Not making any single move. She was always talking to him, laughing joyfully and being carefree. Making him feel strange. _It is very odd, to know that there is someone in the world who doesn't fear me. Someone who doesn't know who I truly am..._

The 'Len' Miku knew was nothing but a fake, a shadow he hid behind so that she would trust him. The Len she called him, and the Len he truly was...they weren't the same, and he had to wonder what would her reaction be like, if she ever realised who he really was. _The Prince of the Dark fey. What she fears the most. I still don't understand why she's scared of my kind, when she doesn't know what we're really like. She only knows us through her stories..._

He stood at the window, gazing out at the full moon. The blind, milky white orb stared back at him, its radiant light turning everything a pale silver. Including him. The full moon held an especially alluring draw for him - he was the Prince of the Dark fey, and he held sway over anything of the night. But the silver light of the moon...it was a lovely thing to behold, and he could never quite tear himself away from it.

_Do you know what I'm waiting for? _The moon didn't provide an answer to his question, nor did he expect it to do such a thing. Idly, he reached up, cupping his hand against the moon - the full orb seemed to fit itself perfectly inside his cupped palm, and he smiled a little. _If only everything in my life could be as perfect and eternal as the moon. Ah, but then there's no point in longing for things I can't have..._

''Len?'' Miku's voice was soft. Slowly, he turned around, a frown flitting quickly over his face as he regarded her - _her scent is different today. What does that mean? I've noticed the change ever since this morning, but...what does it indicate? _Her familiar vanilla scent was muted now - instead, it was more like...milk than vanilla, and he didn't know or understand why. Whatever he didn't understand, he didn't like.

Quickly, he forced his features into a smile. ''Yes?'' he asked, his gaze drifting back to the orb of the full moon, behind him. Miku was sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chin. With one hand, she absently toyed with her long hair, fanning out around her like a pool of silken teal. Len was always rather fascinated by her hair, though he never said anything about it. He wondered why she left it so long.

''You...don't seem happy,'' her voice seemed to get even smaller as she spoke to him. ''Did I do something to make you upset?'' her green eyes were fixed to her bedsheets, and she refused to meet his stare. Len blinked, a little startled by what she had just said - _unhappy? I'm not...upset. But I'm surprised that she noticed I wasn't...myself. I dislike the feeling of being uncertain. Is this dislike that obvious to her?_

''I'm not unhappy,'' he smiled a little more, leaving the window so that he could approach her. Reassure her. But as he neared her, he paused, shaking his head to clear the slight daze that crossed his senses. She raised her head to watch him, and there was uncertainty in her green gaze. Len let his fingers drift to his forehead, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his clarity of thought. There it was again.

''You've been avoiding me, ever since this morning...'' she sat up, kneeling on her bed so that her face was on the same level as his. Hesitantly, she reached out, her slender fingers brushing lightly against his cheek. Len couldn't stop himself from flinching away, and he didn't miss the hurt that shimmered in her eyes. ''Even while you were a canary, you stayed away from me...why? What did I do wrong this time?''

_It's because of your scent, dammit! _Len rarely swore, but he was feeling so heady at the moment that he didn't care about habits. Ever since her scent changed this morning, Len was unable to get close to her without getting dizzy, and he had no idea why. It wasn't a...nauseous type of dizzy. It was a dizziness that...he never experienced before. Strangely, it was not unpleasant, but he didn't know what it was.

_If only everything can go perfectly. If only I don't have to keep waiting to make a move...I can't force myself to act until the time is right, but I never seem to know when is that time. How am I supposed to know if I can't sense it? _''You didn't do anything wrong,'' Len blinked a few more times, and his senses sharpened once more. ''It's just...I don't feel too good today,'' he mumbled. It was the truth, anyway. Partially.

''Oh,'' she withdrew, as though she didn't quite know what she was supposed to do. ''Can I...do you need any help?'' she finally asked him. ''If you're having a fever, I'll help you get some cool towels,'' she began to rise from the bed, but his arm shot out, and his fingers wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from leaving. She glanced up at him, surprised, but before she could say anything Len covered her mouth.

''It's not that kind of sick,'' he said simply, his fingers tracing gently across her lips. She froze, wondering what he was about to do. His icy blue eyes searched hers, seeming to ask her a question - _but I don't know what you're asking me, Len. _The stare-off held for a while, and all that time Miku felt like she couldn't breathe. His gaze was just so focused, so intent, just like he was trying to read her thoughts. Read her.

Suddenly, he dipped his head, his blond hair tickling her neck. She squirmed a little, but then his hand held her chin up, preventing her from moving away. She could feel his lips sliding against her skin, from her neck all the way to the curve of her shoulder. ''You smell so good,'' he murmured, his whisper making her tremble against him. _Why? _''Why?'' he asked softly, saying the exact same thing she just thought.

''Len?'' she had never seen him behaving this way before. He groaned in response, sounding almost as though he was in pain, and worried she withdrew. ''Len!'' he was looking down, and she couldn't see his face. His fingers were clenched tightly into fists, and that too worried her. _Something is really wrong with him...is it a result of his curse? Is there some kind of side-effect to the spell that he is unaware of?_

''You said that you want to help me break the spell, didn't you?'' came the soft whisper. She blinked, her stare returning to him as she heard his words. _Is he...is he willing to let me help him now? _His fingers unclenched, and then he looked up at her, his blue eyes hooded. Seeming to hide something within their depths. A plea, maybe? ''Are you...still willing to help me?'' he asked quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

''Always,'' she answered, wondering where all this was going. His lips curved upwards, and then he leant forward, his cool breath washing against her face. Their faces were close...so close that, if either of them moved forward just another inch, their lips would touch. As usual, the thought of kissing him made her blush, and she tried to back away from him - instantly, his hand shot out, gently sliding against the back of her head. She found that she couldn't move.

''Will you help me tonight?'' he breathed, before he leant forward to brush his lips against her cheek. Helplessly, she nodded, and his smile widened. ''You'll have to follow everything I tell you to do, you know,'' he warned, ''without any questions or protests. You understand that, don't you?'' again, she nodded, unable to put up any form of argument. She didn't _want _to go against whatever he said. That felt...wrong.

''Do whatever you want me to do...'' she echoed, gazing up at him, feeling a little hesitant still. She didn't want to make him unhappy, but the words made her pause. Len blinked, then his other hand reached up, cupping her cheek. He leant his forehead against hers, and suddenly she felt...reassured. Like he would protect her from everyone and everything which wanted to hurt her, including the 'him' in the forest.

''I won't tell you to do anything which would make you hurt,'' he promised. She relaxed - Miku trusted him, and she trusted that he would not do anything to make her suffer. But it was the pleading expression, the way he stared at her with those coldly beautiful blue eyes, which finally made her cave in to his request. _It's to help him, isn't it? And that's...good. He won't be forced to remain in this state any longer._

She was nervous, though. ''Len? After I help you break free of the curse...'' she hesitated. ''Will you leave me?'' she finally forced herself to ask the question, her lips trembling as the words came out. This was something she had been thinking about, ever since she learnt of the curse on his head - what if, after she helped him to stay in his human form, he left her alone forever? She didn't want him to ever leave her. It was selfish to think that, but she couldn't...

She couldn't bring herself to feel otherwise about this. _If he leaves, then I'll have no one left to talk to, about life outside of this tower. No other human to speak to and learn from. There won't be anyone around anymore. And I'll be alone again..._his eyes softened, and he reached down, holding on to her hands with his. His hands were bigger than hers, and they looked so tiny in his hold. She met his gaze.

''I won't leave you, not even after the curse is broken,'' he promised her. ''I'll never leave you,'' he tilted his head, then gave her a sad smile. ''If I can do that,'' he added, making her freeze. _What does he mean by, if he can? _''I can't stay with you all the time,'' he explained to her. ''I have a sister, remember? I want to...go back home, and make sure that she's okay...that the witch didn't do anything to hurt her more.''

''Oh,'' was all Miku said, trying to process his words. _His sister. I forgot...he would want to go home and make sure that his sister is safe. That's right. Why didn't I think of that? Now, I can't possibly be so selfish as to demand that he remain by my side, not when he has a sickly sister at home, awaiting his return. Though I want to be that selfish...I was taught better. Luka taught me to be kinder than that..._

''But how will you leave?'' she asked, noticing how his eyes darkened at her words. ''If you're free from your curse, you won't be able to turn into a canary anymore. Then you can't fly, and you won't be able to leave this place.'' It wasn't that she was thinking up of excuses to make him stay, she really wasn't - she just failed to see how Len could leave the tower without his ability to fly. After all, Miku couldn't leave...

''Trust me, I know of a way,'' suddenly, his eyes brightened, and again he smiled at her. ''Don't worry, my village is nearby,'' he kissed her on the forehead, making her blush furiously. ''I'll be back every night after I visit my sister. I need to stay with her in the morning, to look after her, but then I can return to you after that,'' he pulled back to study her. ''You'll let me visit you once it's dark, won't you?'' he asked.

She nodded - what more could she say? She didn't want him to leave, after all. If Len was going to come back every night to be with her...then she saw no reason to protest, though she wished she could be unreasonable and do just that. ''That's good,'' he sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair. ''That's really good...'' he tilted his head and smiled at her, taking her breath away. _Why do I always react like this? Like I'm so helpless without him..._

''You want to help me,'' his voice became a hypnotising murmur, making her glance up at him. His smile had changed again, to the wicked one she didn't like. ''Don't you?'' She nodded. His smile widened. ''Then, the very first thing you must do...is to take off all of your clothes.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Never again,'' she sobbed, curling up in his lap. Len stroked her bare back comfortingly, his other hand resting casually on her waist. She was huddled up into a little ball, unable to stop herself from trembling against his body.

''Never again,'' he repeated, his tone soothing. ''I won't ask you to do that ever again,'' his fingers slid against her naked skin as she shuddered, leaning her head against his chest. _It hurt. It hurt so much. _She glanced up, saw the blood on the white sheets, then turned away again, back to Len's comforting embrace. ''You...you helped me a lot tonight, Miku,'' he whispered. ''I'm forever indebted to you.''

''It's okay,'' she mumbled, her shaking subsiding a little. ''I just...I wasn't prepared for the pain, that's all,'' she looked down. ''It helped to free you from the curse, didn't it?'' she continued muttering, her long teal hair pooling around her as she felt the blankets brushing against her bare legs. _Was there supposed to be blood? Was there supposed to be...pain? _Len had been so different...so forceful...and it hurt her so.

''Yes, it did,'' tenderly, he kissed her forehead. ''You're hurt, aren't you?'' he asked, his voice low. Slowly, he reached out, taking one of her hands in his own. ''I didn't mean to hurt you so much,'' his other hand stroked down her skin, tracing the bite marks and bruises he had left behind on her body, marking her pale skin. ''And I'm really sorry...for doing such a thing to you...'' he leant his head against her shoulder.

''It's okay,'' she said again. _After all, he didn't hurt me on purpose, did he? _''Will you be staying tonight?'' she asked the question, her voice so soft that it was almost inaudible. She didn't know what else to say. What else to ask. This was what she wanted to know the most - after what they had done, was Len willing to...stay the night with her? Or would he want to leave her, since he was free of the curse now?

''I'll stay,'' came the instantaneous answer. ''I'll stay for as long as you want me to. That's only right, after all,'' he quietened for a while. ''You want me to stay, don't you?'' he sounded almost nervous, and she stared up at him. _Of course I want him to stay. I don't ever want him to leave me alone..._she nodded, and he sighed, looking relieved. ''I thought you wouldn't want me around,'' he admitted softly. ''After I made you suffer the way you did, just now...''

''I already said that it's fine,'' Miku uncurled herself from her little ball, feeling his arms loop protectively around her waist. ''So don't think about it so much...anyway, I'm tired now,'' she closed her eyes, leaning back against his chest sleepily. ''And I really want to rest now...'' she felt him pick up her hand, playing with her fingers as she struggled to keep her eyes open. _What if he disappears when I wake up?_

He seemed to sense her fears. ''Don't worry, I'll be here till dawn,'' he whispered to her, and she could no longer prevent her eyelids from closing as she succumbed to the lulling waves of sleep. Len watched her for a while, until her breathing turned slow and even, and her grip on his hand relaxed. Until she truly fell asleep, turning dead to the waking world. Instantly, Len let go of her hand, running his fingers through his hair.

A smirk curved his lips, making his blue eyes glint with a self-satisfied light. _It felt good to...claim her as my possession. Painfully good. _It wasn't that he had intended to do such a thing to her - he hadn't been able to hold himself back. He didn't know why, either. Her scent held sway over him, making him giddy, forcing him to give in to animalistic urges he long thought under his control. But it seemed they weren't.

_It was just too sudden. _This change in situation made him a little hesitant. _I don't know how to go on from here. _It wasn't rape, since she was a willing participant - but still. He had hurt her, and he had mixed feelings about that. _I don't know whether or not I'm unhappy, that she's hurt because of me. On one hand, I hate to be the one wrecking my belongings. On the other hand..._he slid his fingers down her long hair, tracing a bruise, _she's marked as mine..._

Slowly, and as carefully as possible, he eased himself out from beneath her, stretching his stiff body as he yawned. _Was that just a waste of my time? ...I'll think about that next time. _With unconscious grace, he bent down to the ground, picking his black calfskin pants up. Idly, he tugged them onto his body, glancing out of the window as he did so. The full moon hung up in the night sky, large and full and beautiful.

He smiled. It was hard to determine who was more beautiful, the full moon or his fiancée. Both were lovely in their own way. Drifting closer to the window, he opened it, letting the night air in. Inhaling, he sighed, enjoying the gentle caress of the breeze as it played with his blond hair, ruffling it teasingly. His eyes drifted over to the moon again, then his gaze narrowed as he saw a black speck, before the full moon.

Almost immediately, he relaxed. He recognised the black speck. Shifting himself upwards, he sat on the window ledge, casually leaning against the narrow sides - he knew that he would not fall off, no matter what. Patiently, he waited for the black speck to come closer to him, and after a while he could easily make out its shape. _The crow I sent home, so long ago...she's finally back with my precious treasure. I knew she wouldn't fail me, the little darling._

Finally, the pure black bird reached the tower, alighting on his bare shoulder. Its sharp talons gripped his skin, drawing blood, but Len ignored both the sharp pain and the trails of blood, dribbling slowly down his chest. Still staring out into the night sky, Len reached up, his palm facing upwards. Obediently, the crow spat out what it had been sent to find, and as he felt the light weight settle on his hand, he grinned.

Len rarely grinned. He smiled, he smirked, he outright sneered, but he rarely grinned. And anyone who knew him would also know that, when Len grinned, it never boded well. The crow knew that as well, and with a soft caw, it took flight, departing from his shoulder. Len glanced down at his body - the crow had left behind six tiny little holes, all of them weeping red trails, and curiously he touched them.

_The crow...an animal familiar of the Dark fey. Dark faeries are like sin itself, whispering soft, enticing promises to their prey, all the while dragging them into the blackness of their own hearts...so that their prey wouldn't notice the face of the beast which hid behind the black darkness. Softly, gently, quietly, a Dark faery seduces and lies, beguiling his prey with fanciful promises he doesn't intend to fulfil..._

Blood stained his fingers when he removed his hand, and again he smiled - the wounds were minor, and they would heal without his help. Slowly, he curled his fingers into a fist, letting them cover the small onyx ring in his cupped palm - the ring would serve its purpose once it was time. _And this time, I will be the one to decide when it is right to take it out. Not my body. _He still couldn't get over just how easily he had given in to his own carnal cravings...

He heaved a sigh, turning back to glance at his sleeping fiancée. She looked so...troubled, even while in her dreams, and he wondered whether that was because of what they had just done. He knew that he had hurt her a lot, though that couldn't be helped - it always hurt the first time. And he supposed that his roughness didn't make it any easier for the girl. He still recalled the way her tears had streaked down her face...

Those tears made her look even more lovely than she already did. Getting off the window, he slid himself closer to the slumbering tealette, tracing her naked body with his eyes. ''You know, if you sleep like this without your blanket covering you, you're going to catch a cold,'' he whispered, reaching out for the thick white blanket and tugging it over her body. She stirred a little, mumbling his name, and he paused.

Carefully, he tucked the blankets close around her, making sure that she wouldn't be exposed to the night air. ''I'll be back before morning,'' he leant down to murmur in her ear, noticing the way she sighed and smiled, at the sound of his voice. His lips tilted up into a smirk at that - _it's not good to fall in love with someone who has a questionable background, sweetheart. You don't ever know which monsters lurk behind that perfect face, hungry, starving..._

He went back to the open window, swinging himself up onto the ledge so that his legs dangled in mid-air. Closing his eyes, he flung himself off the edge of the window, laughing freely as he did so - and, halfway through his rapid descent, the laughter turned into a wild screech. The screech of a bird of prey. The golden-blond eagle rose into the air, not caring that its existence in itself was unnatural.

The eagle soared through the air, making the tiny prey of the night stiffen in fear, not knowing what to make of this new, unexpected predator. For, eagles were not creatures of the night. Len didn't care about the prey, though - tonight, all he wanted was to fly. Flying was not something he did often, due to his reluctance to change his form, but whenever he flew, it was accompanied by exhilaration. By freedom.

He was free from everyone and everything. From the expectations that all people had of the Dark Prince. In the skies, he could do whatever he wanted, and no one would be able to stop him. Tonight, he sought that same sense of untameable wildness, the ability to be free of choices and decisions. He was drunk on the satisfaction from what he had just done - he was drunk on Miku's scent. He needed to be free for a while, to enjoy and be content...

Even if he knew this pleasure was only for a short moment or two. He glanced down - the forest was nothing but a dark blur, whooshing past beneath him, and he let out a satisfied screech. The eagle dipped downwards into the forest and, with Len's own superior nocturnal eyesight, he managed to spot a mouse on the ground. Catching the warm creature in his talons, he then ripped the tiny body apart.

Should he feel guilty for everything he was doing? If the eagle could smirk, it would have done just that. _No. There's no such thing as guilt, anyway. Not in this world. Not to me._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **I have like, a million different ideas running through my head, but I'm either too lazy to start on them, or I write them out halfway and suddenly lose interest. Ugh. This is just so annoying! And yeah, I need to start working on all my old stories...I know that..._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Solitaryloner: **__I have reached that grand stage in life where I am super inspired to do absolutely nothing. And I'm ill. These are my excuses as to why I have not updated._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted.

Len waited. Idly, he toyed with the onyx ring in his hand, patiently whiling his time away. The ring spun endlessly in his cupped palm, an identical match to the ring on his finger.

Suddenly, he flicked the ring up, flipping it over. It hung suspended in mid-air for a moment, shining beautifully against the pallor of the full moon, before it fell back onto his hand. The black band was starkly obvious against his pale skin, like an ink blot on a scrap of parchment.

His lips tilted up into a smirk. He just had to get this ring onto his fiancée's finger...once that was done, she would never be able to leave him, no matter what she wished. No matter what anyone wished. The final stage of his plan...he sighed. Things had already come so far. He could scarcely believe that this was all being put in motion, so quickly, so flawlessly.

''You must be in a good mood, my Lord. It has been a long time since I last saw you remove your _mesmer,_'' Len slowly turned, meeting the gaze of his cousin. Rei stared at him, his honey eyes narrowed slightly, filled with curiosity. In response, Len's lips tilted up. Just marginally.

Slowly, he let his free hand reach up to his face, tracing a swirling pattern around his eyes - a beautiful scroll-like design, interspersed with ancient runes and letters. Inked onto his face in black. _The mask tattoo...the mark of a royal Dark faery. _He knew his ears were a little more pointed, his icy blue eyes slightly more feline.

This was how faeries truly looked like. Catlike, with an elegant grace and mystery no mortal could ever hope to possess. Yes, the fey did look fairly human, but they were different enough that they would never be able to blend in amongst mortals. Most of the time, especially when outside of their realms, faeries hid their feline features with a spell called _mesmer, _which made them look like ordinary humans.

Only royals had this mask tattoo. Each faery faction had a different set of tattoos for their royals, and it showed up on any faery with royal blood. Rei, too, had scroll-like tattoos framing his eyes, but he was still wearing his _mesmer, _so they didn't show. The tattoos of the Dark were intricate and lovely, almost astoundingly so. It seemed at odds with their violent nature, the only thing which was tranquil about them.

The _mesmer..._it was the fault of the humans. In the past, a long time ago, faeries and humans had once coexisted in harmony. But slowly, surely, humans became more and more fearful of their fey counterparts, knowing that the faeries had magic while they themselves had none. Envy bred jealousy, fear, hatred. There was a rift, a war which spanned decades.

Faeries wielded magic, but the humans were many. It was a long, vicious and draining battle. Blood was drawn, and lives were lost. The Dark fey thrived in those times, feasting and getting drunk on the blood of the slain. But the other fey factions decided that this pointless battle had to end, and they unanimously decided to withdraw. To hide within the shadows.

Away from the war, away from the mortals, away from the stupid conflict which had taken so many faery lives. It was a stupid battle. A complete waste of time and magic. To better hide themselves from the wrathful humans, the fey started using _mesmer _to conceal their feline features, making them seem...mortal, too.

Though the war had occurred so many centuries ago, remnants of fear and distrust lingered on between the two species. Humans still feared the fey. Faeries still hated the mortals. The fey loathed how they had to hide their features, to look more like their enemies...but they had no choice. It was a matter of survival, after all.

After all, there were few faeries in the world, even with all of the different factions added together. There were roughly two hundred humans to one faery, and with these kind of odds, it would be difficult to win - or even come to a draw - should humans ever start another war with their kind. It was better to look like their enemies, and at least be able to survive.

Faeries had few weaknesses. Iron was one of them. Only royal faeries could withstand the draining presence of iron - normal fey would be rendered weak and helpless. Nowadays, most mortals had weapons with either iron or steel blades, and that was another disadvantage for the fey. So this was rather troublesome...

Now, even within their own realms, faeries had the tendency to wear their _mesmer. _Centuries of fear and suspicion had bred doubts within their minds, and pretending to be human, even while in their homes, had become a common habit. A new-found way of living. Len himself only dropped his _mesmer _when he was certain he was far away from mortal eyes, and when he was feeling very satisfied with himself.

As for Rei...the only time Len had ever seen Rei drop his _mesmer _was when they were young, before they learnt how to control their faery powers. Once Rei learnt how to wield his magic, the _mesmer _was applied, and he had never taken it off since. Not even once, not that Len could recall. ''I suppose you would know why.''

His cousin tilted his head, sniffing sharply at the air. His golden eyes widened, and he stared at Len, gaze filled with shock. ''You...'' he started, his voice trailing off into nothing. Then he coughed into his hand, glancing sharply away. ''You've already...claimed her?'' he asked, like he didn't quite dare to say the words out loud.

''I reek of her,'' Len said matter-of-factly. The smile on his face turned sly. ''And she reeks of me. You do not sound...happy about that, Rei. Why, I wonder? After all, this girl isn't really anything to you, is she? She is no more than a naive little princess...born to be my bride and queen. She has no relation to you whatsoever. Unless you hope for there to be a relation...?'' he let his words linger in the air between them.

''No, I...I never would dare to desire something like that,'' Rei looked back at him, meeting his glacial eyes evenly. ''I am nought but your cousin, my Lord, and the notion of developing a relationship between your betrothed and I has never before crossed my mind,'' the raven haired faery bowed, hiding his face.

Len knew better. He knew Rei better than Rei himself did. And he knew about his cousin's thoughts and feelings towards Miku, towards Len's treatment of her. _He disapproves. He does not like that I am simply using her as a toy, as an instrument of revenge. _Nevertheless, Len didn't let the smile slide off his face. ''In case you were wondering...no, I did not rape her.''

He was sure he hadn't imagined the flicker of relief which passed through Rei's eyes, at those words. ''Then...at least I can report to your mother that you haven't become completely unscrupulous, I suppose,'' he murmured, his gaze becoming distant and unfocused. Looking at something that Len couldn't seem to see.

''I never said that I didn't hurt her,'' Len said those words, curious about how Rei would react. At once, his golden eyes snapped back to Len, filled with wary curiosity. And a little bit of worry, if he was not mistaken. _Worry...but why does he worry about my fiancée, I wonder?_

''What do you mean by that?'' he answered, his words soft. Len just shrugged, tossing the onyx ring in his palm again. Rei's gaze followed the little circle of pure black, following it all the way as it rose up, then fell back into Len's open hand. The blond-haired prince laughed quietly.

''I did try to make it pleasurable for her, in the beginning,'' he said easily. ''But after a while...I admit that I lost control of myself. I know she liked it, at first,'' he slid closer to Rei, slipping behind him, letting his cool breath brush against the back of his cousin's neck. Rei remained completely motionless. ''Len, Len, please,'' he moaned, imitating his betrothed perfectly.

Still, his cousin didn't react in any way. He was as stiff and silent as a statue. Len circled him slowly, eyeing him amusedly all the while. ''But then, when I forgot to hold back, when I forgot that she was innocent, a virgin, someone not used to pain and biting...'' he sighed. ''Len, no, it hurts, please,'' he hissed, again sounding just like Miku. ''Please. Len...no! Please, stop!''

At this, Rei broke free from Len's circling, his golden eyes carefully blank. ''I don't think I want to know any more about your experiences with her,'' he said, his voice flat. Len arched a single eyebrow, his smirk widening slightly. So that was what got him to react. Proof of her pain.

''But you seemed so fascinated by my recount,'' he drawled, his gaze never leaving Rei's. ''You didn't say a single word while I was talking about her pleasure. Yet, when her pain was mentioned...hm. You reacted. Why, do you like the sound of her suffering? I have more, if you want. She still bears my bruises, you know.''

''I don't...'' Rei shook his head sharply. ''You're a sick bastard, Len,'' his cousin exhaled, looking away from him. ''Damn you, why did you hurt her that way? She never deserved any of that. And you knew...you knew it was her first time, yet you treated her like she was your toy!''

Len just threw back his head and laughed to the moon, shining bright and beautiful above him. But abruptly, he cut the laugh off, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. He tilted his head, studying Rei intently, wondering what he ought to say next. He had so many different ideas...

''But, dear cousin of mine, why do you even care? That's what I would like to know,'' he shrugged casually, looking deceptively innocent. Rei stiffened - Len noticed the way he tensed up, the way he did whenever he had to answer a question he didn't know how to reply to. ''Like I've mentioned before...she is nothing to you.''

''I'm not heartless,'' Rei finally muttered. ''I'm not like you, Len. That's why I'm not the Dark Prince. I'm nothing like you. I can't find the same kind of sadistic pleasure you do, through hurting other people. Through hurting your very own betrothed. Don't you feel guilty? At all?''

Len just shot Rei a look. ''Why should I feel any guilt? She's my fiancée. I can do whatever I want to her. If I want to hurt her, I can do that, and no one will be able to interfere,'' his words hardened. ''I didn't mean to hurt Miku. I would never hurt what belongs to me...well, not intentionally. Remember?'' he stepped closer to Rei, voice lowering. ''I said...I lost control.''

''That's not really much of an excuse,'' the faery muttered, sounding rather sullen. ''If you knew that you were about to lose control, then you shouldn't have continued, and you know that. What happened to all of your claims that 'this isn't the right time', and you had to wait?''

Len shrugged. ''It was the right time,'' he said simply. ''I just knew. Which was why I didn't stop. Besides...I really didn't want to hurt her at that time. I don't know what came over me...'' Rei looked up, obviously startled by Len's odd admission of weakness. Len scowled. ''But that is besides the point. All that...it was a test.''

''What do you mean, a test?'' Rei's words became filled with thinly-veiled suspicion. Len sighed and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. As if it wasn't obvious enough. It made him wonder whether Rei was just pretending to be ignorant. Perhaps he was.

''You do have feelings for her,'' Len stated bluntly, getting straight to the point. Rei drew back at his words, his eyes widening. ''That was my test, cousin. I wanted to know, for sure, if you liked my fiancée or not...and given your earlier reaction?'' Len paused, the scowl on his face slowly becoming a cold smile. ''It would seem that surprisingly, you do,'' he shrugged.

''I-I don't,'' his cousin defended himself, as Len knew he would attempt to do. ''It's just that I happen to have a conscience...unlike a certain someone,'' he mumbled, causing Len to narrow his eyes at him. ''Len, I'm your cousin...all of the Dark fey wish for nothing more than for you to finally marry your betrothed. I am no different from the rest. Do you really think I would -''

''Yes. I think you would,'' Len interrupted, his voice chilling. Rei abruptly fell silent, knowing that in this kind of mood, the Dark Prince was unpredictable, and more than capable of doing unspeakable things. ''It is in our nature to put ourselves before all others, even our monarchs. And, like you said...'' glacial blue eyes met his own, ''you are no different from the rest.''

He could not argue against the Prince's logic. It was twisted. It was warped - untrue enough that it became a truth, in its own way. ''Do you seek to punish me then, since I appear to have forbidden feelings for the future queen?'' Rei sighed, resigned. There was nothing much he could do, nothing for him to argue against.

To his surprise, Len just smiled. ''Seek to punish you?'' he said smoothly, his voice dripping with false sweetness. ''For feeling? I cannot control the heart, nor do I wish to do so,'' he placed his hand against his chest, closing his eyes. ''I see no point in wasting energy upon something so pathetically unimportant,'' his voice reverted to its usual coldness. ''Forget about all this.''

Rei blinked, rather stunned. If he did not wish to pursue the matter, then...''Pardon me for questioning you, my Lord,'' he started, voice hesitant, ''but if you did not...care about this, then why did you even wish to know whether or not I had...feelings for her, in the first place?'' he hoped his question would not change Len's mind, but he could not help feeling curious.

Len's lips curled back from his teeth, forming a snarl. The tattoos around his eyes seemed to writhe and twist under the light of the moon, the wickedly beautiful pattern becoming almost ominous. ''Your loyalty, Rei,'' he spat. ''I will do nothing now. But, if your feelings for my fiancée ever interfere with your loyalty and devotion to me...'' he paused. ''You will be punished. I hope that is understood, Rei. You are not free yet.''

Quickly, Rei nodded, indicating he had heard Len's words. Immediately, the blond monarch seemed to relax, turning away from him - but Rei knew Len was far from relaxed. He never let his guard down, not even around his own family members. ''The sky is clear tonight. That's good for hunting. The forest sings with the sounds of suicidal prey,'' Len's words were light. ''We should grant them their wishes.''

''But, my Lord, you went on a hunting spree just the other day...'' Rei kept his mouth shut as Len stared at him. It wasn't a glare - it wasn't anything other than a simple look - but he knew better than to continue protesting. ''Yes. Well, if it is really what you wish to do, my Lord,'' he muttered in assent._ I doubt that the forest has recovered from your previous hunt, however._

Len smirked. Rei felt that he most likely knew what he had just thought. Then, without any other word, the prince slipped away into the forest, disappearing as quickly as a shadow. Once he was certain Len was gone, Rei let out a little sigh of relief. At last, their meeting was finally over. And he was actually still alive.

Slowly, Rei turned their conversation over and over in his mind, wondering about Len's words. _You are not free yet. _But what more did Len want from him? He didn't like Miku in that way...he was certain he didn't. After all, he was not in line for the throne - he would never have the audacity to long for a princess who could never belong to him. She was Len's bride.

Did this mean that Len cared? He couldn't really tell. The confusing thing was, if Len didn't care at all about the girl, he wouldn't mind if Rei truly was attracted to her...but then, that was a sign of betrayal and disloyalty, so Len would be angered anyway. This was a paradox in itself. The question here wasn't why Len didn't punish him - it was why he hadn't done so yet...

Even now, Rei still couldn't figure out what were Len's true intentions. The prince was so wary and distrusting that he never let his thoughts slip, and it was impossible to discern from his actions alone what he was thinking. How Len would proceed from here onwards...had he thought anywhere beyond claiming his fiancée, or was he still stumbling around, unsure of what he ought to do? It could be either.

And Rei would need to know which one it was, since his mother, Rin Kagamine, was asking him to find out what her son's plans were. The Queen of the Dark fey cared greatly for her son - that wasn't much of a surprise, given that she got to see him so rarely. Rei wasn't sure if Len returned that care or not, but if the blond faery did, he certainly didn't seem to show it much.

Rei glanced up at the moon. He understood the strange allure it held for Len, for he himself felt it - the soft caress of the silver moonbeams against his face, like the warmth of a mother's embrace. Telling him, in a strange language, what it was that he wanted to know. If only there was a way for him to understand the moon, and be able to know all his answers...

Taking a deep breath, he let his _mesmer _come off - it was the first time he had done this in a long while, and he had forgotten what it was like to be free. He was so used to wearing his _mesmer, _even while in the realm of the Dark fey, that it was almost an inherent part of himself. With the _mesmer _gone, the night was clearer, his senses sharper, and his entire body seemed to fill with an excited, magical hum.

The _mesmer _smothered them. That was how it made them appear human. Not only did it alter their physical appearance, it also suppressed the innate magic within them, so that they were perceived to be no different from any other average, mundane human being. It did not remove their magic, but it did dampen their abilities, so that humans wouldn't be able to sense the otherworldliness inside them.

He reached up, feeling the warmth of the black tattoos surrounding his eyes. His mask wasn't as elaborately mysterious as Len's, but it was still a beauty to behold - unlike Len's tattoo, his spread out. Two thin lines, interspersed with runes just like the rest of the design, stretched out from the corner of each eye to wrap around his cheekbones, winding down to his chin.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing in exhilaration. He hadn't felt so free in so long. Rei had been so used to the suffocating feeling the _mesmer _brought, he hadn't been able to recall what true freedom was. Now, he did. He felt like he was capable of doing anything he wanted to. He took a step forward - with his sharper senses, he could actually hear the sound of the grass flattening under his boot.

Suddenly, a question came to mind - why didn't Miku's tattoos appear? She was a royal faery, the princess Len had taken to be his bride. She was supposed to have her own set of tattoos, framing her eyes - and since no faery was around to accompany her, she wouldn't have known how to use the _mesmer _to hide them. To appear so...human. So why was she different?

Curious, Rei decided to go and see the princess. Closing his eyes, he muttered an incantation, changing into his blackbird form. The blackbird then took to the skies - far above the forest, he could see the tower clearly, standing proud and lonely amongst the green. He made his way there, flying faster than the eye could see - he was a faery, and he didn't have to follow Nature. He could go as quickly as he wanted.

In less than a minute, he was perched on the window sill, watching the girl in her sleep. Her long teal hair cascaded all over her pillows, sliding down her back to pool on the floor. Slowly, careful not to make any sound, he stepped down into the tower room, hopping onto the floor. Then he changed back into his human form, approaching the tealette.

She didn't stir. As he got closer, his golden eyes narrowed - he understood what Len meant. His gaze traced the bruises, the bite marks which peppered her petite body...he didn't like the emotion which roused itself within him, as he stared at her. He didn't know what emotion it was, so he tried to push it away and forget about it. Finally, he was so close to her that he leant over her in her sleep, gaze unblinking.

At least Len had the decency to cover her with her blanket, before he left the tower. But from what he could see - her arms, her neck, her shoulders, a little bit of her leg - Len had been far from gentle in his handling of her. He couldn't help pitying this girl. To be so violently treated, the very first time...he shook his head. Rei would never have done such a thing -

No. What was he thinking? He averted his gaze, a light blush gracing his face. He shouldn't be thinking of that, especially not when he knew she was completely bare, underneath that blanket. Slowly, he looked back at her. She was still sleeping, but there was a frown on her lovely face. Troubled sleep. Was she having a nightmare? What kind of nightmare was it?

Slowly, hesitantly, he let his hand reach out, his fingers brushing gently against her cheek. He thought that her face was the only part of her body without any injuries whatsoever on it. ''You're so kind and innocent,'' he whispered, ''Len shouldn't have done what he did to you. You never deserved anything like that, Miku.''

Even if she had been willing. Rei sighed, letting his hand fall back. What was done was done, and there was no point in crying over spilt milk. The only thing he could pray for was that Len wouldn't do such a thing to her, ever again. At least the blond prince didn't seem interested in repeating this act. Not for now, anyway...

Praying and hoping were the only things Rei could do. After all, he was only a cousin to the Dark Prince. He had no right to do anything to try and stop Len from hurting Miku.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__Okay I've finally updated. I think this is a pretty long update so it should make up for my sudden absence?_

_I'm going to be really mean. There is ReiXMiku here, as shown in this chapter (Rei is so dense about his own feelings, really) but it's going to be largely one-sided. Not to say that I don't like the pairing, but...well, Miku is deeply in love with Len, as we all know, while Len is kind of just toying with her emotions. But she doesn't know that, so she's really devoted to him..._

_Anyway, there are other reasons why Miku only loves Len, and no other person. Whether or not Len has feelings for her...I won't say. Oh, and as for why Miku's tattoos don't show...the answer is really simple, and I expect most of you have already figured it out, but I'll talk about it when the time comes. Not now._

_Okay so I know I'm a terrible author and I really don't deserve a review after taking so long to update but...reviews please?_


	17. Chapter 17

_No...where is he going?_

Like he was disappearing, quickly fading away from her sight. She could barely even see him. _More like a memory than a dream..._she saw him turn to look back at her. There were black tattoos surrounding his eyes - those tattoos were strangely...alluring. They beckoned to her, making her forget all about him, for a while.

They were so familiar, yet not. That beautiful, ancient scroll-like design, framing his eyes like a mask...his icy blue eyes glimmered in the faint light of the moon, catching her attention. His lips tilted up into a smile. It was almost a cruel smile, and she flinched. With that smile, he turned away from her. At the window...

He was sitting on the window ledge. She didn't believe it. She couldn't. He had already broken the curse, and he could no longer turn into a canary - he couldn't fly anymore. What was he trying to do? She wanted to rush over to him, but she found that she couldn't move. Her body didn't obey her. She was stuck, frozen here.

His blond hair was whipping around in the wind that came in through her window. The silver moonbeams illuminated him - he looked so...beautiful. She wanted to reach out and touch him. He looked so perfect, in the light of the moon. Again, he glanced back at her. The light smile on his face never changed. ''Miku...''

His voice was so soft. Barely a whisper. In fact, she thought she heard him in her mind, rather than verbally. Her gaze was drawn to the black tattoos once again. They were hypnotising, in a way...they had some kind of hold over her, and she couldn't look away from them. It was hard to say which was more beautiful. Him, or the mysterious tattoos framing his icy blue eyes.

She didn't make any response to his voice - not that she didn't want to respond. She wanted to go to him. But she still couldn't move, and she watched as his smile turned into something more like a scowl. He reached out to beckon to her, looking almost impatient. She wished she could move over to him, yet her body refused to obey her. She could only stay still and watch.

His eyes narrowed slightly, but in the end he just shrugged and turned away. _No...is he going to leave? _His fingers curled around the edge of her window, and she heard him begin to laugh. A soft laugh, a dark laugh which made her shiver. It made him sound so...menacing. He stared at her, lips curving up into that cruel smile, before he closed his cold blue eyes.

And then he fell. She screamed, realising that she could move now, and instantly she rushed to the window. He fell...he would die! It was a great distance to fall, and he...she looked up, hearing the familiar sound of his laughter. His laughter was changing, slowly turning into something more like a harsh screech - a figure swept past her, soaring out into the night sky.

Something with wings. It looked..._an eagle? _An eagle with golden feathers - she saw the dark glimmer of gold in the moonlight, but then the figure darted away into the darkness, turning into no more than a mysterious shadow, fading away into the black forests below. _Did he turn into that eagle? _But he was...he was human, wasn't he? And she knew humans did not know how to wield magic. Only sorcerers. Faeries...

_All humans possess magical ability, though not as much as the fey do. In fact, few mortals have enough innate magic to become true sorcerers. _Luka's words ran through her mind, making her frown. _Is he one of those people with magical ability? But if that was the case, he wouldn't need to visit that witch to try and help his sister..._what was going on here?

_Len Kagamine..._she turned back to face her room. Then her eyes widened, and she took a step back - she wasn't in her room. She was...where was this place? _No...I don't..._it was so dark. She didn't recognise it. There was nothing but darkness, and she shivered. It was cold in here. Where was she? The light of the moon shone through the window, and the dim light was the only source of illumination she had.

She could make out, vaguely, some furniture in the room. Outlines and shadows. Like a bed, a table...but it wasn't her bed, and it wasn't her table. Where was she...? There was a cough, and she whipped around, in the direction of the sound. From out of nowhere, someone had appeared - she couldn't make out who it was, since the person was wearing a cloak, and the hood was up, covering his or her face.

''Who are you?'' she asked, her voice soft and breathy. She was nervous - she didn't know where she was, but Luka had told her before, over and over again - _the world outside your tower is a dangerous place. _She was most certainly outside her room right now. ''Where am I?'' she added, before the figure could say anything. There was a quiet, resigned sigh.

''You certainly ask a lot of questions, for a girl who has only ever spoken to two people her entire life,'' the person said, sounding faintly amused. It was a deep voice, and she paused. Deep...masculine...a male? She swallowed, instinctive fear coiling in her gut. _There is a man out there, and he means you harm. _Was it this person? Was he the man who wanted to hurt her? Or...was he friendly, like Len was?

''I won't hurt you,'' the hooded figure added, as though he could sense her fear. She felt herself relax, just a little - his voice was calm and very soothing. Just like her mother's. Luka's voice could always soothe her, after she had one of her horrible nightmares. ''I just need to tell you something. Even my kind...even we have a conscience,'' he muttered. ''Unlike the Dark...''

She tensed again. The Dark. Dark fey? ''Who are you?'' she repeated her question, her eyes never leaving the figure. A pale hand reached up, and then the hood was slipped off - it revealed a young man, with light brown hair and vivid red eyes, eyes the colour of freshly-spilt blood. His skin was deathly pale, and it made him stand out in the darkness of the room. He was...she supposed he was fairly attractive. He, just like Len, was certainly no hardship to stare at.

''My name is Meito Sakine,'' the man introduced himself, ''and I am the Prince of the Nightmare fey.'' Miku perked up at the sound of that. She had read about the Nightmare fey. They were faeries who fed on nightmares, who frolicked in the troubled dreams of sleepers. They were allies of the Dark fey, but they were not cruel and sadistic like them. The Nightmare fey preferred to remain in the realm of dreams.

_Ah...so I am in a dream, it seems..._''I'm Miku Hatsune,'' she said shyly, meeting his gaze. ''I suppose that it is a pleasure to meet you, Meito Sakine,'' she smiled. He said he meant her no harm, so she would treat him nicely as well. ''May I ask, what is the Prince of the Nightmare fey doing in my dreams?'' she asked, wondering what he would tell her. After all, he did say earlier that he had a message to give her.

''I know who you are,'' he said simply, inclining his head. She blinked, startled - but maybe that wasn't too much of a surprise. Since he had come to visit her in her dreams, he probably already knew who she was. She just wondered how he knew. ''And I was the one who gave you the dream you had, just now,'' he indicated the window. The window Len just jumped out of.

Miku tilted her head. ''Why did you give me such a strange dream?'' she asked. ''It was rather...frightening, you know. I thought I was awake, and I thought that he was going to die, since he is now incapable of flying,'' she bit her lip. It was all a dream...nothing but a dream, so she knew it couldn't be real - but those tattoos. She couldn't forget about those tattoos. They were so beautiful, just like a mysterious enigma...

''Dreams are indicators of reality,'' Meito said, his words cryptic. She blinked, wondering what he meant. ''Dreams can indicate the truth, the future,'' he added, seeing the uncertainty on her face. ''I gave you that dream because I am not allowed to truly interfere. I am the Prince of the Nightmare fey, and...it will not do me well to dabble in matters involving other factions.''

''What...'' her voice trailed off. Was he implying that Len was a faery? _It will not do me well to dabble in matters involving other factions. _He gave her a dream that had involved Len. Other factions. ''Are you saying that Len isn't human?'' she asked, her voice becoming hushed. Meito stared at her for a moment, before he finally shrugged, his expression carefully neutral.

''I cannot say anything. It is not in my place. But if I just stand by and do nothing, it feels like a wrong from my part...'' he sighed. ''Poor Rei,'' he murmured, more to himself than to her. ''He wishes he could do something to stop him. But he cannot, since he is a cousin to the prince and cannot interfere in the matters of the royalty. The prince really is cruel, though,'' his red gaze was distant. ''To treat someone this way.''

''Who is this Rei?'' Miku asked, confused. Meito's gaze snapped back to her, before a brief smile flickered across his lips. He looked a little sad to her, not that she understood why he would be feeling upset. She knew that Meito was trying to warn her about something - but what was he trying to say? His words were too cryptic for her to make much sense of them. The dream he had just given her...what did it truly mean?

''He is a person who would not want to see you hurt,'' he answered simply. ''I suppose that one good thing about being a Nightmare faery is that you get to find out everyone's dirty little secrets,'' he laughed to himself. ''Dark secrets, which come into being only within nightmares. So twisted and forbidden, secrets that are not meant to see the light of day...'' he shook his head. ''Ah, but I have already said too much.''

''You haven't said anything which makes any sense to me,'' Miku pointed out, frowning. ''So the dream you gave me earlier...what are you trying to warn me about? Len?'' she paused. ''But he is...Len is nice to me,'' she murmured. ''Even when he hurts me, he is apologetic about it afterwards, and I know that he doesn't truly mean to make me suffer in any way. Right?''

Meito just sighed. ''The dream is up to you to interpret as you wish,'' he told her. ''I have already done my part as an outsider. This is not my business, but Rei is a good friend of mine, and the prince is being far too cruel for his own good. I already know what is happening, how all his chips have fallen in place, even if the prince himself does not know. I know what will happen to you,'' his gaze met hers. ''Neither of them sense it, it seems. That is troublesome.''

Meito was confusing her. ''If the dream is solely up to me to interpret, then how would I know whether or not I have understood it correctly?'' she asked. The dream...what stood out the most to her about that dream was Len. His black tattoos - she was certain she had never seen that mask-like tattoo framing his eyes before - and the way he fell...the way he had turned into an eagle, flying away from her.

''Len is not what he seems to be,'' Meito finally said, after a moment's consideration. ''He has never been what he says he is. You ought to be more wary of him. You shouldn't be too trusting of people, Miku. I know what I said applies to me as well,'' he reached up, covering his face with his hood once more, ''But you should be careful around him. I'm not telling you to push him away, or the like. Just...be more careful.''

With that, Meito stepped back into the darkness of the shadows in the room, disappearing from her sight. Miku blinked, slowly making her way to where the Nightmare Prince had faded away - there was no one there. He was just...gone, and he left behind no trace. She swallowed, turning his words over and over in her mind. _Len is not what he seems to be. _She could get that from her dream. He wasn't...human.

Was he? She couldn't be sure. What Meito said was right - she shouldn't just trust strangers, though she couldn't help being so naive and gullible. Maybe she shouldn't have so blindly trusted Len, from the very start? Since Meito was warning her about him...but she could not be certain that Meito wasn't the one lying. He was Nightmare fey. And the Nightmare fey were allies of the Dark fey. She shuddered.

_Is Len human, or is he...something else? Is he good for me, or is he not? I don't even know anymore. _She glanced down at her arm. Her skin was unmarked and flawless - but this was in her dreams. She knew that, in reality, her skin was bruised and marked. Slowly, she ran her fingers against her skin. Len was the one who had bruised her, who had hurt her...

_But he didn't mean to do so, did he? _No, she was sure he hadn't meant to treat her so...brutally. Should she continue to trust Len, or should she pay attention to Meito's warning? His words were so mysterious. He sounded like he was actually concerned about her, but he also mentioned that he was only an outsider, and he shouldn't dabble in the affairs of other fey.

_I think...perhaps I will be more careful around Len, _she finally decided. _But I shall not tell him about Meito. Len doesn't need to know about this strange dream. _She sighed, glancing at the bed in this unfamiliar room. She still had no idea where she was, but she was starting to disregard her surroundings. It was only a dream, and where she was now didn't matter. So long as the room wasn't dangerous...

She sat on the bed, looking out of the window. The window here looked so much like the one in her own room. She could still recall how Len looked like, perched on the window ledge. His golden-blond hair whipping around in the wind, his icy blue eyes staring into her very soul, as always. And those strange, unfamiliar black tattoos on his face. They were so lovely.

Like a familiar stranger. She had never seen them before - even in her other dreams, she didn't recall ever seeing Len with those tattoos - but they seemed to suit him, somehow. Not only that, but they also felt...right. She wished she could have tattoos like those. Not exactly the same as Len's, but something similar. Did those tattoos truly exist, though? Or was it all just another illusion she had dreamt up of?

She could feel her eyes closing. Her eyelids were so heavy. She didn't resist, letting her body collapse onto the soft, warm bed. All of a sudden, she was just so sleepy...like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Her lips parted as she yawned, her eyes finally closing in exhaustion. The bed was so comfortable.

Right then, she just wanted to sleep...her world turned black. When she next opened her eyes, she was back in her room, and her blanket was wrapped tightly around her. She groaned - she could feel the bruises now. In her dreams, her skin was unmarked, and her body was fine - now, she was sore and stiff, the blue-black marks on her skin indications of what Len had done to her, earlier. The bruises throbbed.

Her head was spinning. She winced, forcing herself into a sitting position - her fingers went up to her forehead, her eyelids fluttering closed. Why was she so dizzy? She shifted in her bed, feeling her long teal hair sliding against her bare back. She peeked out from behind her hand, which was still at her forehead - there was the distinct sound of voices. Not one, but two. One of the voices belonged to Len.

The other voice was decidedly boyish - in fact, it sounded remarkably like Len's. But this other voice was slightly higher-pitched, compared to Len's own high tenor. It was an unfamiliar voice, though. ''Look at her! Look at what you've done!'' whoever it was...they sounded rather unhappy. ''Either way, Len, it's abuse. If your mother ever realised you were doing this -''

''It happened once. Just once,'' Len cut across, his voice cold. Miku stiffened - she had never before heard Len sounding so...cruel. Meito's parting words floated through her mind - _Len is not what he seems to be. _Could that be true? ''Such a thing will not happen again. Know your place, cousin. You do not protest against me or my plans. She is mine, after all. Not yours.''

''I know that, Len. But still...'' the other person seemed to hesitate. ''If you claim that she is nought but a toy to you, then you should also know that this is not the way a master would treat his pet. A responsible master, at any rate. What you're doing...perhaps it took place once. You can't be sure that a repeat won't occur.''

''Why do you even care?'' Len whirled away from the window, where he had been standing at. His voice was filled with spite, and she shivered. She didn't like that...neither Len nor his visitor appeared to have noticed that she was awake. Miku wondered how the visitor had come to the tower, to see Len. Perhaps he was cursed like Len was? She couldn't see who he was...

Then, as her eyes fell upon Len, they widened. He was standing in the light of the moon - the tattoos. There they were. Black, ornate and mysterious, the exact same mask she saw in her dream..._so Meito wasn't lying to me? _No. She couldn't be sure. Just because Len really did have those tattoos didn't mean that he was an evil person. Right? He was...nice to her. And cruel people wouldn't be nice, she knew.

''My Lord. My...cousin,'' the other boy hesitated. He was standing in the shadows of the room, so all she could see was a dark figure. ''It is simply because we all want the best for you. Your mother, your father and I. What you're doing now is...not what we would have expected. You have always kept a cool head - you never let your emotions take control of you. Yet, in this case, your feelings...you're unlike yourself.''

''I am not unlike myself,'' Len snarled. Miku didn't like the Len she was seeing, now. It was nothing like what she was accustomed to. He was so...filled with hate. Filled with cruelty. It was in the way he spoke, the way he held himself. With one look, Miku knew that he was far from kind - _but then, he isn't anything like this when he's speaking to me...why is he so different now? Which one is the real Len?_

''You should step back for a while,'' the other person advised. ''Take some time to think over what course of action you will take, next. It is of no use to just charge straight into this, unsure of what to do. You do have a plan, don't you?'' he asked quietly. Len closed his eyes - in the faint light of the moon, he looked beautiful. Like a marble statue, perhaps. Perfect and pale and flawless. So much like a lovely work of art.

''I know what I must do,'' he gritted out. ''The ring you saw...it is important. I must get her to wear it. Once that is done, she cannot leave me. It is charmed that way,'' he mumbled, more to himself than to his companion. He turned back, facing the shadowy figure. ''There is no need to worry about her, Rei,'' Len's voice had turned cool once again. ''I know you're concerned for her, but I won't hurt her. I don't need to.''

_Rei...isn't that the name Meito mentioned, in my dream? _The shadowy figure stepped out into the moonlight, and Miku saw who it was for the first time - this person looked a great deal like Len, that was what she realised. His features were almost exactly like his, except for the eyes and hair - where Len had golden-blond hair and blue eyes, this boy had black hair, and strange eyes the colour of honey. Gold and honey.

She supposed that, since he looked like Len, he would be considered attractive too...just like Len, there was a mask-like tattoo framing his eyes. But his tattoo was different from Len's. His stretched out from his eyes, winding down to his chin, swirling around his cheekbones. What was his name? Rei...and he was Len's cousin. She was sure she had heard him calling Len 'cousin', just now. So they were related...

The boy named Rei glanced away from Len, looking in her direction. He blinked as he met her gaze, looking startled. ''Len...'' he tilted his head in her direction. Len whipped around, his blue eyes meeting hers. Miku flinched back. The look on his face...it seemed so dark. So unlike what she was used to. Instantly, the light scowl on his face became a gentle smile, and he walked towards her. Miku backed away from him.

He noticed that, and the faint smile on his face seemed to darken a little. ''Why, Miku? Are you frightened of me?'' he asked, his voice soft and low. Nothing at all like how he sounded earlier. Then, his voice was so cold, so filled with spite and determination. Now, he seemed peaceful and calm. But she couldn't forget the look he had worn, just moments ago. That malice...

''I'm not,'' she managed to say, averting her gaze. ''It's just...'' her eyes flicked over to the person named Rei. The black haired boy was still staring at her, his golden eyes narrowed. ''Who is that?'' she whispered, her gaze quickly alternating between Len and Rei. Len glanced back in the direction of his cousin - something seemed to pass between the two boys, and then Rei nodded, his mouth tightening subtly.

He slipped over to the window, leaping out - Miku cried out, instinctively reaching for the boy. _He'll die! It's too far up..._just like in her dream. How strange. But this was real, it wasn't just her imagination, and that boy...before she could get out of bed, Len was standing next to her, his hands on her shoulders. Forcing her back down onto the mattress, not allowing her to get up and rush to the window. She stared at him.

''Rei will be fine,'' Len said dismissively, a tinge of some strange emotion crossing his face. A second later, the emotion was gone, and his gaze was filled with concern once more. ''Miku, when did you wake up?'' he asked, his icy blue gaze intense and piercing. She couldn't look away from those eyes, with that lovely pattern surrounding them...she couldn't lie to him.

''Just a little while ago,'' she murmured, feeling a little dazed. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he gave her a tight-lipped smile. She felt the urge to tell him more. ''I didn't hear much. Only something to do with a ring...and your plans...I don't understand what the two of you were talking about, but it was so strange...the her you kept mentioning,'' she paused. ''Is it me?''

''Of course not,'' he said smoothly, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. ''I didn't mention your name, did I, my sweet?'' he sighed. ''But that conversation wasn't meant for the ears of others,'' he murmured, almost to himself. ''So I'm afraid I shall have to make you forget,'' he tilted his head, his eyes boring into hers. ''You remember nothing about what happened tonight,'' he whispered. ''Do you understand?''

And just like that, she forgot. Miku gasped, her eyelids fluttering - glancing up, she saw that Len was leaning over her. His icy blue eyes regarded her with concern, his golden-blond hair falling messily over his forehead. He looked so worried. She wondered why. ''Len,'' she mumbled. ''You really stayed...'' she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He tensed. His body was so rigid then.

She felt so woozy, for some reason. Then again, she had just awoken. She was glad that Len was here, by her side, the very moment she woke up from her dreams. Miku had to admit that she had been frightened. She feared that Len would leave in the middle of the night...she feared she would wake up to an empty room. But he was here. Her fears were unfounded.

Abruptly, he relaxed. ''Of course I stayed with you,'' he answered. ''Where else would I go?'' he stroked her hair, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. ''Did you have a good night's sleep?'' he asked. ''It isn't morning yet...were you having a nightmare? Your sleep seemed troubled,'' he brushed his fingers against her cheek. Miku frowned. Now that he mentioned it...she did have a rather strange dream, yes.

But she couldn't exactly remember what had happened. Everything was so fuzzy. How odd. Shouldn't the dream be vivid and fresh, since she just woke up? ''I can't remember what I dreamt about,'' she answered honestly, biting her lower lip. Len paused, blinking at her. ''It was a strange dream,'' she mumbled, ''but I can't really recall...a warning? But then you...''

Her voice trailed off. Her head hurt. ''Shh,'' Len shushed her, placing his finger against her lips. ''If you cannot remember what you dreamt of, then it is not important. It was nothing but a dream, after all. Since you just woke up, it is natural that you're a little disoriented. Maybe the dream will come back to you once you're a little more...awake,'' he smiled. ''You did just wake up, didn't you?'' he added. It almost sounded as though he suspected her of lying.

''Of course,'' she replied, confused. ''You woke me up, didn't you? Your face was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. You look worried,'' she noted, seeing the faint crease on his pale forehead. ''Is something wrong?'' when he was worried, it concerned her as well. She didn't want him to ever be unhappy. He brought her happiness, so she wished he could be as happy as she was. He deserved that, after all.

''No...nothing is wrong,'' the faint crease faded away. She frowned, eyeing his face - a quick image passed through her mind, an image of Len's face with an elaborate, mask-like tattoo framing his eyes - but just as quickly, the image was gone, and she shook her head. No, that was just her imagination, surely. She had never seen Len with tattoos of any sort before. His skin was pale and unmarked now, as always.

Suddenly, he brightened, looking down at her affectionately. ''It is still night-time,'' he said, sounding almost dreamy. ''You should go back to sleep, Miku...or else you'll be tired tomorrow morning. It is not good for one's health, you know. To not get sufficient sleep,'' he played with strands of her hair as he spoke, keeping his eyes fixed on the locks of teal. As he spoke, Miku felt her eyelids lowering. He was right.

She was still tired, and she ought to get back to sleep...she leant back into her pillows, her eyes never leaving him all the while. ''You'll still be around, right?'' she whispered, feeling him hold on tightly to her hand. ''You'll stay for the rest of the night, too?'' her fingers tightened around his. She didn't want to let him go, no matter what. She loved him. And...he loved her. Right? He did tell her that before, she remembered.

''I told you before, I'll stay for as long as you want me to,'' his answer was patient. ''That hasn't changed. Ease your worries, and sleep without fear...'' she closed her eyes. His voice was pleasant. His voice reminded her of Luka, of the way her mother used to sing her lullabies at night, in a bid to keep the nightmares away from her sleep. ''I won't let the bad dreams get to you,'' those last words were...menacing.

Her eyes almost opened in alarm - he sounded so dark, so threatening. But drowsiness had a firm grip on her, and she succumbed to the allure of sleep and dreams. The last thing she felt, before everything faded to black, was his hand squeezing hers. She wanted to squeeze back, but she couldn't. She was...too tired...

Len watched the tealette as she gave in to her sleepiness. He sighed, letting go of her hand - he was getting tired, himself. It was draining, making her forget. Making her sleep. He was the Dark Prince, and he was immensely strong - but even so, there was a limit to his magic, and he couldn't keep using his magic without rest. He had to recharge the magic source within him.

But he couldn't do it here...he turned his head, his gaze meeting the blind orb that was the moon. He would have to remember to make some time to replenish his lost magic. The ritual was quite troublesome, and it would take a while...until he was completely refreshed, he would be like this. Easily tired, constantly lethargic, easily annoyed. If he kept up at this rate, he would lose all his magic, and be no different from a human...he gritted his teeth. _How pathetic._

Humans were pathetic. They all were. Saying that love was important...love was for fools and weaklings. Love wasn't for faeries like him. He wondered why other fey loved. It was so stupid, behaving like mortals. Weren't mortals their enemies? So why should they love, like the way their enemies did? It was bad enough that they had to pretend to be human...picking up their habits too? That was a new low. Love...

What was love? A pointless emotion, that was all. This girl claimed to love him. _But you don't know what love truly is, do you? Don't worry. Neither do I. _Other fey should be like the Dark, and know not to love. Love was a human weakness - and faeries were _not human. _Were the other factions so used to pretending to be mortals, they started to...turn human? He didn't like the thought of that. How scandalous.

For now, he was exhausted. Sending his fiancée to sleep had taken its toll on him - he rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes, his lips parting to form a yawn. He couldn't last for much longer, not without the ritual...how long had it been since he last performed the ritual to replenish his magic? A year, it seemed. That was far too long...he was behind his usual schedule. Len sighed. This was annoying.

Making people forget...it could take a lot out of a faery, especially since he had to make her forget so much. The events of the whole night. The conversation which had taken place between him and Rei. And the dream she just had - yes, he was aware of it. She was starting to become suspicious, wasn't she? That didn't bode well for him. But he would consider a more permanent solution to this problem another day. He was too tired to think now...

He would sleep now, then. He had to make sure that Meito wouldn't interfere in his fiancée's dreams again. As if he wasn't able to tell that the Nightmare Prince had showed up in Miku's dreams. He always knew it when there were unwelcome intruders around, be it in the physical or dream world. He saw the sudden fear, the wariness in Miku's green eyes...

At least she had forgotten the dream. For now. _Memories can never be truly erased, only forgotten. _He would have to keep making her forget. Whatever the dream was. He had only sensed Meito's presence in his fiancée's dream - he did not know what manner of things she was told, but he highly doubted that Meito would compliment him. _I really hate it when others stick their noses where they do not belong._

He would...discuss this with Meito, later. Now, he was so tired. Maybe he would take a nap. Just a short one. No one else was around...it would be fine for him to let down his guard. Only this once...a quick rest, a brief slumber, so he wouldn't be so tired later. It would not do him well for people to know that the Dark Prince was tired. That he was low on magic.

He lay down next to his betrothed, his eyes closing. _Sleep...just give in, and go to sleep..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__This chapter is freakishly long. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever done for a multi-chapter story? And I keep doubting the standard of my own work, I guess I need to stop doing that. I mean, honestly, I don't think this is one of my better chapters for this story, but I really tried my best to churn this out so that's good enough for you guys, right?_

_I was looking at the number of reviews I had for this, and I was getting really frustrated. I mean...99. I'm so close! Just...one review away...from hitting a major milestone! So please review and help this story hit the 100 reviews target, okay? I'll really appreciate every review I get, so...um, yeah. Please?_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Solitaryloner: **__I'm back from my hiatus, sort of. Let's see whether my skills have deteriorated at all during the long, long period I haven't been writing, all right? Incidentally, here's a fun fact – the song I'm listening to while I write this is 'Only Girl in the World', by Rihanna._

* * *

Miku watched, concerned, as the blond boy stood before the window. His icy blue eyes flashed in the warm rays of the sun – it was still rather startling for her, to see him standing in the morning light like that. She wasn't used to this, used to seeing him now…her eyes were accustomed to seeing his profile, being caressed by gentle beams of silver moonlight.

Not to say that he didn't look pleasant, even in the daytime. How long had it been? A week or so, she thought – she couldn't be sure, time seemed to flit past her so quickly – and Len had been with her for that same amount of time, every night. It was only today that she could see him during the daytime, in reality. She knew that this very day, he wanted to leave the tower; however, she still couldn't help wondering how he was going to achieve that, when he could no longer turn into a canary. She winced at the memory of what had transpired…

"Len?" she spoke up, noticing how his back stiffened, almost as though he dreaded the sound of her voice. Ever since she awoke, she had watched him, and she knew that he could sense her eyes upon him – his shoulders were rigid, his fingers repeatedly clenching and unclenching around her window sill. _Why does he seem to be so agitated now? _She was curious, and a little part of her couldn't help fearing that the reason for his distress was…_her._

Had she done anything to warrant his frustration, though? No, she didn't think she did…unless he regretted what they had done last night, but did he? Wasn't that the only way to break his curse? Perhaps he simply wasn't used to being in his human form in the day. "Yes?" After a prolonged silence, Len finally responded to her voice, his head turning slightly to regard her, out of the corner of those piercing blue eyes. She shivered slightly – as always, those eyes…they seemed to look deeper than her external skin, to who she truly was.

"Do you…want to leave now?" she hedged, nervously twisting strands of her teal hair around her fingers. Len tilted his head, looking thoughtful, almost as if he was reconsidering his plans and her words; a flicker of selfish hope went through her, because she _didn't _want him to leave, she wished he could stay with her forever. He was clothed, thankfully – for, after what had happened between them, she didn't think she could look at his naked form without having heat rising to her cheeks. Suddenly, Len turned to face her, a small smile on his face.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked in return, causing her to blink, startled by the question. _Ah…but didn't he say he wanted to visit his sister, and that he _did _have a way to leave the tower and return subsequently? _Of course she didn't want him to leave. She had never felt any desire to be parted from his side, and she wondered if that was too clingy of her. What if he didn't like her possessiveness? She worried her lip, her mind racing; if only she knew of the outside world, and knew what was deemed to be normal, and what was not…

His fingers brushed her hair away from her face, gentle, smooth fingertips gliding over her eyelids as she pondered. She gasped, quickly looking up – Len smiled again, his expression as calm and serene as the full moon. She couldn't help being calmed by him, as well – he was so soothing at that moment, so full of confidence and reassurance. It was almost…hypnotic.

"If you don't want me to, then I'll leave some other day," his cool breath brushed against her ear. He was so close to her that she thought she might burn up; she didn't understand her own feelings for him, but she knew that she would suffer if he left her alone. _Is this…being far too obsessive? I've never…_briefly, she wondered whether Len was good for her or not. If he started up so many negative emotions within her – emotions such as possessiveness, desperation, selfishness, obsessiveness – then how could he possibly be a good influence?

Instantly, however, the thought was brushed away – _don't be silly, this is Len! He's never hurt you…_her thoughts whispered, and the pessimistic voices were drowned out, and her mind was clear and filled with happiness once more. "No, it's all right," she smiled, blinking up at him, though of course she didn't want him to leave. "Your sister is sickly, and she must be missing you, since you've been gone for so long. You should see her as soon as you can."

Something seemed to flicker through those glacial depths, the blue of his eyes becoming dark and unreadable – something that turned him almost sinister, for that one quick second. Before she could start getting unnerved by that look, it was gone, and he had gone back to the gentle Len whom she normally knew. "If you insist," he inclined his head, reaching for her hand – to her surprise, and slight embarrassment, he raised her hand to his lips, kissing her skin lightly. "You are always so kind to me, Miku," he whispered. "I feel blessed to have your affections," his thumb caressed her hand for a moment, and then he let go of her.

She drew her hand back, her face flaming – she could feel the heat in her cheeks, like some kind of fire, burning hotter and hotter. She was used to his kisses; ought not to think too much of this one – yet, whenever he did anything like that…why did she react as though it was something shameful, almost? Shame – something she did not recognise, yet something she knew innately well. Her mother, Luka, had always taught her what was shameful and what was not…_nakedness, promiscuity, thoughts of wicked delight and fleeting fancies…_

Once, she did not understand what those were, and why they were considered embarrassing, or shameful. Now, she understood – more than that, she knew why. The thought of lust, the thought of baring herself completely to Len, the thought of letting him _see _her, letting him touch her…no, something within her said it was wrong, that _everything _was wrong, but if it was wrong, then why did it feel so good? She glanced up at him; he was still watching her through heavy-lidded eyes, somehow reminding her of both deer and snake. Seemingly innocent and delicate, but sly and cunning underneath…_but he isn't sly, is he? Not Len?_

Bewildered, she shook her head. Why did she keep thinking of all these – why was she suddenly wronging him like this, even if it was only in her innermost thoughts? He had never done anything to hurt her, never done anything to warrant her thinking of him this way…she sighed, and the breath of air fluttered across the small space between them. She watched as he blinked slowly, cocking his head – reminding her all the more of the canary he had once been. _What if I hadn't woken up that stormy night…what if the canary hadn't flown all the way to my window…what if I hadn't noticed poor Len, huddled up and cold on the window sill?_

Myriads of possibilities ran through her mind, and she knew that if anything had turned out differently that night…things would be so different. She could hardly believe how dull her life had been, before she met Len – he introduced her to so many new things, made her open her eyes to a world she could scarcely have imagined existed. He was more than the person she loved – he was a teacher, a mentor, someone who pushed her to experience things she would never have a chance to try, alone. In a way, she was indebted to him; so why did her subconscious seem to go against him, to suspect him, now? Nothing had changed…

Was it just because of the pain she had experienced last night? But she didn't mind it…no, that couldn't possibly be the reason. She glanced away from him, unable to meet his gaze, and he tilted her chin, evidently not liking that she wasn't returning his intense stare. She had never been able to hold his stare for too long – how could one keep looking into those twin blue pools, when she felt like she was going to drown within their depths? His fingers were light and almost…_thoughtful, _as though he was handling her with care. "Why do you seem so different today?" the question was neutral, his expression searching. She couldn't say a word.

"Miku…?" he probed when still, she refused to speak. She swallowed, not knowing what to say, or how she ought to phrase her words. _It's not that anything _changed _about me, not explicitly – Len, I don't know what happened to me, why I suddenly feel the need to be wary of you; I don't have any explanation for my behaviour and I don't want to tell you that, because I'm scared you'll think I'm being ridiculous…why am I so naïve, especially while in comparison to you? _Thoughts swirled around her head, each one making less sense than the last. A hint of emotion entered his gaze, something that looked almost like…hurt.

Her chest tightened, her heart clenching – like someone had her heart in their grip, and was squeezing as tightly as they could…_just because of an emotion I saw within his eyes. Is this what happens when you love someone? _"You regret last night, don't you?" he whispered, looking almost fearful. His blond hair was undone, spilling around his face, feathery and light. Unbidden, almost against her will, her hand reached up, twining through his hair; he closed his eyes briefly, looking as though he was savouring her touch. "Don't you?" he repeated, this time more insistently. She didn't know whether she should answer him or not.

Finally, she shook her head, almost hesitantly. Her other hand tightened around her blanket, which she was still using to cover her body. She was painfully conscious, incredibly aware of the fact that she was naked underneath this sheet of white cloth. His eyes narrowed subtly, and she swallowed again – his gaze was piercing her, making her feel naked despite the blanket covering her. "You're not convincing me, Miku," he said quietly, searching her face. Gracefully, he reached out, his hand closing over hers. She gasped, feeling him tug at her hand – she resisted, her fingers clenching around her blanket, her thin layer of protection.

"Miku," this time, it was more of a warning than a plea. Grudgingly, reluctantly, she let go – as he brought her hand to his chest, the sheet dropped, revealing her bareness. Instantly, she flushed – she still wasn't used to the idea of anyone seeing her so naked, so vulnerable – and he stared openly at her, a small frown creasing his normally flawlessly smooth forehead. She fidgeted, her palms getting clammy – _from nervousness, perhaps? _– and she started thinking that maybe Len had come to the revelation that he didn't…really like her. Not that way. If not, why would he frown as he regarded her? She knew that frowning was a way of conveying negative feelings, and she didn't…understand. Did he regret their shared intimacy?

"You look so vulnerable," he finally murmured, making her look up at him, jolted out of her thoughts. _Vulnerability…but I don't want to seem weak in front of him…_ "Vulnerability does things to you," he continued, trapping her gaze with his own, his hand sliding down her cheek. "Makes you…forget. Makes you helpless, open to a lot of dangers…" his voice hardened, his hand stopping. She watched him, almost unable to breathe. "That's why I can't let you stray too far from my side, Miku," he leant down to her ear, his cool breath brushing lightly against her skin. Like a finger, stroking and caressing… "See, I don't want to lose you to anyone else. You're very important to me…if you were to leave me, I think I might…" his voice faded.

"You might what?" she wanted to know the answer. He hesitated, eyes flicking away from hers, before he let out a quiet sigh. A sigh that seemed to ring with defeat, or so it seemed to her overwrought mind. His arm reached out, his hand lying gently on her shoulder, tugging her towards him – she laid her head against his chest, content to rest in his embrace. Content for that very moment, at least – she was still curious about what he hinted at, what he said he might do. What was he keeping from her, why didn't he just want to let those words out?

Len didn't want to admit that he was changing, though he knew he was. He nuzzled into her long teal hair, hair that was spilling all over the floor of her chamber, and inhaled. _As always, she smells of vanilla…_he wondered if she was feeling suspicious of him now. He sensed a change within her, a change that was so deep that she could scarcely tell – a change that was brought about by the infernal dream she had last night. _For dreams can be forgotten, but they can never be truly removed _– a fundamental he had learnt, one of the basics of faery magic, a basic rule that was frustratingly hard to work around. He sighed again, annoyed.

Anything to get his mind off the change that was simultaneously weaving its way through him. He didn't want to face it, didn't want to face the fact that _she _might be changing him – and it wasn't for the better. This change, making him weaker, more susceptible to bouts of weakness…no, it wasn't like him at all, and he couldn't stand it. His lips curled away from his teeth, forming a snarl – he wished he could erase the events of last night; if only he hadn't given in to his carnal urges, if only Meito hadn't come to interfere in her sleep…maybe this apparent change was brought about by his tiredness, and lack of magical power.

That was likely it. No, he couldn't possibly be developing feelings for this girl – what a ludicrous idea. He was the Dark Prince, not a sentimental fool like his cousin, and he would never let his emotions rule his head – that was something he had vowed to himself years long past, and that wasn't going to change. Now, he just had to find some time to cleanse himself, and make sure he was fully charged up on magical power – he was running so low that he was in danger of causing himself grievous harm. Naturally, that couldn't be allowed to happen; as royalty of the Dark faction, he always had to appear powerful, in control.

"Len…!" Miku cried out, trying to push away from him – he realised how tightly he was holding her, and abruptly loosened his grip. She blinked up at him; for the tiniest fraction of a second, he thought he saw fear flicker through her eyes. He didn't like seeing that she was scared of him. After all, he was her fiancé…Miku turned her head away from him, her green eyes closing. "Are you feeling…all right?" she asked cautiously. The question startled him.

"Never better," he answered, wondering what possessed her to ask him such a thing. She didn't respond, though a tiny smile flitted across her full lips. "Did I hurt you just now?" he switched the topic, though he knew it was a pointless question. _Of course she was hurting; she wouldn't have cried out in that way if she wasn't in pain. _He ignored the snide voice of his thoughts, focusing instead on her. She simply shook her head, her smile widening – he wasn't fooled by her, but he told himself that he shouldn't care that she was lying to him.

"How are you going to leave the tower?" she asked, changing the topic as abruptly as he had, just now. Almost unconsciously, she tugged lightly at his hands, removing them from her body – a slight scowl flickered across his face, though he quickly masked it with a look of calm neutrality. _Last night…how much of last night has affected her, making her feel things she normally wouldn't feel? A lingering sense, a malignant aura…_his thoughts came to a standstill as one terrible idea sprang out at him. _She saw Rei last night, didn't she? What if she…is it possible that she is attracted to him?_ But she was his fiancée…and he had wiped her memory of last night, she _shouldn't _know who Rei was. Unless his powers…

"I have my ways," he answered absently, eyes focused on her face. "Do you know of the name Rei Kagene?" he asked sharply. She flinched, and he watched recognition flicker through her eyes – nevertheless, she shook her head, looking slightly confused. "But you know of the name?" he pressed, reaching out to grab her arm. She flinched, and he tried to ignore that. "Miku! Answer me!" his voice was filled with agitation, something that clearly astounded not only Miku, but himself as well. _Why am I getting so worked up about…?_

"It's familiar, I don't know why!" she finally told him, her eyes wide. He could see himself reflected in the emerald orbs of her eyes – he looked as far from calm as it was possible to be, and he wondered who that was, gripping her so tightly by the arms…oh. It was him. How had he failed to recognise himself? "Len?" her voice was hesitant and soft, almost fearful. He blinked, abruptly letting go of her – _what's happening to me, why am I…? _He let his hand drift up to his forehead, frustrated. "Are you…are you feeling sick?" she asked.

"No," he watched as she flinched back, away from the sharpness of his tone. "I just…I just need to think for a while. I have to figure out what's wrong…" his voice trailed away into a low mutter. _No, she can't possibly be in love with Rei. But how does she even know of his name? She shouldn't recall who he is, shouldn't have any idea how he looks like…are my powers weakening so quickly that I can't even wipe someone's memory properly? _This, coupled with his rapid loss of self-control, indicated that it was high time he went to recharge his magical ability. He was not an infinite pool of power, after all – he had his limits too.

He just wondered why he cared. So what if she had feelings for his cousin? Other than the embarrassment that would cause – _imagine, the Dark Prince's bride falling not for him, but for his own cousin _– yet that could be easily covered up. What he didn't understand was the flare of emotion he felt, welling up within his chest…something foreign to him, so strange and unknown that he tried to lock the feeling away, so he didn't have to deal with it presently. So that he could store and analyse it later, if he was in the mood to do such a thing. Emotions had never been his forte, after all – he was the Dark Prince. Emotions were fairly foreign to him, and when they were suddenly thrust upon him…well, what was he to do?

"Who do you love?" he suddenly rasped out, withdrawing from her – he thought he might look wild and unlike himself, so perhaps he ought not to remain near her. She gave him a look of quizzical puzzlement, as though to question him about the silliness of this question. He already knew the answer, but found himself craving verification, needing to know that as of now, she was _his _– that she still belonged to him, that her allegiance never shifted.

"You, of course," she replied, reaching out to touch his cheek, with the very tips of her fingers. "Who else could I ever possibly fall for?" The rhetorical question would have been comforting if she had known men other than himself; fortunately, yet not, she knew only him, and that was not a fair gauge. "Are you sure you're okay?" this question was spoken in a low voice, as if she was frightened of agitating him again, wary of causing him to lash out at her.

"No…nothing," he said dismissively. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," he covered her hand with his own, holding her hand against his cheek. "I appreciate it," he breathed, finally regaining his senses and aura of self-assuredness – he watched the familiar pink tinge her cheeks, and smirked inwardly in satisfaction. _Just a brief lapse in lucidity – I don't know what came over me earlier, but it's not going to happen again. It's more than likely I am just exhausted and drained – with some more rest, this should not repeat itself. _Possessiveness of her was not something he was used to feeling – because he knew. That was _possessiveness._

_What is the point of being so possessive if there is no one to defend her against? Other than my dear cousin…but she doesn't know who he is, so there's nothing to fear from him, is there? _He found himself recoiling internally as he realised he couldn't be sure of the answer; uncertainty was not something he was accustomed to experiencing, and he decided at that very moment that he did not like this feeling. This constant worrying, fearing and wondering whether he faced competition…no, it was better not to feel all this at all. It was best to be unemotional and cold, the way he normally…usually…always was.

So, just like that, he forgot about his insecurities – or, at least, he saved them for a later date, so that he could worry in private, if need be. Images and reputations had to be maintained, after all. "I really ought to go," he said quickly, turning away from her. He had already spent far too much time just dallying around, not doing anything – this morning, all he did was just stand at the window and do nothing whatsoever, just staring blankly into space. And then, when Miku awoke…why hadn't he just brought up his desire to leave straightaway? Instead, he talked to her, told her that he might consider staying if she wanted him to…

Of course, he had intended to disappoint her anyway. At least, that was what he assumed – with his feelings as messy as they were now, he couldn't afford to trust his own intuition and thoughts. And if he couldn't trust himself at the present, whom could he possibly place his faith in? No one, of course – that was the mark of a Dark faery. To trust none, not even _himself_; after all, in this world, only drunk men and children ever spoke the truth.

_Damn all the confusion I'm feeling right now. This is why emotions are worthless – they do not help with decision making; all they do is befuddle and mislead. _"I would never hurt you, you know. Not intentionally," he added as an afterthought. She nodded, the slight hint of fear and distrust melting away from her expression – ah, now she looked like what he was used to. The child-like innocence, the trusting belief she held in him. Yes, this was normalcy…

He still felt the need to reassure himself, however – reassure himself for what, he didn't even know. "Tell me that you love me again," it was more of a demand than a request. She complied, nevertheless, and he couldn't prevent the relief he felt from flooding his entire being. In response to her 'I love you', he kissed her – not a possessive, wanting kiss, but a sweet, short kiss that astounded even him. For he was not known for his gentleness, and if Rei could see him now, Len just knew that Rei would suspect him of being a doppelganger. Miku didn't seem to see anything wrong with his treatment of her – _because the kind Len is the only Len she knows. She doesn't know what the real me is like _– and he relaxed back against her, holding her close to him. She was so soft, and he was…he cut the thought.

_And I am nothing. She is nothing more than a tool and you are the Dark Prince – do not forget your supposed lack of emotions, and do not forget that you cannot afford to feel for her. What manner of master would feel so lovingly, so adoringly, for his tools? _Certainly not him, and he wasn't going to change that. It was starting to annoy him, though. The way he had to constantly remind himself, to keep himself and his emotions in check. If he didn't know better, he might have thought that he was developing…feelings for her.

_But that's simply not possible. _That just added on to the list of things that irritated him – his own growing inability to remove himself from his…_gentle _persona came a close second to his fiancée's naivety. Both of these situations annoyed him greatly – the sooner he could settle his issues, the better. Especially the matter of how ridiculously innocent Miku was; even now, he could hardly believe that someone could be so gullible. However, with what appeared to be her growing suspicion and fear of him…he would have to watch himself.

Now, he chose to focus on another matter. He glanced out of the window, letting a light smile grace his lips – he could feel her gaze upon him, studying him, but he didn't react in any way to that soft emerald gaze. "You were asking me how I intended to get out of the tower," he crooned, hand absently reaching out to stroke her hair. Slowly, he lifted a lock of her hair to his lips; the familiar sweet scent of vanilla enveloped him, and he let out a satisfied sigh.

Turning around, he suddenly met her intense stare, his small smile turning into a full-blown grin. "Miku, I'm just feeling curious…but how long does your hair happen to be?"

* * *

_**Solitaryloner: **__I feel like this chapter could have had more in the way of action and such, but I decided to save it all for later. Does anyone understand the turmoil and confusion Len is going through? No? Well, me neither – pretty much all I understand from his ramblings is that he is changing. So, do you think he's changing for the better or worse? He's getting all strangely jealous and such now…just leave a review and stay tuned for more!_


	19. Chapter 19

Len smirked, looking back up at the window – Miku was staring down at him, a faint look of surprise still on her face. "I did tell you that it would work," he murmured, amusement evident even in the faintness of his whisper. Tenderly, almost lovingly, he ran his hand through her teal hair – the teal hair which had fallen all the way down to the ground, out of the tower. It was long enough for him to actually use it as a rope, to get out of that place.

Initially, when he told her of his plan, she had looked at him with utter disbelief written upon her features. _I…I don't know whether that would work. Yes, it's long enough, I suppose, but is it strong enough to support your weight? It's dangerous to try…_her concern for him, though not unexpected and not unfounded, confused him a little. A little spark of satisfaction had run through him at the thought of her being frightened on his behalf; the vast majority of him, however, didn't know whether or not he should feel annoyed about her needless worry. He let go of her hair, staring up at her – she was still looking over the window sill, down at him.

He smiled, just to reassure her that he was perfectly fine. Hesitation flitted across Miku's face, and then she nodded, withdrawing from the window. He told her that he would be back in the evening, and he knew that until his return, she would spend her time thinking about him. He turned slowly away from the tower, looking out into the forest – the birds were not singing today, and the forest seemed almost…_dead_. He wondered why. Was it because the animals sensed that he had…_defiled _their little princess? A sly smile worked its way upon his face.

The animals feared him, knew of him, and dared not to cross him when he was out in the forest. Especially not after that little hunting spree he had gone on, the other time; now, the very moment they sensed he was in their territory, they hid themselves away, not daring to come out and face one of the most hostile and malicious beings in the faery world. Animals and faeries had a natural connection with one another, both being creatures of nature and the earth – nevertheless, it didn't mean that the animals liked all of the faery brethren.

Len couldn't think of anyone who would actually _like_ spending time with the Dark fey, to tell the truth. Even their closest allies, the Nightmare fey, were rather wary of the Dark – they put up with their malicious, sadistic allies, but they would not wish to spend any more time with the Dark than was absolutely necessary. Not that Len, and the rest of his kind, minded; others were too weak for them, anyway. The Dark only appreciated strength and brutality – those were characteristics which indicated power. And who did not enjoy having power?

_Rei, perhaps. _The snide voice of his thoughts returned, and Len gritted his teeth, trying not to listen to his mind. He knew that, in truth, Rei was much weaker in moral character than Len – they were almost on equal footing when it came to their magic, but Len was much, much more determined and steadfast than Rei could ever be. No matter how tedious a job, how messy the kill, how taxing a task it was, Len would finish what he had set out to do. Rei, on the other hand, was plagued by a conscience which Len…lacked. And that weakened him.

He didn't want to think about Rei at this point, especially not after that little meltdown he had involving his cousin and his fiancée, just now. _The first time I ever lost control…_Len stepped out into the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet. Perhaps another person would have found the deathly silence of the forest, which was normally teeming with life, to be rather frightening – an ominous sign even. Not him; he was scared of none, and he saw no point in fearing what he had caused. Silence was simply silence; not a sign of anything more.

_Save the forewarnings and predictions for the superstitious. _He scoffed lightly, shaking his head – he threaded his way through the foliage and trees, wanting to just take a breather and calm down. _Oh, yes. I need to find a faery ring…_he wondered whether there would be one in this place, and hastened to search. He had not explored this forest enough to be sure – but usually, where there were forests, there would be a faery ring…especially when this forest happened to be the home of a fey princess and a powerful sorceress. Len yawned.

Now his tiredness was manifesting itself physically as well…he frowned. No, he had to find a faery ring as soon as possible. "Rei?" he called out softly, waiting for his cousin to appear to him. There was a flash of black, the flutter of beating wings, and then his cousin appeared before him, balancing gracefully on the sturdy branch of a nearby oak tree. His crouch, his wary feline eyes, the way he kept looking around suspiciously, made him seem all the more catlike. A little _something _bubbled up inside Len at the sight of Rei. He wondered what that something was – it felt like an emotion, and as such, he locked it away as quickly as he could.

"You called, my Lord?" Rei asked, his fingers curled loosely around the branch. His honey coloured eyes lingered curiously on him, clearly wondering what Len had called for him for. Len knew that he would still be in the forest – after such an abrupt exit last night, he would have lingered around, waiting for Len to come out and seek him. That was his cousin's job, after all. He was supposed to watch out for Len, and make sure he was all right…_make sure I'm not doing anything reckless or stupid, you mean._ His snide thoughts were back.

He had to control himself, really. "Are there any faery rings around here?" Len asked him, quick and straight to the point. He tried hard to ignore his thoughts – he always became like this, once he was tired and drained. The more exhausted he was, the harder it was to control himself, and the more harsh and biting his musings would become. It was not a pleasant feeling – he liked acid comments, but too many at one go was rather sickening. Rei's eyes widened at the request, and Len sighed. Rei was probably going to start chiding him now.

"You should have said something sooner if you were running low on magic," as he had expected, the raven haired fairy started lecturing him about his apparent lack of care and responsibility. "You know better than to allow your magic to drain to this extent – what if you had lost control of yourself…" his words trailed off, a sudden realisation coming to him. "Is that what happened to you last night?" he whispered, his voice almost inaudible. Len cocked his head, the thought never having had occurred to him before this.

_Indeed. The reason why I suddenly had to take her, the reason why I was so irrational with her this morning…is that all linked to my draining powers? _"Is that possible?" he didn't know, really, for he had never allowed his magic to fade to this extent before. It was just that, with all the shape-shifting he had been doing lately, and the time he spent with his fiancée, he hadn't been able to replenish his magical source, and he used up his magic faster than he could rest. _I'm not going to overwork myself to this extent again. _He felt sick, actually, not that he would ever admit that aloud to anyone. Not even to himself. He hated weakness.

"I don't know," Rei was watching him carefully, almost as though his cousin expected him to break down and lash out at any given moment. "There are stories of fey dying from a lack of power, and stories about how others have lost their minds, rambling and spouting gibberish. It is no laughing matter, my Lord," he added sternly, noticing the smirk flitting across the blond haired prince's lips. "Keep in mind that our magic source is our _life force_ – if you don't replenish it often enough, you will die. It's possible that you might lose control of yourself as a result, I suppose…" Len quietened, listening to his cousin as Rei mused over his words.

He knew that their magic was their life force. He knew that fey had died as a result of over-taxing themselves, but he had never thought that such a thing might affect him, might ever happen to him. He was the _Dark Prince _– he thought himself perhaps removed from the same problems other faeries had. Evidently, that was not the case. He couldn't help feeling a sense of irrational relief, however – perhaps his sudden affection for his fiancée, his unexplainable jealousy and possessiveness, were all linked to his fading magic. He was becoming irritable because of his exhaustion. No, it didn't mean he was changing; he _couldn't _be.

He would never change for anyone, not for her especially. He did _not _care about her. There was no need to feel jealous. He was just tired… "No matter, Rei," he said abruptly, wanting to get back to his normal, logical, _unfeeling _self as soon as possible. "Spare me the history lesson. Just tell me, are there any faery rings around here?" he repeated his request, this time with a touch more impatience. Rei sensed that the prince's temper and tolerance were being pushed to their limits, and rightly decided that he should just answer the question.

"Yes. There's one, at the most eastern edge of the forest…" he hesitated, unsure if he should tell his cousin the rest. Len arched an eyebrow, clearly having sensed the 'but' in there, and Rei sighed, knowing that he had no choice other than to continue. "But there are signs of other faeries using that ring," he continued, rather unwillingly. "I am not sure which faction they have pledged their allegiance to, for the traces of magic left behind were too faint for me to be sure. It would not be pleasant if we run into them, especially not if they happened to be from the…" he hesitated again. "From the Dream or Summer factions," he finished weakly.

He was not surprised when Len simply waved his warnings away. "We are of the Dark; we fear no one, and everyone is absolutely terrified of us," the prince said brusquely. "We have nothing to be frightened of – I'm just wondering why there are faeries here," he muttered, almost to himself. "This forest is rather close to human settlements, and because of that, most faeries would choose to avoid this faery ring – especially since the eastern edge is the closest to that human village down the valley…" he frowned. "What business do they have here?"

"I am not sure," Rei told his prince. "There were no faeries around, when I went to the faery ring. I only sensed enough traces of magic to know that the ring had been used, and quite recently at that," he swung down from the branch, landing lightly on the tips of his toes. He walked carefully over to his cousin – when Len was tired and irritable, there was no telling what the highly unpredictable and _dangerous _prince might do. Rei didn't want to do or say anything which might accidentally set the blond prince off. _I can't deal with that today._

Not after last night. He was still so sorely affected by Len's unjust treatment of his fiancée that he couldn't help feeling a little resentful of the prince. Admittedly, now that he knew Len was running low on his magic and life force, he couldn't help wondering if Len had _really _been unable to control himself, the way he said he couldn't last night; a larger part of Rei, however, was still overtaken by indignation. Not that he could question the Dark Prince.

"Bring me there," Len suddenly commanded, jolting Rei out of his inner musings. "I am tired, and I care little for the presence of these _other faeries _– if they have used the ring recently, they are not going to come back any time soon. I have dire need to rest myself," the blond prince muttered, his hand fluttering up to press lightly against his forehead. It was a sign of weakness, no matter how small that sign was, and instantly Rei's irritation at Len turned into concern; for Len to show any hint of vulnerability, it meant that he was truly on the verge of collapse. And, no matter what wrongs Len had committed, he was still Rei's cousin.

Rei did not know if Len was concerned about him as much as he was worried for Len – he would not be surprised if Len hardly cared whether Rei lived or died, since the prince was so unemotional that it bordered on terrifying – but Rei was certainly concerned about his cousin's welfare. Perhaps Len would call him weak for that, but Rei placed a lot of emphasis on _family _– clearly, he had spent too much time with Len's mother as a child.

Len's mother, who was known as Rin Kagamine, was a princess from the Dream Faction of fey, and she was kind and caring – the complete opposite of the Dark King, her husband Kaito Shion. Since she was not allowed to spend much time with her own child, Len, and she was in desperate want for a child to care for, Rei's mother had allowed him to go to Rin whenever he wanted to. After all, his mother was rather busy most of the time, supporting the king in his work, and Rei knew better than to try bothering her when she was carrying out her tasks or whatnot.

And Rin had taught him many things, from the importance of sentimentality to the strength of bonds between family and friends. Perhaps all the time he had spent with the Dark Queen, as a child, had led to the conscience he now had – in Len's eyes, Rei was mentally weaker than most Dark faeries. Rei didn't know whether or not he ought to mind; he didn't see anything wrong with having a conscience, though the very concept of feeling was something that most Dark faeries shied away from. He just didn't particularly like being looked down upon, even though Len did not openly say that he did such a thing. Rei could see the disdain in Len's eyes, though, whenever Rei did or said something that was not unfeeling. Not like the Dark.

"I'll take you there now," Rei murmured in assent, holding on to the prince's arm so that he could shadow walk the both of them there. It took him three seconds, and then they had crossed the entire expanse of the forest – they went from the very heart of the woods to the most eastern edge, and now Len looked rather ill. Shadow walking was something that most Dark fey could do – they just did not do so very regularly because the motion sickness that came with this method of travel was often too much for the fey to handle.

Rei held on to his cousin's arm for a while, waiting for him to feel slightly better. He knew that Len would just shake his hand off later, claiming that he was fine – even while tired, the prince detested showing any sign of weakness, both physical and mental. However, Rei did not want his cousin to injure himself just because of his pride. After a while, Len straightened, casually brushing Rei's hand away without so much as a word of thanks – not that Rei minded, actually, because he had never expected the prince to even acknowledge that he had supported him. Len was not someone who liked to admit that he needed, or had received, help.

The eastern edge of the forest was very different from the central part. The eastern edge had more light, for one, since they were all the way at the fringes of the woodlands – however, this place was as quiet as the central area, despite the great distance they had travelled. Not because the animals feared Len, in this part of the woods – Len's hunting spree the other time had not extended all the way to the edge of the forest. No, this place was quiet simply because it was teeming with _magic,_ and animals knew to stay away from the area.

Faery rings. Most forested areas would have one, either natural or built by the fey. They were, in a way, like the fairy circles humans had stories about, yet at the same time they were different from fairy circles. What were the legends that humans had? Oh, yes – that fairy circles consisted of a ring of small toadstools, upon which fairies would sit and have their meetings. Or something like that. Len wanted to snort derisively at the very thought of that, but he did not – there was no point in wasting energy on such a ridiculous assumption.

He stepped closer to the faery ring, as carefully as he could – he knew his cousin was standing behind him, making sure he didn't end up hurting himself in any way. He did not want to be grateful for this help – didn't want to feel like a cripple, incapable of watching out for himself – but he knew better than to chase Rei away. In his state presently, he might pass out from exhaustion at any moment, and if that happened, he might die. His life force, his magic, _everything_, was weakening, and he didn't know how much longer he could go on for. He seemed able to hold his own at the moment, physically, but all that was just a show – in truth, he had never felt so weary before. Had never exerted himself so _much _before.

Faery rings were circular in shape. That was, essentially, the only similarity they shared with the fairy circles of human lore. Faery rings were large circles in forested land, a cleared circle surrounded by slender-tipped trees, shielding them from unwelcome eyes. These were areas of especially concentrated faery magic, flowing and weaving its way from cracks in the earth – for magic came from the earth. They were people of the _earth_, people of nature itself. A faery would, in order to replenish his life force and magic, come to a faery circle and simply _meditate. _Through meditation, through the opening up of the mind to other forces, the magic would work its way into their system, and they would come out of the circle fully alive again.

To tell the truth, Len was not too fond of doing this meditation. Meditation was an old ritual of the fey – and he hated it. It was calming and relaxing, he admitted that – more often than not, when he was meditating in a faery circle, he would stumble across some sort of new revelation he had failed to think of before. An epiphany, a way to advance his plans, a way to de-stress when he was feeling tense and coiled. But he absolutely _detested _the way he was forced to open up his mind during meditation. For him, the Dark Prince, someone who was very used to closing himself away and hiding his weaknesses, opening up his mind brought him a sense of vulnerability that he was not used to. A vulnerability that was _far from welcome._

However, he had no choice. Unless he opened up his mind, bared himself completely to the old magic and the earth, he would not be able to recover, for the magic could only work its way in through an open and defenseless mind. He gritted his teeth, steeling himself for the blast of faery magic he would feel the moment he stepped into the ring – his cousin followed soundlessly behind him, but Len knew that Rei was still there, despite the quietness of his footsteps. Len could always sense whenever his cousin was nearby – for they were cousins, after all, and they were both royalty of the Dark. Len was very sensitive to the presence of other people. It came with being so wary and hostile all the time. He didn't trust people.

The magic parted, allowing him into the circle – it was so thick, the magic, that it was almost a curtain. He could actually _see _it – iridescent waves and ripples of pearly light, flowing all around him, weaving and caressing his frame. Like the Northern lights, he thought – the _aurora borealis. _The natural world always came up with the loveliest things, and the humans hadn't even discovered all of these natural wonders yet. Len was unfeeling, and he cared little for emotions, but he knew when something was considered beautiful, and he knew when to appreciate beauty. "It's stunning, isn't it?" he turned to ask his cousin, who looked faintly startled by the rhetorical question. Len hid a small smirk, turning back to face the front.

He stepped out to the very centre of the ring – the centre was where the magic was most concentrated – and settled himself, sitting upon the soft meadow grass. The magic sang around him, wanting to penetrate his mind and body – he gritted his teeth, still a little unwilling to open up his mind. There was no telling what sort of forces might penetrate his thoughts, while his mind was unprotected and vulnerable. He could not even ask Rei to help shield him, for the magic did not allow any sort of blockage, be it internal or external.

"Relax," he heard his cousin whisper. Not to reassure him, for Len would not take kindly to comfort and reassurance – it was more of a command. Len knew that Rei was right, and he could ill afford to dally any longer; so, still unwillingly, he forced himself to relax. _Open your mind to the world, to nature and magic…_he chanted the mantra in his head, willing his mental shields to come down, even if for only a while. Slowly, laboriously, tiringly, he felt his defences drop – his eyelids drooped, and he found that he was drifting again.

Meditation. A cleansing ritual, a thinking ritual, a ritual to rejuvenate and refresh the mind. He let out a sigh, finally surrendering to the forces of nature and magic, letting them take over his thoughts and feelings, secretly hoping that this wouldn't take too long. He really didn't like being so unprotected – he could not stand the thought of being open to attack. This vulnerability was one reason why faery circles were hidden – to minimise the dangers of meditation, to prevent hostile outsiders from entering as far as possible. Not that the protection the faery circles offered always worked…Len gritted his teeth. The magic sang again, protesting against his hostility, and gradually, Len made himself relax once more.

He could sense another magic, another presence in the area, other than Rei's. A faint trace, not very, very fresh, and he knew that was the foreign magic Rei had been telling him about earlier. The magic from the other faeries. _A very faint sense…no, I can't be sure whose magic is that either. It's too indistinct, and the nature magic is overpowering it. I'm sure it's nothing important, anyway. _Len paid little heed to the unknown traces of faery magic, instead focusing on getting better as soon as he could. He did not want to be treated as an invalid by his cousin any longer. It was, rather frankly, quite embarrassing that it did not seem as though he could hold his own. He should never have pushed himself so hard; should have done this earlier…

Time passed. He wasn't sure how long he was floating, just floating around aimlessly – he was so tired, though at the same time he felt so alive. It was a strange feeling, to be both utterly exhausted and utterly awake, at the same time. It was an aching feeling, similar to the feelings he had when he thought of his fiancée being in love with another man…he didn't want his mind to go down this train of thought, but he couldn't help it. _No…but I'm not jealous. It was just because of the tiredness. I was being irrational, and now I am logical again. Jealousy. What is that? Such a strange thought, it is a very odd emotion indeed…_

Was someone calling him? He thought he could hear, from a great distance away, the sound of someone calling his name…he tried to open his eyes, but found his eyelids too heavy to do such a thing. He wanted to move, but he could not – the magic bound him there. He was too sleepy, too comfortable…he wanted to sleep, but the inherent wariness all Dark fey possessed prevented him from truly dozing off. "Len!" the voice sounded closer now, more urgent. It sounded remarkably like his cousin's voice, in fact. Len wondered what Rei was doing here.

Then someone was shaking him. Quite violently, at that. Instantly, Len's eyes flew open, his body immediately springing into a hostile stance – he realised that it was just Rei, his golden eyes frantic, and instantly relaxed. "Why, what's wrong?" he said abruptly, realising he was breathing heavily. Rei stared at him, those feline eyes narrowed a little – Len felt that Rei was studying him. Why, had he done something wrong during the meditation, acted in a way that was unlike himself? This meditation session had felt a little strange, to him…more like a dream…

At least he felt better now, and no longer near the brink of collapse, as he had been mere moments ago. "No, nothing," Rei finally murmured, more to himself than to Len. Then his head turned, and the caution was back. "I sense other faeries approaching," Rei whispered quickly, almost frantically. "I don't know which faction they're from yet – I just know from their presences that they are fey. We should leave – we don't want to get into any trouble now. It would not do you good for others to realise you have found your missing fiancée. At least, not until you can be sure that there is no way anyone else can take her away from you."

Len knew that Rei made sense. Despite his dislike of running away, Len followed Rei, making his way out of the faery ring – leaving behind all the magic, which clamoured out for him, wanting him to stay. It was so tempting to stay, and just sink into the magic, to fall asleep where he was…he tore himself away, moving faster, more agilely, through the dense forest. They had to be some distance away from the faery ring before Rei could shadow walk them out – if they used magic too close to the ring, the ring would lock in and remember the essence of their magic. They didn't want to reveal that Dark fey had been here earlier.

They were almost at a suitable distance away from the ring, and Len was rather confident that they could leave without detection – when suddenly, a fern in front of them trembled, and three humanoid figures stumbled out of the undergrowth. Their gazes met. The three of them paused, staring at Len and Rei – the two Dark faeries stared back at them. No, they couldn't be sure of what their allegiance was – Len didn't recognise other faeries unless they were royal, and the only other way to know a faery's allegiance was by seeing what manner of magic they commanded. He was standing behind Rei, and he knew they could not see him.

"Who are you?" one of the trio suddenly barked at Rei. Fey were wary people, wary even of each other, and they did not dare to be too friendly to strangers. Humans and their attempts at exterminating their kind had led to this senseless hostility, even towards their own. The other faery's voice was shaking a little, clearly nervous – Rei was, in the end, a royal faery. And the presences of royal faeries were distinctly different from those of normal fey.

"I'm more interested in who you are," Len hissed, pushing Rei aside and stepping out from behind his cousin. The three of them turned to him, and immediately paled – all fey knew who he was, and there was no need to question him. He was the stuff of nightmares – fey mothers told their children stories of him at night, to scare them into going to bed.

"Len Kagamine," the one who had spoken out of the three whispered, his features drawn tight with terror. "Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

* * *

_**Solitaryloner: **__Here, have an update. I'm going to disappear again for a while. Maybe. I don't know, actually. But I've been so busy lately…_


End file.
